


Teal Hair

by TheNerdVoice



Series: Robinson [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Marcus isn't really a jerk this time, Medical Jargon, Medical Procedures, Memory Loss, Trauma, acting like adults is nice sometimes, just a Trigger Warning if that's something you need, though it isn't much, working through things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 43,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdVoice/pseuds/TheNerdVoice
Summary: With Trauma Unit open once more, headed again by Bernie Wolfe, what happens when a patient is brought in that she simply can't take? Will a family be able to put aside their past to pull together as a cohesive unit when one of their own is injured?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> This is more different than anything I've ever written. Attempting not to write any flashbacks in this one, though there may be one in later chapters. I haven't decided yet.
> 
> Also, you all may think I have some sort of vendetta against Charlotte Dunn. I promise I don't...except for the possibility of being a Wolfe, which I'm rather jealous about. I just find the unknown to be the most intriguing.

Bernie Wolfe glances across the desks toward the woman she loves. Tonight has fared quite uneventful. With the reopening of the Trauma Unit at the request of the trust and Abigail Tate requesting her specifically, a part of Bernie was happy to have a stable position once more. She had been doing random locum surgical work around the hospital as to spend more time with Serena at home. She wasn’t about to go back to France anytime soon, or Nairobi like they planned originally. Especially with the impending birth of Jason’s child, she wasn’t about to miss that. Things happen in certain ways for reasons even she couldn’t possibly explain. “I’m pleased they maintained the same scrubs as the last time. I managed to nick the last ones...as a memento of sorts.”

 

“They were tailored for you. I’d have been disappointed if you hadn’t taken them with you.” Serena smirks toward her, clad in her persimmon colored blouse with black camisole underneath, her silver hair perfectly coiffed atop her head in a way that drives Bernie wild, though she doesn’t know it in the least. “I’m rather famished.” She sighs hopelessly, “Care to order takeaway?”

 

“Took the words right out of my mouth. What do you have in mind?” She rises from the mint green desk chair, and moving toward the folder on the bookshelf, secretly containing many takeaway menus. “Chinese, curry, pizza, Italian?”

 

“One of those would be lovely.” Serena hated choosing where they were to order from. She knew her partner would say the same, but there had been many a time when she has chosen something, only to hear a questionable hum from the blonde’s lips.

 

“Chinese it is then.” Bernie fingers through the menus, choosing the closest to the hospital. However, she’s interrupted before they can get very far.

 

Donna Jackson knocks at the office door before pushing it open, “I’m sorry for bothering the two of you. We have a trauma coming in. Female, twenty-two. Multiple stab wounds and probable crushed skull. Unresponsive, with a variable pulse. ETA eight minutes...via helicopter.”

 

“I had better get up there then. So much for food.” The blonde sighs, leaving the menu on her partner’s desk as she places the folder back onto the shelf. “Grab a couple of my nurses and send them up as well.” She walks to the side as Donna ducks out, retrieving her gray sweatshirt from the coatrack they had placed in the corner of the room near the door. They had rearranged the office to something that worked best for them. Nothing too much, just the shuffling of some filing cabinets.

 

“I’m going to tag along as well.” Serena stands, closing a binder she was flipping through of one of the patient’s. She doesn’t put on her navy trench coat, she never does when it’s things like this. She paid far too much to have that ruined. She does, however, throw on a blue plastic smock and grab a few pairs of gloves, shoving them into her pocket. She notices Donna in tow, “Was there any other information they gave? Name, location?”

 

“Afraid not.” Donna shakes her head, “that was all they gave me. I’ve already given Darwin a call to put them on standby in case we need one of their consultants for the skull fracture.”

 

“Hopefully it’s Roxanna.” The silver haired woman said with a sigh as they climbed the stairs to the roof and helipad. “If we need her, of course.” She hears her partner snort with amusement, as she checks her own watch, she notices a helicopter in the distance, “Right on time.”

 

The group of female surgeons and nurses watch as the aircraft lands, blowing their hair from their faces. “Should have worn your jacket.” Bernie mumbles to her partner with a smirk before walking up to retrieve the patient.

 

One of the medics from the chopper walk with them, he and his partner having just placed their body board onto the gurney, “BP is seventy-two over fifty-one and unstable. Temperature is thirty-three. Saturation at eighty-nine, but she does appear to be a smoker by the yellow tinge to her nails. There were also signs of possible sexual assault on her person.”

 

“Where was she found?” Serena focuses on the young woman, taking note of her teal colored hair, shaved at the temples. Still curled somehow even though she was wet.

 

“House party. She was thrown into a backyard swimming pool from the first floor of the house. There were no witnesses, of course. She was in the water for about twenty minutes, her body landing on a float. Her head looked like it hit the edge of the pool due to blood patterns.” The young male medic answered, “Obviously it isn’t warm out, neither was that pool water. No one was swimming, but they had floating candles as decorations. It was rather nice looking, I must say.”

 

“Fascinating.” Bernie mumbles, lifting her voice after, “Definite skull fracture. We need to get a line in, ten units crossmatch to get her BP up, and straight to theater. I want a head CT and let’s try getting her warmed up a bit on the way.” She shakes her head, glancing back to the medic, “You’re telling me there was no one who saw this young woman assaulted in any way?”

 

“None that are coming forward.”

 

“Do we have a name?” Serena shakes her head, unbelieving of the depravity of some people.

 

“No identification available. If she was carrying a purse or bag, that wasn’t given to us at any point.” The medic explains as they finally reach their destination, taking the backboard back as they make their exit.

 

“This whole thing smells fishy to me.” Donna shakes her head, holding the side of the gurney as they roll along. Once they park the makeshift bed into the theater area. She begins prepping the patient, cutting off her ripped blue jeans which were already half ripped off the young woman’s body. Her ripped and blood stained cotton band t-shirt, able to keep her vintage black leather moto jacket intact. Noticing her arms covered in tattoos as the other nurses start inserting intravenous saline and blood packs, “These are beautiful.” She whispers, pausing, noticing one in particular. “Um...” She glances toward the surgeons.

 

Serena steps into the room, able to quickly prepare after being in this business for over twenty years, “Are you quite finished, Nurse Jackson?” She picks her head up, knowing those tattoos quite well. She remembered Bernie having commented about them after Christmas the year before last once the girl had left. She spots a newer one of a wolf with the family name on her forearm. “Donna, I need you to...” She pauses, trying to think exactly what to tell her partner as she hears the door behind her open.

 

“Why are we all just standing around?” Bernie shakes her head, stepping onto the room more, she notices the familiar grayscale tattoos covering the young woman’s arms, “No...”

 

“You need to go...” The silver haired woman says gently, with a nod, “I’ll tend to Charlotte.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see myself in Abigail Tate quite a bit. I'm glad to finally be able to use her properly.

Bernie tugs her cap off after standing absolutely still for what seemed like an eternity, removing her clothing cover and gloves. She isn’t able to ignore the tears beginning to form in her eyes. However, she feels the need to watch. She wouldn’t dare bother with the intrusion of pressing the speaker button, but she wasn’t nearly about to leave.

 

“BP is rising steadily with the introduction of the bags of blood, but still unstable.” Donna nods, knowing full well they were being watched.

 

“Let’s see what these bastards got to, shall we?” Serena bites her lip a little, wondering if this was how Bernie felt with her children on the surgery slab. She keeps her wits about her, though. Able to chug through. “Liver laceration, intestinal cuts...honestly, this could have been worse.” She tends to each wound, pausing when the blood pressure meter begins to beep negatively.

 

“BP is falling rapidly.” The head nurse calls out.

 

“You just said it was rising!” She sighs, feeling about, “there’s a tear...abdominal aorta. Her other organs were plugging it...and when we started moving them about-” Her hands are deep into the young woman’s torso, “Somewhat small one, at least. Suction.” The room falls completely silent with the exception to the continual alarming of the blood pressure machine. “Someone turn that sound off, please. It’s giving me a headache.”

 

Bernie brings her hands to cover her face, knowing she needs to walk away. She removes her mobile from her pocket, sending a text message to her son.  _ Charlie brought into AAU Trauma. Party gone bad. In surgery now with Serena. _ She presses send, realizing her hands are trembling with worry. Her hands never tremble, though her children aren’t usually ever on an operating table in front of her. She leaves the room after half hour to answer her mobile once it rings. Marcus. She anticipated his call. “Hello, Marcus.” Her voice broken and hoarse even though she has been trying her very best to keep her emotions at bay.

 

“Bernie, what’s going on? She’s in surgery?” Marcus didn’t seem angry, just a common worried father on the other end of the line.

 

Her strong facade begins to crumble even though he’s the last person she wanted that to be with, “It looks like she was attacked. Stabbed...possible...” She licks her lips, choking slightly on her words.

 

Marcus nods slowly, “Cameron is coming in and I’ll be on my way. Was she speaking when-”

 

“No...unconscious with a fractured skull, but we’re waiting for a head CT to see the extent. She needed to go into theater first.” She leans against the wall, hearing herself grow more and more emotional.

 

He could hear it. He could hear his ex-wife starting to break down. Her stone exterior was the main cause of their separation, at least before discovering the infidelity. However, over the years, he understood. Some part of him did, at least. Some part of him would always love her, whether it be because she was the mother of his children or because he just genuinely loved her. “I know you’re a realist, Bernie, but...try to be optimistic.” He heard her gasp for breath on the other end of the line, knowing she was crying now, “I’ll be there soon.” He repeats, disconnecting the call.

 

Bernie sinks to the floor in the hallway, pulling her knees up. Her relationship with her daughter wasn’t the best, but it wasn’t for lack of trying. The girl would speak to her over the phone on occasion, but the calls were short. The girl would decline any invitations for lunch or dinner, unless it was a holiday. A part of Bernie had a feeling the girl was doing things on principal over what she actually wanted, at least that’s what Cameron told her. He said she’d have to back the young woman into a corner to get her to go to dinner.

 

The cobalt blue pumps of one Abigail Tate tap against the linoleum floors of the hall near the AAU theaters, doing her rounds since there wasn’t much more to do for her for the day. She notices the former military surgeon and head of her Trauma unit on the floor, causing her to furrow her brow, “Major Wolfe.” It was a term of endearment for her, having been told multiple times to call her by her nickname. “Bernie?” She tries when she doesn’t receive an answer the first time.

 

The older blonde slowly glances up to the mention of her name, pushing against the wall to bring herself to standing. She clears her throat, “Abigail.”

 

“What’s...what’s going on?” She’s never seen this woman in this way. Abigail notices as Bernie raises her head toward the door of one of the theaters. She takes a preliminary information clipboard from the door, signaling to her they immediately brought the patient to theater, only knowing shoddy preliminaries. “Do you know the patient?” She doesn’t see a name on the clipboard.

 

Bernie nods, clearing her throat again as she tries to shake the emotion from her face, “It’s...uh...it’s my daughter.”

 

The younger woman pauses, slipping the clipboard back into the bin near the door. “I’m...so very sorry to hear she’s ill.” She nods, “Did you need to contact anyone in your family?”

 

“Yes...I have already.” Her voice sounds defeated, picking her head up to meet the eyes of her superior. “I’m sorry...there’s...no consultant on AAU and I just need a minute. I can go back-”

 

“Bernie, I don’t believe that’s a good idea. Your head isn’t going to be in it.” Abigail says gently, placing a hand on the woman’s arm, “I assume Serena is in theater with her?” She doesn’t expect a response, knowing the woman wouldn’t be elsewhere. In the back of her mind, though, she tries to establish if this goes against any rules. However, they weren’t married. Not yet anyway. “I’ll wait with you.”

 

Bernie begins to shake her head slowly, “You don’t have to do that. I just needed to get my bearings.” She wouldn’t deny the woman’s presence. She actually probably wouldn’t mind it, having shut herself off so often. It’s always been one of her personality flaws.

 

“I um...” Abigail stands next to the woman, choosing to wait with the consultant anyway, leaning against the wall, “I don’t have any children.” She attempts to make conversation in order to relax her, even by a little. “A part of me wanted them, but...I'm far too...romantically conservative to even say hello to a man while at a pub.” She’s met with silence, but instead continues. “How many children have you?”

 

“Two.” The older blonde stares out in front of her, moving her head a little, “Boy and a girl...”

 

“Oh, is this one, your daughter, is she your eldest?”

 

Bernie glances to the CEO, “No, that would be my son, Cameron. He’s a doctor. Followed his father and I into the family business...I suppose you could say. Charlotte...not so much. She stays to herself. Only really speaks to my son and that’s if she chooses to speak to anyone at all.” She falls silent, “I only last spoke to her months ago...and it wasn’t exactly...I asked her round for dinner. I was finally back from France and I wanted to see her, but...she told me she was busy. Too busy to see her Mum.”

 

Abigail notices how downcast and distant the family all seemed to be. She reaches a hand over, gently placing it on the other woman’s back. “Well, now she hasn’t a choice, does she?” She offers a soft optimistic smile, “I’m certain she’ll be happy to see you through her ordeal.”

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”


	3. Chapter 3

Serena steps out from washing up from surgery, seeing her partner standing with the CEO. When her partner immediately looks up to her. She moves closer, “We only had a few complications, but-”

 

“Complications?” Bernie’s eyes widen slightly at the sound of the word.

 

“Let us not dwell on what could have happened. Point is that she pulled through surgery. She’s heading for her CT and we’ll...designate a course of treatment once that comes back. Right now, we just need to keep her stable.” She wraps her arms around her obviously distraught partner, holding her closely.

 

“I think it would be best if I were to call in Mr. Griffin.” Abigail watches the two, making eye contact with Serena over the other woman’s shoulder, “I think you need all the support you can get now and Ms. Campbell may be able to help you with that.”

 

“My um...” Bernie breaks apart from her partner, running a hand through her hair, “my ex-husband and my son are on their way in. Cameron...rushing in from London. I’ve never seen that boy rush for anything.” Leave it to her to attempt to lighten the mood any way she possibly could. She pauses as the gurney is pushed past, containing the young woman, starting to follow it, she’s pulled back by her partner.

 

“We’ll meet her in AAU ITU after her scans are complete.” Serena holds Bernie’s hand, speaking to Abigail though her gaze continues to stay on her partner, “I think that would be a good idea, Abigail...if he’s unable to cover, at least I’ll remain on the unit and can...look in on Charlotte when I’m able to.” She watches the younger woman step away. “Come now, Bernie. Hopefully Marcus isn’t causing too much of a rukus.” Serena keeps an arm around the woman, walking slowly with her to the main area.

 

“You think he’s here already?” Bernie’s voice is quiet, nervous almost. She and Marcus didn’t exactly split on the best of terms once he found out about her infidelity, but she hopes it won’t be too much to handle.

 

“I wouldn’t know, to be honest. You were married to him, not me. You would know his get up and go better than I would.” She shrugs, falling into a comfortable silence with the woman as they make their way to the main area. Noticing the usual relaxed pace for this time of night, without any other major incidents.

 

The blonde lifts her head, looking to the nurse’s station and seeing her ex-husband nervously pacing with his arms folded. She closes her eyes a moment, willing herself to be strong in front of this man, but unsure she actually could with the severity of the situation. She clears her throat, letting go of Serena to move closer to him. Her hands at her sides, “Marcus.”

 

Marcus meets her eyes seeing the pain behind them. He wraps his arms around her slim frame. They haven’t hugged in nearly two years. No physical connection, really, since he tended to her after her surgeries. He decided in the car on his way over that whatever anger was held toward her would need to be thrown out. Their daughter is the only one that matters right now. He swallows as he lets her go, nodding to her partner, “Serena, how did things go?”

 

“Fine.” Serena nods to him, noticing the same worry in his eye that was in her partner’s. However, she can tell there’s something else going on in Bernie’s mind than just her daughter being poorly, “Only a couple complications, but she’s pulled through like a champ. She’ll be in shortly after a head CT.” Be cordial, she tells herself, he’s just as much Charlotte’s parent as Bernie is. “You’re more than welcome to wait inside the room, if you’d like. I’ll have one of the nurses bring tea around.”

 

“I’ll...um...I’ll be there in a second. You go ahead.” Bernie nods to the man, excusing herself toward the office.

 

Serena nods to the man, sure he understands. She mentions to one of the nurses to bring tea along, like she said she would. She even tells them to take care of Marcus Dunn. Serena can’t believe she’s given that particular order. She notices Bernie has drawn all of the blinds once she nears the office. She goes to open the door, noticing it locked. Serena types the code into the keypad to unlock the door, knowing her partner did that for a reason.

 

Bernie sits on the floor in front of the filing cabinet, needing to feel grounded, literally. Fearful tears escape her eyes, knowing she wouldn’t have to cheer herself up at the sight of her partner. “I didn’t recognize her.” She wraps her arms around her legs, “My own daughter...I didn’t recognize her.”

 

“Her arms were covered, she’s changed her hair half a dozen times since the Christmas before last, and she’s had a serious head injury that’s covered a portion of her face in blood.” The other woman takes a seat at her own desk, rolling the chair out to watch her partner better, “Please don’t result to self flagellation over this.”

 

“I stood right next to her...I looked her over.” She bites her lip, pulling at the dried skin with her teeth. “I sent her that jacket last Christmas...the leather one. I bought that for her...and I still didn’t know who she was.”

 

“Please, Berenice, don’t do this.” Serena carefully lowers herself to the floor, moving next to her partner. She holds her closely, “She’s alive. She’s alive and she’ll continue to grow stronger because she’s your daughter...and she refuses to give up.” She strokes the other woman’s cheek, pressing a kiss against her forehead. Serena clears her throat, “I had to massage her heart in theater...we...” She pauses, needing her partner to understand, “I nearly lost her on the table, but...Bernie, she came back right before I was going to call it. I didn’t give up because she didn’t give up.”

 

“I could have helped you in theater.”

 

“No, your quality time with Abigail Tate was exactly where you needed to be.” Serena shakes her head, “Charlotte’s going to need you when she wakes.” She begins to smirk to herself, “She has a newer tattoo. _Wolfe_ on her arm with a brilliant artistic minimalistic wolf. I don’t necessarily see the point of marking one’s body with anything except earrings in one’s ears, but credit lies where credit is due.”

 

“She really has gotten to you. You’re complimenting a tattoo.” Bernie swallows, slowly pulling herself together more, remaining in her partner’s arms. She clears her throat, “I had better go and sit with Marcus...wait for the children.”

 

“And I’ll look in on you as often as I possibly can.” Serena nods, “Just, for the love of god, stop blaming yourself. Charlotte certainly doesn’t need that.”

 

“Aye, aye, Fraulein.” The blonde clears her throat, wiping her face with the palm of her hands before she stands, offering her hands to her partner to help her up as well. She hugs her closely for a moment. She’d hold onto her all day long if she could, but there were pressing matters currently. “I’ll be in ITU.” She releases the other woman, opening the door to the rest of the AAU.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Silver is that big of a douche. 
> 
> Ultra slim with slight muscles, but one isn't sure if he has any sort of strength or if it's just skin hanging onto the structure underneath. His only tattoo is a thin band around his bicep. Not wearing a shirt.
> 
> I'm sure you all know the type.

Bernie carefully closes the large door to the ITU located behind the nurse’s station, knowing it was just she and her husband within the room, waiting for their daughter. This was the last thing she wanted, to be alone with this man. They were married for over twenty-five years and suffered a brutal divorce, which Bernie knew was based mostly on the hurt of betrayal for the man. He always wore his heart on his sleeve.

 

Marcus leans back in the plastic chair, arms folded across his chest, legs spread wide for comfort. He noticed the redness of her cheeks from the woman wiping her tears away, “I was just thinking about...the time we decided we weren’t going on holiday. I reckon Charlie was about four.” He watches the woman take a seat in the chair at the other corner of the room, “We couldn’t find her...”

 

“She decided to take her own vacation.” Bernie finds herself smirking slightly, “We phoned the police...drove all around, and she managed to, somehow, get herself to the bus station.”

 

“I’m still not sure how she got there.”

 

“She packed six pairs of underpants, a single pair of pajama bottoms, and a cotton shirt that was two sizes too small for a weekend getaway in the south of France.” She huffs a soft laugh, remembering the very determined young girl sitting in a seat, swinging her legs. She was happy they had gone over what her telephone number and address were only the week prior. “She had no money to buy tickets for her trip, but she claimed she was so adorable that people would apparently just shower her with the things she wanted and needed, whenever she required them.”

 

Marcus nods slowly, “That’s when I knew she would be a handful.” He watches over toward his ex-wife as the room falls quiet again, “Serena seems to be doing better.”

 

“Serena’s fine.” Her reply simple, feeling the need to protect the woman from this man even though there was nothing she needed to protect her over, “Spending time with her in France was what we both needed...I do wish we could go back someday, everything just...was really great there.”

 

He respected Serena Campbell immensely and knew that his ex-wife was in good hands with her. The only thing that kept his spirits up, kept him positive during the divorce was  _ at least she didn’t sleep with another man _ . Marcus was angry at the time, angry with the woman for not just coming and explaining things to him at the time, but two years...he’s had plenty of time to settle. “How are you?”

 

Bernie clears her throat, surprised he is even asking. “I’m...” Sitting up a little, realizing she’s fidgeting, “I didn’t realize how different this feels when it’s someone you love.” She thinks back to turning off her emotions when Jason was on the table and managing to hold it together when she needed to tell Serena about Elinor. Hell, it’s all she could think of.

 

Marcus nods a little, “Yeah...yeah, it is.” He remembers when this woman was tap dancing between parilization and death. “I vented to one of the doctors when you were in that time...March?”

 

“Zosia March, yes, she was lovely. Doesn’t work here anymore though. Sadly.” She swallows, “I just did that with my CEO. I always thought I wouldn’t do that if I was in the same shoes, but...I did. Right there outside of theater.” Anxiously clearing her throat, she pushes a hand through her hair, “and she waited with me. Standing in heels and all for...hours. Didn’t feel like it, but...I realize now that it was hours. I owe her a drink.”

 

“I heard Hansen stepped down. Couldn’t believe it.” He shakes his head slowly, picking his head up once the door opens again, their daughter carefully rolled into the space. Ventilator, blood pressure meter, multiple intravenous lines. Marcus expected something possibly terrible, but he never expected this. Marcus stands immediately, moving closer to the bed. He swallows, “Oh, Charlie...what did you get yourself mixed up in?”

 

Serena stands just outside the door, motioning to the room as she speaks to a nurse, “I want the patient to be monitored with fifteen minute obvs. If there is anything,  _ anything _ , odd about any of the numbers, come and get me. Do not say anything to her parents, even though one is Ms. Wolfe.” She turns away, only to be met by Xavier Duval, rushing in another patient. 

 

“Male, twenty-nine. Visible broken femur.” Zav calls out, having walked with paramedics, “BAC is point one-thirty-nine. BP one-fifteen over seventy. Temperature thirty-six. Sats at ninety-two.” He pushes him near an open bed, letting the paramedics transfer him before they leave.

 

“I am Silver.” The intoxicated patient calls out, caucasian with light brunette-blonde dreadlocks, shirtless, “I am your answer to the world.”

 

Serena raises an eyebrow, taking the folder of preliminary findings. “Okay, Silver. Do you have a surname?”

 

The young man shakes his head slowly, arms in the air as if he’s preaching to the room, “No one needs a Surname. Surnames are a construct of the government to contain us like cattle into-”

 

“Okay, My name is Serena Campbell and I’m the Consultant of this ward. Let’s get Mister Silver-”

 

“Just Silver!”

 

Serena gives an unimpressed look to her nurses, “X-ray on the leg, CT on the head. CBC. Silver, how did you break the strongest bone in the body?” She pumps some antibacterial into her hands, rubbing them together. She gently presses against the man’s exposed stomach.

 

“I was born unto the creator.” Silver opens his arms widely, leaning back as she pushes on various portions of his abdomen, “My children need me-”

 

“Do you have a partner you’d like for us to give a call?” She picks her head up, noticing his silence, “Unsurprisingly, the patient also has an enlarged liver so let’s get an ultrasound on that as well as ALT, AST, ALP, albumin, and bilirubin bloods. Make sure there’s no fresh damage to the organ.”

 

Xavier stands over the bed, letting his superior continue, “How did you break your leg?” He thinks they’ll get an actual answer if a younger person, like himself, were to ask these types of questions. 

 

“I was at this wild party. Baptising people into the true way of life. Beautiful, breathtaking women at this party, mate. There were some dancing girls and birds who just wanted to worship the ground I walk on.” Silver begins to broadly chuckle to himself, “Blood to blood. Water to water. We are born of blood and must atone for our sins. Those who do not want to attone...sometimes need a little push.”

 

Serena snaps her head to look to the doctor’s face, “Mister Duval, could I speak to you for a moment? Excuse me, Mister Silver.”

 

“Something the matter, Ms. Campbell?” Xavier moves away from the patient, looking down toward the woman.

 

“No, absolutely not. However, I need you to develop a better patient history. Actual name, for starters. Also, figure out how he fractured that leg without all this zealot BS mixed in. We need to know in order to better treat it.” She nods, glancing over her shoulder toward the patient, something was gnawing at the back of her head about this man and she couldn’t quite pinpoint it just yet. “We’ll hold off on a psych evaluation until he sobers up a bit.” She pats the registrar’s arm, “I’m going to go and check in on ITU. Come and grab me if anything changes.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bernie sits at her daughter’s bedside, reaching up to gently push a piece of stray hair from her face. “I like this one. This teal.” She smiles sadly, “They want her stable a bit longer before taking her into surgery to rebuild that portion of the skull.”

 

“Who is doing it?” Marcus sits on the foot of the bed, absently rubbing his daughter’s calf through the blanket.

 

“That’s all I know.” She shakes her head, staring at the young woman. She thinks the hardest part to digest is seeing her daughter ventilator. Careful of the young woman’s obvious skull wound, she motions, “Her eyeliner is still on.” Her face appears impressed, “all this and her makeup is still on.”

 

The man watches her with a slight smile. His head picks up when his son walks in with Serena Campbell. “Cameron.” He nods.

 

“How...” Cameron brings his hand up to the back of his head, not knowing what to expect when his mother had sent him a text message. Though, he knew it had to be serious if she was contacting him about it. “How is she?”

 

Serena offers him a sympathetic smile, as she moves to the foot of the bed, lifting the folder to read the patient charts. “All things considering, Charlotte is doing fantastic.” She nods, replacing the charts before moving around to the head of the bed. Removing her stethoscope from around her neck, placing the buds into her ears and placing the base against the young woman’s chest. There was no way she would let anything happen to this young woman. Not a single chance. “She’s in proper rhythm. The results of her head CT should be in at any time at this point. I, obviously, put a rush on them.”

 

“Listen, Serena...” Marcus watches the woman, “thank you. Thank you for doing her procedure. From what I understand, you saved her life. I...we...really appreciate it.”

 

“I was just doing my job, you know how that is, Marcus. However, I’d tend to either of Bernie’s children as if they were my own should the need arise.” She doesn’t look toward the man, instead catching Bernie’s eye when she knows she’d look to her. “Once those results come in, depending on what we see, I’ll put a call out to neuro. See if we can get one of their specialists in to have a look at our girl.”

 

Bernie’s smiles softly upon watching her partner, “Do you need my help out there?”

 

“Absolutely not. You do, however, need to eat. Chinese was chosen before things came up. Bernie, I know what you order. Cameron, Marcus, would either of you like something to eat?” Serena turns, to glance to the men, having returned her stethoscope to its place around her neck. “I’ll go and fetch the menu as you all think about it.” She starts to walk out of the room, nearly to the nurse’s station.

 

Cameron is closely behind her, having done so quietly, “Ms. Campbell.”

 

She turns, having gotten just past the nurse’s station, glancing to the young man, “Yes, Cameron? I was coming right back. Is something wrong?”

 

He shakes his head, walking with her to the office. Closing the door behind himself, “I um...I know Dad’s thank yous to you aren’t really worth their weight in salt, but...” He bites his lip, wrapping his arm around her in a hug, “Thank you.”

 

Serena wasn’t expecting this, not in the least. She feels herself hesitating for a second before ultimately returning his sentiment. “I meant what I said. I nearly...” She attempt to keep her emotions from getting the best of her, “She started to code, but...she has your mother in her. I hardly did anything, it’s all her.”

 

“You helped.” Cameron lets her go, standing in front of her still, “Just because Dad is here, doesn’t mean you’re any less wanted with us...Mum and I. Don’t let him intimidate you.”

 

The silver haired woman hums a low chuckle to herself, “The day Marcus Dunn intimidates me-” She starts, knowing she doesn’t need to finish the statement, highly amused by the young man. She’s always cared for Cameron. Something about him that she found intriguing. He loved to help others, like his mother. Though she doubts he’d ever admit to the connection. His desire to delve into various charity projects was commendable.

 

The young man smiles, watching her. He always knew how much she and her mother cared for one another. He knew before even they did. Before they were able to admit it to one another. He was his mother’s wingman. “Do you have that menu? I’m kind of...peckish.”

 

Serena finds the menu still sitting on the edge of the desk, offering it to the young man with a smirk. She watches him leave, her smile fading ever so slightly. Glad to be disturbed from her thoughts, she sees the young nurse in the doorway, “Yes, Lofty?”

 

Lofty Chiltern holds up the tablet computer, “CT results for Charlotte Dunn.” He places it into her hand once she pushes it out toward him. “Ms. Wolfe...is holding up okay?” He actually quite liked Ms. Campbell’s partner. He wasn’t sure of her brusk ways when she arrived in the department, but actually grew to appreciate them. Short and to the point. He liked that.

 

“Thank you.” Serena sighs, gliding her finger across the screen to look at each picture. A disappointed look falls to her face, “Depressed skull fracture with subdural hematoma. Let’s get her back into theater and get me someone from Neuro, preferably Roxanna MacMillan. I’ll assist.” She watches the young man walk off, herself returning to the ITU.

 

Cameron holds the Chinese menu up, “They’re closed now, but I know a kebab place closeby that will deliver all hours of the night.” When the adults in the room look toward him, “Like you all have never gotten pissed and want someone to bring you takeaway.”

 

“That’s fine with me. At this point, I’ll take anything. Serena, is that okay with you?” Bernie glances toward her partner, slowly standing when she notices the tablet in her hand, “Results?”

 

Serena nods slowly, offering her the computer. “We’ll get her to theater immediately. Longer we wait, more damage we’re doing and I’d rather not do that.” A few nurses enter, “We’ll be in theater for a few hours at least. Cam, your kebab place sounds lovely.”

 

“I know what you like.” Bernie mumbles, having a feeling her daughter had the issues already before her partner even had to tell her of them. She offers the tablet to her ex-husband, letting him look over the screen as well as their daughter is packed up to be taken back to theater. She swallows as her partner leaves the room again, knowing all of the things that could possibly go wrong with the procedure. Bernie bites her lip, staring toward the door.

 

Marcus glances to his son, offering his credit card, “Get whatever you want, Cam. I’ll take whatever vegetarian option they have. Your mother likes chicken.”

 

The woman glances over, smirking slightly. He’d always remember her ways. Though, she supposes twenty-five years of marriage will do that. “Same for Serena.” Bernie nods, “Thank you, Marcus...you don’t have to do that, though.”

 

“I insist...olive branches and all.” He glances away, folding his arms, “I’m going to step outside for a moment...get some fresh air.”

 

Bernie watches as the man leaves, shaking her head. The tension in the room seems to be hardly anything. “He...he hates that I’m here.” She falls relatively quiet, pushing the chair against the wall that she was previously sitting in. She returns to her former position, “He hates that she was brought here and not to Saint James.”

 

Cameron orders through an application on his mobile, “I don’t think so.” He picks his head up after a moment, watching her, “Maybe the part about Saint James, but...not that you’re here.” He leans back, “Did you know she changed her name a couple months ago? She’s a Wolfe now. Even got her arm inked for the occasion.”

 

“No, I...I did not know that. I’ll need to have it changed on her forms.”

 

“Dad didn’t realize how much you meant to her until then. He thought she was angry with you...” He shrugs, “He also thought she was angry with him. I guess he figured anger is a series of degrees with Charlie.”

 

“Is she angry with either of us?” Bernie leans her head back.

 

Cameron shakes his head slowly, “She just stays to herself. Prefers it that way. Do you know what she’s been doing? Music teacher. Can you believe that one? Charlie Wolfe, complete with tattoos and blue-green hair, teaching little buggers. She said her kids call her _The Wolfe_ as opposed to Ms. Wolfe.” He watches his mother, an amused expression on his face, “She lives for it. Absolutely lives for it.”

 

“All the things she could be doing...child psychology and behavioral development degrees...” The blonds smiles a little to herself, “And she’s dancing about with toddlers.”

 

“It’s what she loves.” He shrugs, “Don’t tell her I told you about any of that. She’d have my head. Rather be the international woman of mystery.” Cameron swallows, watching the woman, “Do you have any idea about this party she was found at?”

 

“Nothing...Seems she was thrown and hit her head on the side of the pool...after all her other wounds. I had a feeling the skull fracture would be the worst of it.” She folds her leg over the other, “What I’d do to the bastards...You have no idea.”

 

“Oh, I think you’d put that hand to hand combat experience to good use.” Cameron smirks slightly, “No idea who she was with?” He watches his mother shake her head negatively. “I just like to think I might know...I can...” He sighs, “I don’t know what I’d do. I’m a pacifist, but...no one hurts my baby sister and gets off scot free.”

 

Bernie smirks ever so slightly, proud of her son in more ways than one. “Let’s put it this way, it wouldn’t be good for them.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zav can be helpful sometimes.

Zav watches as the unusual man brought in receives his intravenous saline solution, helping him sober up a bit, hopefully. He’s seen many odd things, but AAU was great for the most odd. Such a mixture of people all in one space. Teenagers, elderly, and odd ones like this. He stands from the nurses’ station, moving over to the man’s hospital bed, “So, Silver, you started telling me about this awesome party, but...you know...my boss was right there. I couldn’t talk too much about it. Sounds amazing.” He’d make Serena Campbell proud yet.

 

“My boy, it was.” Silver grins manically. He motions to the foot of his own bed, “I want you to imagine something.” He waits for the man to sit, watching him, “Close your eyes and just...relax in yourself. Let your thoughts flow through you, man.” He nods, “Now, you walk in through the front door. It’s busy...real busy. These people, most of them are here for you. To listen to you. To touch you.”

 

“I’m liking this so far, okay.” He plays into the patient’s thought process, knowing he needs his ego stroked a bit.

 

“They follow you. Though, there’s a few that want nothing to do with any of it. One them catches your eye. Beautiful, ethereal beauty. Hair the color of a crashing Caribbean sea, eyes a honey brown. Animal like and yet very human.” Silver nods, “All these women and she’s the one you want...and you’ll do whatever it takes to have her.”

 

“Why her?” Zav opens his eyes to look to the man, noticing the deeper scratch marks on his shoulder. “If you have ten other women around you, why want the one that doesn’t want you?”

 

“Thrill of the hunt.” The patient smirks, “Come on. Keep with me.” He nods, watching the doctor close his eyes again. “The ones that worship you. The ones that take the nectar of the one true creator. They do your bidding. You motion to this goddess and without hesitation, they take her upstairs. Carrying her as she...kicks and screams. I love it when they scream.” He pauses giving a low chuckle, “They baptise her in blood before I’m able to touch her. She must be clean. It must work that way, but sometimes...they get a little too overzealous.”

 

“Baptise in blood?” The young man feels uneasy, something was very wrong with this situation. However, something told him that this man wasn’t lying or even stretching the truth. He manages to look through the hyperbole in order to listen to him. “What do you mean?”

 

“That’s part of the process, my boy.” Silver whispers loud enough for the man to hear him in the steady unit. “She was mine...and I had them set her out once we were finished with her indoctrination ceremony. She must follow. She needed to follow. Right into the waters with her.” He smirks, “I will find her again. Never you fear.”

 

Zav swallows, offering a nervous smile, “Okay. Thank you, but after all of that how did you break your leg?”

 

”I needed to be washed in the waters.” Silver nods, “I jumped.”

 

He doesn’t know what that means, but will remember what the man said. No doubt about that. Xavier nods to the patient once he sees Ric Griffin enter. Pulling the curtain around the man to contain him a bit better, he walks toward the theater. Standing in the viewing area, watching.

 

Roxanna has a portion of the scalp pulled down over the young woman’s face, able to remove the bone fragments that are just too small to use in a reconstruction scenario. “I believe the best course of action with this one is a three-dimensional titanium mesh. It’s growing in popularity with this type of injury and it works with very little side effects.” She’s incredibly careful of what she’s doing. “She would be a prime candidate after reviewing her scans. Suction.”

 

Using the small suction tool, she pulls blood from her near step-daughter’s skull, “I trust you wholeheartedly, Roxanna.” Serena lifts her head once she notices her unit registrar in the window, “Mr. Duval, something I can help you with?”

 

“I think you were correct to be worried about that patient. I’m going to give psych a call and...quite possibly the police.” Xavier Duval nods, “I apologize for the disruption, I thought you may deem it important.”

 

“What was the answer? How did he break it?”

 

“Jumped off a building.” The answer short and simple, garnering a knowing look from his superior. “Part of his fanatic mentality...”

  
Serena finds herself furrowing her brow, looking back down to what Roxanna is doing. She wonders if things were this hard for Bernie when everything was happening with Jason and Ellie. Probably, she thinks. There’s no way it wasn’t. Bringing her mind to her conversation with the young registrar, “Contact psych. Has Mr. Griffin arrived?”

 

Zav nods, “Just before I came in here.”

 

“Seek him out. He will know what to do.” The silver haired woman watches the man leave the viewing area. “I apologize for the disruption.” She’s very interested in watching this woman do what she does best. “I appreciate that you’ve come down. This one...is important to me.”

 

Roxanna doesn’t physically respond, just listening to her, “How is Bernie holding up?”

 

“She could be better...She’s knows what is happening. I believe the benefit of doubt is superior in these types of situations. When one becomes a doctor, we give up the luxury of the medical unknown.” Serena glances over toward the monitors, glad they were doing okay, “Entire family of doctors...I don’t know of her, however.”

 

“I was not aware of that. Interesting.” She glances to the tray pushed over to her by an F1, obtaining the mesh piece. “All of them are in the same field?”

 

“No, but her son worked in AAU for a spell.” Serena finds herself glancing to the young woman’s arm, at her  _ Wolfe _ tattoo. It causes a slight smile on her face, curious as to why she had it applied if the girl’s relationship with her mother was strained. 

 

The room falls silent for a few moments, Roxanna releasing a breath as she lets go of a clamp, “Okay. Very nice. This should heal nicely with antibiotics to combat rejection.” She nods, bringing the scalp to where it was originally, knowing exactly where to make her stitches. She is a pro at this type of thing after all.

 

“That never ceases to amaze me.” She shakes her head slowly, a smirk at the corner of her mouth, “All of these years, the many surgeries I’ve watched in these corners and neuro still amazes me.” Serena offers her a soft smile, only able to be seen via her eyes, “Thank you, Roxanna.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk of a young woman being violated. Nothing gets too in depth, but I just thought you'd like a warning.

Cameron paces a little, the tension in the silent room since their takeaway dinner could be cut with a butter knife. He glances between his parents, “So...cloudy today, isn’t it?” He hates this. Hates that his parents have been reduced to this. Especially since they seemed to be comfortable not too long prior.

 

Marcus smirks toward his son, “Never could handle silence.” He shakes his head, “I’m just thinking of Char’s recovery. Obviously, we will do whatever needs to be done, but...”

 

“How long? Will she be able to even speak? Will there be memory loss?” Bernie glances toward her ex-husband, “Will she need assistance with day to day tasks? Will she be...safe in her own home?” The blonde leans back in her chair, gaze shifting to her son, “Will we be able to tend to her ourselves? Will we need to hire someone?”

 

“You guys are worrying about things before we have all the answers.” The younger man lifts his head as his sister is wheeled back into the room, causing his parents to stand, “I’m sure Charlie would feel the same way.”

 

“Do you know where she teaches, Cam?” The older man asks, letting the staff settle his daughter before he approaches her bed. “We had probably give them a call...leave them a message.”

 

Cam nods, “I’ll take care of it.” He squeezes his sister’s foot through the blanket before excusing himself from the room.

 

Serena isn’t far behind the the young woman’s entrance, clad in her cornflower scrubs. “Titanium mesh to reconstruct the skull area crushed with the decompressed fracture. Fascinating procedure. Charlotte did great. No complications this time around. We’re going to put her on a steady stream of antibiotics, but otherwise...she should be fine where that is concerned.”

 

“Who did the surgery?” Marcus stands at the foot of the young woman’s bed.

 

“Roxanna MacMillan, I assisted.” She nods, knowing he’s a nervous father. Serena folds her arms over her chest, her scrubs always making her a bit uncomfortable, “Ric is here. I’m going to get changed.” She notices her partner’s eye, as it catches her own, “I’ll be back...I’d like to sit in with you for a bit.”

 

Bernie smirks a little bit, glad she doesn’t need to be left alone with Marcus any longer. “Cam left your kebabs on your desk. Didn’t want hospital smell to touch them.”

 

“He’s a good boy sometimes.” Serena smirks, amused. “I think I may fetch us all some coffee. How does that sound?”

 

“Nothing for me, thank you.” Marcus shakes his head, “I’m going to grab a bottle of water in a moment.”

 

She nods, “What of Cameron? What does he like?”

 

“He should be back in once you finish changing...or I’ll just text it to you. He’s calling Char’s school.” Bernie nods, “Letting them know what’s going on and that she probably won’t be around for a bit.” She swallows, knowing from personal experience that she won’t be able to return to things as they once were. Not with that depression fracture. She clears her throat, “Are you thinking of a barb coma?”

 

Serena shakes her head, “We’re going to keep her comfortable, but I don’t think it’s necessary as of yet. She’ll be waking from anesthesia within the next hour or so, hopefully. We’ll analyze the situation then.” She sighs, “Okay, let me pop off to get changed. I’ll be back to see if there’s anything Cameron would like.” She turns, leaving through the door, only to see her registrar moving toward her quickly, “Mr. Duval, something I can help you with?”

 

“It’s Mr. Silver. I really think you may want to look into it instead of me taking it to Mr. Griffin.” Xavier shakes his head, following the woman a little, “The way he’s talking...I think he might have been at the party as Ms. Dunn.” Xavier’s eyes are wide, wanting to make the woman proud and knowing he isn’t going to do that by sucking up, but by telling the truth instead.

 

It stops the woman in her steps, making her think for a moment. “Get me an constable familiar with forensic medical exams and a physician who specializes in them. I need to talk to her family to give permission. It was believed to be a possibility that she was violated in some way. I’d like any swabs or evidence taken to be counted...and not thrown out because they weren’t completed by the books.”

 

He thinks for a moment, glancing toward the patient one more time, “Did you need me to speak with Ms. Dunn’s family? That way you can change.” He’s figured out the woman, knowing her hatred of scrubs by now. “Just me trying to help out, Ms. Campbell. No more.”

 

Serena glances the young registrar up and down, a slight smirk playing at the corner of her mouth, not so much impressed, but amused by the man, “I appreciate your attempt to help, but...I’d rather be the one to talk to them if it’s all the same. Put the call out to the police for what I need.” She glances over to Silver’s bed, “And get him a sedative. I’m tired the noise.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Duval turns, retreating to the nurse’s desk. He sighs, lifting the call to do as he said as he was going to do.

 

Cameron stops at the desk after calling his sister’s school, smiling to his familiar faces, “Just wanted to stop by, has Mum said anything about changing Charlie’s forms?”

 

Donna lifts her head, “No, what needed to be changed?” She furrows her brow slightly, “I thought everything was accurate.” She pulls up the patient form on the computer in front of her.

 

“Name. She’s a Wolfe. Not a Dunn.” He explains, “Mum has been understandably preoccupied. I wasn’t sure if she ever said anything though. No rush, I just thought it should be documented.” He runs his hand through his hair, “Do you all need any help out here? It’s starting to get a bit busy.”

 

She smirks, amused by the young man, “Think you can just work whenever you want to?”

 

Cameron shrugs, “Why not? If you need help, I’m sure you’d all take it. That’s the benefit of being a doctor...especially here. Son of Major Berenice Wolfe, near step-son to Serena Campbell. I don’t think I’ll be turned down terribly often. At least to people who care about those things around here. I try to tend to things without the name dropping though.”

 

“Except just that time?” Donna stands, folders in hand. “No, Cam. Thank you though. I appreciate you asking. I know you’re probably getting a bit...restless.”

 

“You don’t know the half of it.” He anxiously shifts to his other foot, “I don’t like not being able to help...having a problem in front of you and just...not being able to do anything.” Cameron sighs a little, “Especially my little sister. It’s rough, really.” Pausing, he stands upright, folding his arms, “I can only imagine how Mum is feeling.”

 

She nods, “Probably not that great.” Donna steps around the desk, walking near him, “You’re doing a great job, but the ones that sometimes need the most help, aren’t necessarily sick.” She squeezes his forearm before walking back to one of the bays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm American, so I've tried to do a bit of research about what we call "rape kits" there in the UK. Hopefully, it's vaguely accurate...or at least accurate enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, warning of talk about sexual violation. Nothing goes in depth, but just a warning if it's something you need.
> 
> Also, still American. I did a bit of digging about UK procedure on this topic, which varies from US procedure greatly. Some of this may not be correct and I apologize to anyone that has had to live through it for getting it wrong.

Serena smiles to orderly after another chair is brought in, having it placed next to her partner. She waits for him to exit, giving Cameron and Bernie their coffees before taking a sip of her own. “Okay. There’s something I need to discuss with you both, that I know won’t be an easy thing to even...consider.”

 

Bernie holds her daughter’s hand, the only one without an intravenous line on the back of it, “Forensic exam?” It’s all she could think about really. Especially after looking to the young woman’s hand, “She has blood under her nails...” She swallows, her chin dimpling with emotion only slightly, “I was going to start um...cleaning her up a bit...and I noticed it...defense wounds-” She needs to stop herself before she begins crying again. She tells herself to hold it together. Luckily, the feeling of Serena’s arm around her upper body helps keep her calm.

 

“Would that just traumatize her further?” Marcus glances to the women, “We don’t know how-”

 

“All I need is your consent while she’s unconscious. When she wakes, she may not be in the mindset to make this type of decision.” The silver haired woman explains, “It will completely be of her judgement if she chooses to prosecute, but obtaining the evidence when it is...as fresh as possible, would be a best case scenario in order for her to do that.”

 

“She was found in a swimming pool...hopefully you’re able to obtain something if she...” Bernie nods, glancing to her ex-husband, “You don’t need to stay in here while it’s being done, if you don’t want. It’s invasive and...not an easy thing to...consider needing.”

 

Marcus runs a hand along his jaw, feeling the stubble beneath his fingertips. There was nothing he wanted more than for his daughter to be cared for. The thought of his daughter being violated sexually was one that caused tears to form in his eyes. He looks away, “Just...do what needs to be done.”

 

“Okay.” Serena answers quietly, knowing it isn’t something any parent wants think about.

 

Cameron leans against the wall near the door, “Wait, you think she was raped?” His voice quiet, his eyes shifting to his sleeping sister’s face. “Are you kidding me right now? I’ll look into her sodding friends on social media. Someone needs to know something. Someone would have taken her there. A place where she was stabbed and raped? She wouldn’t have gone on her own fruition.”

 

The silver haired woman leans to the back of her chair, still rubbing her partner’s back as she does so. She realizes that the young man may be the one to get to the bottom of things before police begin to poke around, “I think that would be an excellent idea. Was she in a band?”

 

“She sang...played guitar. How did you know?” The younger man smirks slightly.

 

“Calluses on the fingers of her left hand...” Bernie holds the girl’s hand up to show him, “Would mean she’s pressing against strings.” She offers her son a gentle, closed mouth smile. “She’s studied violin as well when she was younger.”

 

Marcus hums a chuckle as he nods, “She was actually quite good...I think she quit out of spite.”

 

“About fourteen, wasn’t it?” The blonde kinks her eyebrow a bit, thinking back to her fearless, headstrong daughter. Ready for anything. “I had to pay her not to break the thing.” Bernie reaches up to stroke the young woman’s hair a little, “Frustrated her to no end. She’s a perfectionist. Around the same time, she found your guitar in the attic.”

 

He nods, “And she was ten times the player I was.”

 

Cameron uses his mobile to shift through his sister’s social media page. The simple page someone from her band made. Someone in one of the audiences catches his eye. “I’ve seen this guy before...recently.” He mumbles to himself.

 

Marcus walks closer to his son, looking at what he is speaking of. “It says here, at the bottom of the page, _We thank some of our biggest fans. Jimmy, Mallory, Johnny, and of course Silver. If it weren’t for you all, we would still be in our garage._ ” He furrows his brow, “Not a bad page...nothing Charlotte cobbled together, but still interesting.”

 

The younger man snorts a quick laugh, “She has different hair in each picture.”

 

Serena begins to stare out, having heard her questionable patient’s name. “If you would all excuse me for a moment. I just thought of something I needed to speak with Ric about.” She stands, leaning down to Bernie’s ear, “Be right back.” She leaves the room, her vision instantly going to that of the patient she had deemed suspicious. Moving over toward the man, knowing he would have sobered up by now and that his soft sedative would also be kicking in.

 

Silver, now quiet and tame, swings his head around to look toward her when he feels he’s being watched. He smirks menacingly, beckoning her over with a slight tilt of his head. He waits for her to walk closer, “My girl, you are absolutely breathtaking.”

 

She raises her eyebrow, unimpressed, “I’m old enough to be your mother.” Serena removes her mobile from her pocket, pulling up a photograph from the Christmas holiday before last. She shows him a photograph, zooming in on Charlotte’s smiling face, “Do you recognize this young woman?”

 

His face softens, smiling more, “She’s my goddess. My world. My birth, my death, and everything in between.” Bringing his hand up, Silver zooms out on the picture, seeing her with other people, one of which the woman in front of him, “She your daughter?”

 

“I’m asking you the questions here.” Serena can feel her anger begin to rise, though she knows this isn’t a place to let it go. “I need to know if you were at the same party as she was.”

 

“Of course. We flow in the same stream.” Silver blissfully smiles, “Hair of the Caribbean sea, body of a goddess, milk chocolate eyes. What’s not to love? What’s not to follow?” He clears his throat, “We might have been at the same party. What does it matter?”

 

“What matters is she was brought in clinging to life, having hit her head at said party...among other things.” Her eyes glaze over ever so slightly, as she leans down to him. Her voice hushed, angry, “If I find out you had absolutely anything to do with any one of her injuries...I will personally make your existance regrettable. Do you understand?”

 

It doesn’t faze him, not even slightly. “My existence will be regrettable if I never see your incredibly beautiful face again, Ms. Campbell.” Silver places his lips against hers, laughing when she aggressively pulls away, disgusted. “Oh, the look on your face.” His chortle swells louder.

 

“Someone call security.” Serena calls out, turning when she sees the police near the nurse’s station. “Oh thank god. Constables, this man just-”

 

“We came for a forensic exam observation.” The young, female constable offers a confused look, “I’m PC Lewis and this is PC Jones. This is our FP, Dr. Barrington. Are you the one that called us?”

 

“I’m Serena Campbell.” She walks over toward the constables, “I did call you about evidence collection during a forensic exam. However, the man in that bed over there...was at the same party as the young woman you’re coming-” She swallows, shaking her head, “Look, one of you needs to speak with him with the other comes with me for the exam. Patient is unconscious, but her parents have given permission.” Serena takes a deep breath, attempting to clear her mind. She notices the older female doctor holding a box in her hands, knowing everything she could need for this would be in that box.

 

PC Lewis nods, “Sounds good. Well...not good, but...we can do that. Jones, you take the guy, I’ll stand for the exam with Barrington.” She watches as the man walks off, staying with the doctor, “So, you were doing a bit of snooping?”

 

“I...” Serena nods a little, “Yes, I have a bit of a personal stake. Hasn’t stopped me from performing multiple surgeries on her already.”

 

The young police constable shakes her head, “No, I wasn’t saying it as a bad thing.”

 

“Okay...” She licks her lips quickly, motioning to the ITU room. Serena leads them, motioning to the constable and the quiet physician. “Bernie, Marcus, this is Dr. Barrington who will be performing the collection, and this is PC Lewis who will be observing.”

 

Bernie watches as her husband leaves the room, sighing to herself, “Thank you for coming.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine this as about 3 hours from the last chapter. Everyone is kind of exhausted at this point, but none of them would actually admit it.

Charlotte Wolfe begins to slowly open her eyes, realizing she isn’t too certain where she is. Last she knew, she was set to perform at a party with her bandmates, but doesn’t remember actually playing anything. She remembers the crowd. The large windows and the beautiful candlelit pool. Her glass bottle of ale in her hand, she was on her second. She tries to talk, realizing there’s something in her mouth. A tube.

 

Bernie moves closer to her daughter’s face, “Charlie...don’t talk. Just relax.” She obtains gloves from an overhead box before removing the seal of the tube from her mouth, “Just breath out and cough.” She waits for a moment before pulling the long tube from the young woman’s throat. “Very good. Deep breaths.” She takes the oxygen respirator from the wall, holding it to her mouth. “I’ll get you a cannula in a second. Just keep sucking on that.”

 

“You’re home.” Charlie holds the apparatus in her hand, watching her mother with a slight smile, “I’ve missed you.”

 

“I’ve missed you too, sweetheart.” The blonde manages to find a cannula in one of the drawers, connecting it to the tube and hooking it around her ears. “Gave us all a scare there.”

 

“Got you back home.” She blinks her heavy lidded eyes, watching her mother. “You’ll stay?”

 

“Of course.” Bernie leans down to kiss her daughter’s brow, glancing to her watch. She moves to the foot of her bed, documenting the time she regained consciousness and had her breathing tube removed within her patient files, knowing she’d key them in later or have someone else type them in.

 

Charlie begins to lift her arms a little, noticing the tattoos adorning them. “What is all this?” She asks quietly, not recognizing the amount of work she’s had done. “Oh look, a Wolfe.” She breathily chuckles to herself, “I get it. Did you see it, Mum?” She turns an arm over, “Flowers...stars...words...quotes...” She holds one out, “Do you see, Mummy?”

 

The older woman studies her daughter, realizing something wasn’t completely normal. “Your Dad is here. Stepped out for a moment for some fresh air. Serena will be back soon as well. I sent Cameron home...not to London, of course. He’s going to stay at Serena’s with me until he needs to go home.”

 

“Who is Serena?” She furrows her brow, confused. “Why can’t I feel anything?”

 

Bernie licks her lips, “You were hurt pretty badly...very badly. You have some pain management running through your IV.” She nods, “Serena is um...” She pauses, “Let me call in the Neuro specialist to follow up with you.”

 

“No, Mum, just...just stay here.” Charlie reaches a hand toward her mother, “I want to hear about your last trip. Did you take a plane back here? A helicopter?” She smiles slightly, wincing, “I just want to go home. To you and Dad and Cam. Just...just, my room.”

 

She bites her lip, taking a seat on her bed, “Sweetheart, how old are you?” Her head tilts to the side.

 

“I’m...fourteen. You said you were only going for a couple weeks, but...you were gone for a month this time...I think. About a month, right? I...it’s been a long month.” Her voice turns quiet, “Dad’s been working and...Cam and I kind of...” She falls silent, watching her mother’s worried face, “I’m wrong, aren’t I?”

 

Bernie nods, studying her daughter, “You were at a party where things happened and it seems you were thrown into a pool from a first floor balcony, only to hit your head on the edge of the pool. You suffered something called a decompressed skull fracture which...needed to be reconstructed.”

 

“What about...this stuff...” Charlotte motions to her side, which she could feel odd sensations coming from, “Cut up?”

 

The blonde smiles a little, “Something like that, but we’re going to work on all of it together.” She takes hold of her daughter’s hand, “And I’m sure that, with therapy, everything will begin to come back to you.” Bernie watches her, “just know, I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“You’re wearing scrubs again...Holby City Trauma Consultant. When did that happen?”

 

“Let’s wait until your Dad gets back-”

 

“And who is Serena?” Charlie watches her mother intently, “You speak of her as if I should know her.” Her breath increases, obviously the unknown is causing her a bit of distress.

 

“Okay, calm down.” Bernie shakes her head, removing her mobile from her pocket to message her family, including Serena, to tell them the girl had awoken. She uses her other hand to rub the young woman’s forearm, “Dad should be in any moment. Cam will be by in the morning, I’d bet.”

 

“Just answer the question, Mum. Who is she?”

 

She swallows, standing. Bernie folds her arms, just watching her daughter, “Let’s wait for your father.”

 

“I just want to understand what the hell is going on.” Charlie glares toward her mother, “I want to know what happened and why my bloody head hurts and why you’re being so secretive. I want to know who Serena is and why I’m here...and how I got here. What could I have possibly done to get myself stabbed and thrown from a building?”

 

Marcus could hear the young woman from outside the door, telling one of the nurses to obtain the consultant and be ready to sedate her. He pushes into the room, smiling a bit toward his daughter, “Char, you’re awake.” He says happily, attempting to lighten the room a bit. “How are you feeling?”

 

Charlotte stares toward the man, “You’re...you have gray in your hair.” She hears her mother begin to chuckle, not really understanding why, “I’m...my head hurts.”

 

“Well, she believes herself to be fourteen.” Bernie glances to her husband, eyes widened a bit, “Just...think about that for a second.”

 

2010\. Bernie was home more. She mostly raised the children as teenagers. She loved every second of it. They were happy. Marcus felt himself begin to nod slowly, “Just a few years off.” He grins broadly, happy to see his daughter awake and speaking, “I’m just glad you’ve opened those beautiful brown eyes.”

 

“Happy to keep standards low.” Charlotte winces again, “my head...really hurts.” She notices her mother reach over her, pressing her call button. “I have tattoos and...lots of tattoos.” She groans, “My head. Please...please, it hurts.” She wants to bring her hands to her head, but can tell she couldn’t when each one of her parents take hold of a hand. “Please.”

 

Ric Griffin enters the ITU room, nurse in tow, smiling when he notices the young woman has awakened, “Charlotte, hello. Good morning.” He offers her a slight smile, “So good to see you awake.”

 

“She’s having some head pain.” Bernie nods to her coworker and friend, “Any chance Roxanna is still available?” She knows he would be able to see the distress on the younger woman’s face.

 

“I’ll look into that for you.” Ric nods, glancing to the nurse next to him, “Let’s do Five CCs of Diazepam.” Looking back to the young patient in the bed as the nurse rushes out, “Charlotte, I’m Ric Griffin. I’ve taken over for Serena until she returns in a few hours, but I’m sure she’ll love to hear that you’re awake.”

 

“Who the hell is Serena?” Charlie calls out, to no one in particular. She feels herself begin to slip away, her body beginning to convulse, her eyes rolling back into her head. Really, it was doing more harm than anything and not just because of her sutures around her head, but the ones on her torso. The blood on her gown showing she’s at least burst one of them.

 

“Okay, all hands off.” Ric calls, removing the pillow from under her head. It isn’t a terribly violent seizure, luckily. He accepts the syringe from the young nurse when she brings it back, “Get me another five of the same.” He injects it into her line, realizing he’s going to need to sedate her a bit more. “Okay, Charlie. Everything is going to be just fine.” It’s only a moment before another dosage is brought in for him. He notices the young woman’s convulsions drop considerably, until they finally stop, “There we go. Very good, Charlotte. Go ahead and take a nap if you’d like.”

 

Marcus shakes his head, turning toward the wall. He hates seeing his children ill, but the most it’s ever really been was that time Norovirus went through the house. Cam had brought it home and it seemed to sweep through them all. Never anything that was serious and in the hospital. Not until Bernie was airlifted home those few years ago. Never his children. “This is so much harder than I thought it would be.”

 

Bernie bites her lip, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Brain injuries often are.” She rounds the bed, standing where she was prior, “There were many, many brain injuries due to IEDs while in Kandar.” She swallows, shaking her head slowly, “It never gets easier to see...especially knowing there’s no real way to fix it except patience...and time.”

 

Ric checks the young woman’s vitals, replacing the pillow under her head. “I’ll look into Roxanna for you, but...Charlotte mostly just needs the rest. You both know that.”

 

“I’m not about to leave my daughter.” The blonde mumbles, shaking her head. “I promised her that I wouldn’t.”

 

“We can take turns. Shifts.” Marcus offers.

 

“I promised her.” Bernie says again, “I’ll sleep at her bedside if I need to, but...I’m not going anywhere. She was so relieved to see me. She...she thinks we’re still together, if you can imagine. Thinks we’re one...big happy family. She thinks she’s bloody fourteen years old.” She slowly sinks to her chair, “I didn’t have the heart to tell her that she was, in fact, twenty-two and that we’ve been divorced for just over two years.” She falls quiet just for a moment, “I wanted to wait for you.”

 

The man nods slowly, “Thank you, Bernie.” He knows it was probably a lot for his ex to do, considering he didn’t afford her the same luxury. Marcus moves back over to his daughter, working together was so much easier than to constantly be angry with this woman.

 

Ric finishes his assessments, “Press the button if there are any changes.” He nods toward the parents before leaving the room, leaving them alone in their thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About 3 hours from the previous chapter.

“Mum, why don’t you go and get a shower? Freshen up.” Cameron watches his mother intently, knowing she’d attempt to protest, “I’m not going anywhere, and you wouldn’t be either. If she wakes up, I’ll be here with her and she won’t be alone. She’s never alone during any of this. Ever.” He was able to talk his father into going home for some sleep, but knew his mother would be a different story. “Just in the On-Call room. Not even that far.”

 

Bernie paces slightly, arms folded, “Serena messaged me to tell me she’s on her way. I...I didn’t tell her that your sister doesn’t remember her.”

 

“She also doesn’t remember a lot of other things. I’d imagine she’ll be in for a shock when she sees this masterpiece.” He motions to his own face, causing his mother to give a breathy chuckle. “Mum, really...it’s okay. I’m here now. Go on and get a shower, go get some coffee...maybe a pastry or two. I doubt she’ll even wake up before you get back.”

 

“And if she does?”

 

Cameron motions to his face, “First thing she’ll see is, Masterpiece.”

 

The blonde lets out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding, amused. She runs a hand through her hair, “When you become a parent, if you become a parent, you’re going to know that there’s absolutely nothing that could keep you from your child. Pain, dirt, fire. Nothing.” Bernie shakes her head a little, “When you were kids, I didn’t leave because of you...because of either of you.”

 

“I know.” He continues to watch his mother, “Charlie and I both know that. We always did.”

 

Bernie bites her lip, hand falling to rest at her hips, “You’ll message me if she wakes? Message me if Serena gets here?”

 

“How do you know I don’t want some one on one time with my step-mum?” Cameron scowels playfully before nodding, “Of course I’ll text you. Just stop saying _message people_. Sounds like you’re sending a carrier pigeon...or a telegram.”

 

“Or perfect calligraphy on a long form letter?” She smirks, “I’m going to shower. Probably smell god awful.”

 

“You do.” Cameron watches as his mother leaves the room, looking back to his sister. He leans back in the chair that his mother was previously occupying. “Listen, Charlotte, if you changed your mind about talking to Mum and Dad, this wasn’t the way to do it.” His tone soft, teasing. “Just...don’t be too mad at her, eh? She’s happy now...and she’s here. That’s the most important, I think.” He glances up to the monitors, just a force of habit, watching her heartbeat.

 

“I can tell you, that your ugly mug is far from a masterpiece.” Charlotte answers quietly, her eyes open a little to watch him.

 

Cam smirks, “I had a feeling you were faking it.” He scoots his chair a little closer, taking hold of his sister’s hand, “At least I got you some alone time with your favorite brother.”

 

“My only brother...Can’t consider yourself a favorite if you’re an only.” Her head dips a little to look toward him, “Mum won’t tell me things...things I know I should be aware of. Like how old I really am and why Dad isn’t holding onto her like he’s afraid she’ll fly away and who the hell Serena is...”

 

“That’s because you’ve lost a chunk of memory, but it’s normal for your injury.” He nods, “Nothing to be worried about. I can tell you things that she won’t.”

 

“How old am I really?”

 

“Twenty-two. Smoke like a chimney, swear like a sailor. I’m pretty impressed that I’ve yet to hear you really do so.” Cameron smirks, picking up her hand to hold in his, “You’re a music teacher and you play in a band on the weekends...you guys are actually quite good.”

 

“I play violin in a band?” Charlotte furrows her brow, somehow her brother telling her this way doesn’t cause her any sort of excitement, probably because of his mellow ways.

 

“No, guitar.” He laughs a little to himself, “You’re really good at it too...and you can sing. You sound a bit like Mum when she sings, but...she’ll tell you that she doesn’t sing.” Cameron smirks, pulling a piece of hair around for her to see, “You change your hair color weekly or bi-weekly. It’s kind of your thing. Variety.” He nods, “It’s a miracle that it hasn’t fallen out yet.”

 

“Won’t fall out if you give it proper moisturizing hair treatments.” She furrows her brow, not really sure how she would know anything like that, “Hair masks.”

 

The young man smirks, “See? It’s already coming back to you a bit.”

 

“Mum and Dad.”

 

Cameron takes a deep breath, watching her, “Divorced...only a couple years ago. Mum is a lesbian...always has been, but was just too afraid to live her life that way.” He meets his sister’s eyes, “Was never really a surprise to either of us. She’s so happy now, Char.”

 

Charlotte looks out in front of her, waiting a minute to process it all, “You’re right, it isn’t a surprise.” She swallows before smiling, “And Serena is her partner.” When she notices her brother nod, she continues, “Ah-ha. It all makes a bit more sense now. Are there any pictures on your mobile?”

 

“Oh, of course.” He waves his eyebrows, “I actually really like Serena...Ms. Campbell. They met here, working together.”

 

“Do we call her Serena or Ms. Campbell?”

 

“Well, I like to call her Ms. Campbell because I worked here for a spell, but she tells us to call her Serena.” Cam nods, “they’re kind of perfect together. Since Mum or Dad couldn’t do your surgeries, she went in like it was a no-brainer. Like there was never any question that she was going to tend to you...and she’s an amazing surgeon.”

 

Charlie smiles a bit, looking to her brother’s phone once he put it before her, “Christmas?” She notices him nod, “Nothing like being festive with green hair. Who is the other girl? Serena’s daughter?”

 

“Yeah...she died not long after that, sadly.” He sighs, “Serena couldn’t handle things when Ellie died. She and Mum went to live in France for a while, Skyped with me all the time. You would speak on the phone, but...you kind of like staying to yourself.” Cam offers her a soft, reassuring smirk, “They returned about...five-ish months ago. Not too late to change things if you want to though, Charlie.”

 

She falls silent for a moment, watching her brother, “Why would I not talk to Mum?”

 

“Not just Mum, Dad too. You don’t really talk to either of them unless it’s Christmas holiday...and even then...” Cam shrugs, “And it’s not like you live too far from them either. That’s the bad part. It’s just...who you are, I guess. I don’t really know. Mum didn’t even know you were a teacher, neither did Dad.”

 

“To be fair, I didn’t know I was a teacher either.” Charlotte watches her brother, turning her head a little when she hears the door to the ITU open, seeing her mother’s partner enter. She doesn’t really know who she is, but gets the sense of familiarity. “I like your hair...”

 

Serena raises an eyebrow, having deposited her belongings in her office before having made her way to the ITU, “I thought for sure they’d have moved you on up to Darwin.” She smiles gently, moving to the foot of her bed to read through her files. “That’s your mother’s handwriting. She can never leave well enough alone...” She shakes her head.

 

“Charlie’s had a little bit of memory loss. So...Um...maybe slow it down a bit.” Cameron warns, making eye contact with the older woman, “She’s doing great, though. Ms. MacMillan hasn’t come by yet, but I’m sure she just hasn’t gotten in for the day.”

 

“You know those Neuro Consultants. Come in whenever they’d like.” The silver haired woman teases, removing her penlight from her pocket. “Let’s have a look, shall we?” She turns it on, ready to shine it in the young woman’s eyes, only to have the younger woman take hold of her wrist, “Charlie?”

 

“Who are you?” Charlotte whispers, watching her.

 

“Cameron, just how much time has she lost?” Serena doesn’t move, just letting the young woman hold onto her.

 

“Mum figures about eight years.” Cam answers quietly.

 

The young woman trembles a little, tears springing to her eyes out of frustration. “My brother tells me about my life and it’s just...just stories. Do you know how that is? Just stories?”

 

“No, I’m sorry, I don’t.” Serena answers gently, feeling the young woman release her grip. “However, that means nothing. In due time, it will come back to you...and you’re young, there’s plenty of life you’ve left to live. Plenty of life you’ve left to create.” She returns back to assessing the young woman’s pupil dilation, noticing they don’t actually react to the light, “Follow my finger.” She remains gentle with her, moving her index finger about in front of the young woman, “Very good, Charlotte.” She slides the penlight back into her blouse pocket, smiling a little, “Charlie, my name is Serena Campbell.” She takes a moment to document her findings in the young woman’s chart.

 

Charley’s face lightens ever so softly, “You’re Serena Campbell?”

 

Cameron leans back in his seat, propping his feet up on the bed, legs crossed. “She likes the gray.” He’s amused, watching the scene before him, “And I may have told her a thing or two.” He nods, “I know it’s the opposite of what you guys usually like in this instance, but...I don’t care.”

 

Serena reaches her hand down to touch the young woman’s bicep after she moves closer to the head of the bed, gently using her thumb to stroke the area, “You’re doing very well.”

 

“I thought of coloring my hair your same color once...it’s blue now...teal. Who has ever heard of blue-green hair? Probably isn’t natural.” Charlie furrows her brow, playfully, “I mean...in photographs of the last I saw you, you were a brunette.”

 

“That was a bit of time ago.” Serena nods, taking a seat at the young woman’s bedside, “You had green hair last you came around.”

 

“We all make mistakes.”

 

“Some more than others.” Cameron snorts, “I did like your aubergine and black hair though. That was a good one.” He folds his arms across his chest, watching the other women. “Charlie, remember what I said.”

 

“Surgeries...yeah.” Charlotte swallow, staring at the other woman, “Thank you.”

 

“There was never any question...of course I’d tend to you, Charlie.” Serena makes eye contact with the young woman, her tone still calm, nearly soothing. Just wanting to keep the girl from another seizure, as he chart said she suffered earlier this morning, “Your Mum would have lost her head in there...I won’t go over that though-”

 

“Ms. Campbell’s hand, in your chest. Pumping your heart back to life.” Cam nods, saying the things the other woman wouldn’t say. It’s what he does. It garner’s a look from his mother’s partner, “What? It’s the truth. Just think about that for a moment, Charlie.”

 

“And how do you know all of that?” Serena scowels toward him.

 

“I still have some spies around here...some that remember me, at least.” He waves his eyebrows, “Think you and Mum are the only ones allowed to have spies?”

 

“Oh, goodie.” The older woman sighs, amused.

 

Charlotte smiles a bit, watching the pair, “You fit right in.” She whispers toward Serena, “I’m um...I thank you...from the bottom of my heart that you’ve apparently had your hand all over.” She shivers a little, “Where’d Mum go?”

 

“She’ll be right back, Char, went to shower in the breakroom. Remember?” Cameron leans forward a little, “It’s like she’s the mind of a selective goldfish. She remembers some things, but other things she forgets nearly instantly. Is that normal?”

 

“It can happen.” Serena offers the young woman a reassuring smile, sliding her hand down from her bicep to take hold of the young woman’s hand, “We’ll work on it...together.”


	11. Chapter 11

Bernie walks closer to the ITU door, hearing her partner’s voice within. She pauses, also able to hear the gossip of the Nurse’s station. _He was at the same party as the ITU patient_ and _seems like he’s getting away with near murder._ She folds her arms, unsure what she should confront first. Clad back in her comfortable clothes she had stored in her desk, just in case. Bernie runs a hand through her hair, making her way over to the man’s bed, post surgery. She stands above him, staring down to the man. She pulls the curtain closed behind her.

 

Silver hums, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth, “I’d know those eyes anywhere...like my goddess.” When he doesn’t get a response from the woman, “You aren’t the only one to come and talk to me, you know. First that man, then the silver haired enchantress, and now you...mother of my goddess.”

 

“What did you get out of hurting her?” She attempts to contain her anger. It’s proving to be incredibly hard for her, “Nearly dead...and you violated her...did you spike her drink?”

 

“I did no such thing.”

 

Bernie tilts her head to the side, “she’s had a forensic exam performed.” She leans forward, pushing her thumb into the deep scratch wound in his shoulder, hearing him groan, “I’m betting the blood found under her nails is from this.” She lets him go, not believing she’s done such a thing, but standing her ground.

 

He tries to catch his breath, lucky the pain medication supplied cutting an edge from her probing of his shoulder, “Listen...I didn’t do anything.” Silver whispers, “I’m an undercover police officer...this cut is from her, yeah, but I didn’t hurt her. I know who did though and I’ve sent my offers in the correct direction. Your forensic exam will turn up nothing, they just think I did all that.” He meets her eyes, “I’m a father too...I’ve been doing this for a few years. We have them dead to rights now.”

 

She isn’t sure whether or not she could possibly believe him, “She nearly died.”

 

“I know.” Silver swallows, “I...I didn’t think it would happen. I knew about the forced Acid with sugar cubes on some of the people at that party. I knew about their indoctrination sessions. If I was the leader, or acted as if I wanted to be, I’d be the least suspected, obviously. I thought she’d go into the water...but she struggled too much.” He shakes his head, “I must continue to play it up, but I swear to you.”

 

Bernie bites her lip, folding her arms over her chest, “I was ready to rip you limb from limb...I still am a bit. You could have called your men to break up that party...if you’re really what you say you are.”

 

“Look me up, DS Robert Morgan. You got a pen? Paper?” The younger man continues to speak hushed tones toward her. When the woman manages to find what he’s requested, she offers it to him. “This is my collar number and this is a phone number you can ring to verify it.” He nods to her, “Apologize to your partner for me...she’s a good kisser, though.”

 

She takes the small paper back from him, watching the man, “I’m at a loss for words.”

“Good, I’d appreciate if you kept this to a minimum. Family is enough...if you even want that.” Silver watches the woman, “I really do apologize, Ms. Wolfe. She deserved better, but...she did just save many other women.”

 

“At what cost?” Bernie asks quietly, turning and opening the curtain again. She shoves the small piece of paper and the biro into her pocket as she returns to the ITU room, composing herself and clearing her throat before she enters. “Cameron, you promised to text me.” She scowls playfully toward her son, smirking. Bernie knows she needs to hide the conversation she just had.

 

“So sue me.” Cameron calls out.

 

She moves to stand next to her girlfriend, who was sitting at the side of her bed. Bernie takes hold of her hand, threading her fingers between the other woman’s, “Charlie, how is it going?” She scowels toward her son, “Both Serena and Charlie, and you didn’t message me.”

 

“Text, Mum, Text!” He hears his sister giggle, causing him to grin as well. “Besides, don’t yell at me for her waking up, she’s the one to control that. She was up before you even left to shower and just didn’t tell you.”

 

“Snitch.” Charlie smirks, glancing to her mother, “you look tired.”

 

Bernie shakes her head a little, “I’m fine. You’re the one in the bed here.”

 

“Also, the one who needs to stop moving her head so much.” Serena gently adjusts the young woman, having noticed some blood on her pillow, “I don’t believe it’s terribly bad, but you’ve been awful with this. Popping stitches left and right. At least that’s how it reads in your file.”

 

Charlie bites her lip, watching the woman who she suddenly couldn’t remember the name of, “I don’t mean to, ma’am.”

 

“See? Goldfish brain.” Cameron nods, taking hold of his sister’s hand, “You know, Serena, it really was nice at your house. Quiet, relaxed. Char, she even made coffee in the morning. Felt like I was at a bed and breakfast.”

 

“Minus the breakfast?” Serena shoots him a playful smirk. It was nice to have someone besides herself and Bernie there again. With Jason living primarily with his girlfriend, it became very quiet. Especially with the memories of Elinor there as well. She didn’t actually like the quiet in that house. “It was nice to have you as well, Cameron.”

 

“I could have very easily gone home to Dad’s and had my room that has been my room since I was spawned.” The young man explains, “but where’s the fun in that? Besides, Dad can’t make decent coffee to save his life.”

 

“Never could.” Bernie shakes her head.

 

“Mum.” A sense of fear grows within Charlotte, she isn’t certain what’s causing it or why she feels it. She doesn’t recognize these people. Her mother, however, has hardly changed in eight years. Familiar face, familiar voice. She doesn’t reach for her, instead just flexing her hand over and over in the bed. “Mum.”

 

“Okay, it’s okay.” The blonde reaches past her partner, sitting once the woman stands, “Just stay calm.” Her biggest fear is another seizure, another bout of convulsions that broke her heart the first time. “I’m right here. Everything is okay.”

 

Serena watches the mother and daughter, looking away for a moment. The whole exchange made her think about what it could have been if Ellie had been okay. Though she may not have necessarily been in the best of shape, she’d be alive. She swallows, “I’m going to go phone and see if Roxanna is in.” She starts a walk toward the door.

 

“Oh, and Serena.” When the woman tilts her head to face her partner, “The guy you thought had something to do with this...undercover officer. Said you’re a good kisser though.” Bernie smirks ever so slightly, “Which...I’m more than happy to verify if you wish.”

 

“You’re kidding.” Serena takes a deep breath, calming herself a bit. She mumbles to herself, making a quick meditation gesture with her hand as she pushes through the door.

 

Bernie turns her attention back toward her daughter, “You have me. What’s the matter?” She peers into her daughter’s confused eyes, heavily bruised from her injury, noticing she isn’t saying anything. “Okay. Are you hungry?” Another bout of silence, “Tired, maybe? It’s okay if you just want to sleep some more.” Bernie reaches a hand up, gently stroking the young woman’s teal hair. “I’m right here.”

 

Cameron watches his mother intently with his sister, swallowing, “You know...I teased you before. Teased you about thinking too much.” He shakes his head a little, “I shouldn’t have done that.” When his mother glances to him, he continues, “I can...if she needs long term care, I can help with that.”

 

“I know, Cam. She just needs therapy at the moment. Roxanna is going to assess her, which we aren’t going to remain in the room for, but we’ll stay just outside the door.” Bernie nods, making eye contact with her daughter for a moment before continuing, “The fact that she’s awake so shortly after multiple surgeries is already quite the accomplishment. Talking and alert after a decompressed skull fracture with only racoon eyes and a bloody ear and nose to show for it? That’s...incredible.”

 

“She’s a fast healer...like you.”

 

Bernie begins to nod slowly, “Unstable C-Five, C-Six spinal fracture. Pseudoaneurysm of the right ventricle.”  She smirks ever so slightly, “Not to blow my own trumpet, but...three days later, I was up and about.”

 

Cameron chuckles a little as he watches her, fully aware that his sister is awake and just staring toward their mother, just not responding. “I know, I remember visiting you. Charlie was just...terrified. Spent most of her time smoking outside. I think she was in here for maybe...five minutes.”

 

“Didn’t like to see her in pain.” Charlotte mumbles, able to remember that for some reason. She continues to watch her mother, blinking slowly, her vision blurry. “Can I have a fag now?”

 

Bernie shakes her head, “Not at this time, no.” She smiles a little, “When you’re well enough, I’ll give you one myself.” She leans down, gently pressing a kiss against her brow. “Don’t tell your Dad though. He’ll have my head. Had to hide my last pack for years from him.” Bernie watches her daughter, happy when she begins to relax a bit, “There you go.”

 

“Promise her fags and she’ll do whatever you want, apparently.” Cameron stands, moving the other chair in the room over on the other side of the bed for his mother, doubting his sister would let her go long enough for her to actually sit properly. “You should rest too. Not telling you to leave to go to Serena’s or anything, just...rest.” He knows she won’t. Not yet at least. “I’ll go and get coffee for us. I’ll check in with Serena. Maybe I’ll even get us a pastry.” His mother appears as if she’s about to object, but he shakes his head, stopping her. “I got this.” He leaves, needing a break himself. He doesn’t understand, even a little, how she can handle being in such an environment. Cameron knows that his mother is a much bigger person than he is because of it.


	12. Chapter 12

Roxanna MacMillan smiles gently toward the young woman in the bed. “You know, I must say, your progress is...astounding to say the very least.” She reads over the young woman’s file, “I’m very impressed.” The blonde nods, “however, we need to go through a few things. Standard, run of the mill stuff.”

 

Charlotte watches the woman in front of her. “Can my Mum come back?”

 

“She’s just outside the door. I tend to obtain better readings when it’s just the two of us.” She offers her a reassuring, closed mouth smile. “There are no wrong answers. Remember that.” Roxanna sits at the foot of the young woman’s bed, knowing a more casual approach was going to garner her better results. “What’s your whole name?”

 

“Charlotte...um...” The younger woman pauses, “Dunn, but...I don’t think it’s Dunn anymore. I think I might have changed it to Mum’s. I can’t be certain.”

 

“Very good.” Roxanna nods, writing down each answer, “Do you know where you are?”

 

“Holby City Hospital.” Charlotte points to a whiteboard across from her with the name of the hospital at the top of it, “This room has no windows, so...can’t tell you what time it is.” She motions to a clock, “Like, is that one in the morning or one in the afternoon? I’ve no bloody idea. One of them.” She pauses, “Pun unintended, yet accepted.”

 

The bleach blonde raises an amused eyebrow, “Okay. Spell the word  _ World  _ for me.”

 

“W-O-R-L-D.” The young woman replies easily.

 

“Now spell that same word, backwards.”

 

Charlotte furrows her brow slightly, such an easy task, “D-O-R-L...” She trails off, knowing she had messed up, “D-R...” She stops again, tears coming to her eyes out of frustration, “D...”

 

“You’re doing an incredibly good job, Charlotte.” Roxanna nods, listening intently. The young woman isn’t doing a very good job though. She flips to a fresh sheet of paper on the clipboard she was working with, readying her pen to hand over to the young woman, “I’d like for you to draw me a clock, please.”

 

Cameron holds his ear against the door, trying to listen to all he possibly can, “Sounds like she’s doing well.”

 

“Let’s hope so.” Bernie leans against the Nurse’s station, picking her head up when she sees her ex-husband approaching, “She’s in with the Neuro Consultant now. We’re staying out here until she’s all finished.” She offers him a hopeful smile, “You look a bit rough around the edges.”

 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Marcus shakes his head, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, “And when I finally did get to rest, it was...like two hours ago.”

 

“You could have slept. I would have called you if there were any major developments.” She shakes her head, “What about some tea? I can have a nurse bring us some.”

 

“I’ll be fine, Bern. Thanks.” He slowly removes his jacket, looking out to the steady AAU. “I don’t know how you lot do it. You especially. When I’m doing a bit of locum work here, Keller works out perfectly. Quick medicine like AAU, Trauma, ED...I never could.”

 

“I’m aware.” Bernie tilts her head from side to side, “Keller was a bit too...quiet for me.”

 

“Keller is quiet for everyone.” Cameron nods, “Unless you’re running marathon surgeries, which...I’ve seen. That stuff is insane to watch.”

 

“If you’ll all excuse me for just a moment, I’m going to go and check in on my other.” Bernie smiles to the two men in front of her, moving away with arms comfortably folded over her chest. She notices her partner in their office, keeping to herself. Bernie pushes the door open, “Campbell, you can come over with us, you know.”

 

“Catching up on paperwork.” Serena looks up after a moment, “Truth be told, the Neuro exam reminds me a bit of my mother. So, I’d much rather just wait here until that’s all over for Charlie.” She nods, “Besides, Marcus is back. Do you honestly think he wants me around?”

 

“Marcus likes you.” She answers incredulously, having a feeling her partner felt like she wasn’t wanted, when it was actually the opposite. “Cam likes you. I guess I like you a little bit.”   
  
“Gee, thanks.”

 

Bernie offers an amused look on her face, “I think even Charlie is coming around. Granted, she can’t remember much in five minute intervals, but she’s trying, right?”

 

“I was thinking about the long run.” Serena nods, setting her pen down and leaning back in her seat a little to better make eye contact with her partner. “Will we take her with us or send her with Marcus? Are either of our houses even accessible if she’s going to have issues with that? What if Roxanna’s evaluation is less than stellar?”

 

The blonde nods, “All I can think about as well.”

 

“Obviously, we’ll bring her home. Two of us is better than one of him.” The silver haired woman answers matter-of-factly, eliciting a surprised reaction from her partner, “That is, if she’s unable to stay in her own home. Of course we’ll tend to her. No questions asked.”

 

Bernie tilts her head to the side, “Serena, if you aren’t comfortable-”

 

“It isn’t about my comfort. It’s about Charlotte’s care.”

 

“I know, I understand that. It’s just...what about Jason and the baby? We don’t know how that whole thing is going to play out. What if they need to stay with us?” The blonde offers, “I’m not saying I don’t want Charlie close or that I don’t want to care for her, not in the least. However, I’m just thinking about...the possibilities.”

 

“True, but she’s been hesitant to let you out of her sight since she has awakened...She thinks she’s fourteen.” Serena offers, watching her partner intently, “I cared for my mother, I cared for Jason, and we can care for Charlotte together.” Her tone serious, honest. “This isn’t something I’m unfamiliar with.”

 

“Cameron has already offered to stay home and care for her if that’s something that needs to happen.” Bernie licks her lips, watching as Serena returns to the work in front of her. She knows this is because of Elinor. Some part of it is reminding her partner of her lost daughter. “Which he can do in the daytime while we’re at work. I’m sure we can talk to Abigail about working something out in terms of a schedule with her.”

 

The silver haired woman glances up toward her girlfriend, a sparkle in the corner of her eye, “That would work wonderfully.” Serena’s smile grows ever so slightly.

 

“Good.” The blonde nears the other woman, leaning down to capture her lips tenderly. “First thing’s first, let’s see what Roxanna thinks. We’ll take it one step at a time.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Now, please, don’t allow that to discourage you.” Roxanna MacMillan leans forward ever so slightly in her office chair, leaning against the desk in front of her. “My conclusions to Charlotte’s initial assessment show that she’s well on the way to a near total recovery. However, Brain injuries are tricky like that. Right now, she’s confused mainly. Having some issues with spacial awareness.”

 

“The recovery times for TBI is anywhere between six months to two years...if not longer.” Marcus rubs his hand on the nape of his neck as he thinks, “She’s a teacher. Will she ever be able to return to her job doing that? My son says she finds it quite fulfilling.”

 

“Well, the thing about TBI patients is-”

 

“Who they are as a person can change.” Bernie interrupts, noticing Roxanna nod. She offers a quick, breathy chuckle, “Even something so trivial as food likes and dislikes. Happened to one of my mates in Kabul. Absolutely hated onions our entire tour and then couldn’t get enough of them once he was allowed to have solids again.”

 

“Exactly. However, we tend to see the most improvement within six months of injury. With constant monitoring and therapy, I don’t see how she couldn’t make a near full recovery.” Roxanna attempts to offer a hopeful smile, “The main thing is, you both need to be very patient with her. I didn’t want to get her out of bed just yet, but I can see that probably happening by the end of the week. I’ll be able to assess her balance a bit better at that point.”

 

Marcus nods, bringing his arms to his chest in a fold, “So, she will remain in ITU until...” He shrugs, “until all those answers are met?”

 

“Not necessarily.” The Neuro consultant leans back in her chair slightly, “I’d like to keep her for at least a week under observation. Seizures are common, but it resets that timetable. Especially if she has another. I’ll put her nurses on fifteen minute obvs. However, once she is released, I do imagine she will need help at home.”

 

“Marcus, we can talk about that later.” Bernie glances toward her former husband, “I’d really like to include Charlie in that discussion.”

 

“She isn’t of sound mind.” Marcus nearly mumbles, shaking his head a little. “We have a few days to think about it.”

 

“I, also, insist you include her in discussions about her own care.” Roxanna nods, “Being aware of her surroundings and who will be with her day to day is incredibly important. That doesn’t necessarily mean literally, such as a particular house or staying in a particular room, but I mean in the general sense. For instance,” She glances toward the mother of her patient, “If she chooses to stay with you and Serena, she will know that is where she’s going. Marcus, if she goes with you, she will know that as well.”

 

“I understand.” Bernie nods, making eye contact with her fellow consultant. She knows it’s probably going to be a hard pill for her ex-husband to swallow. Split between two hospitals, neither of them honestly had the time for this. However, she would find time for her children if she needed to. She owed it to them. Standing, Bernie offers Roxanna her hand to shake, “Thank you so much for taking her on.”

 

“She’s a priority. Her neurological care was always going to come to me.” She shakes the other woman’s hand. Roxanna nods to Marcus once he does the same, “TBI isn’t an easy thing to deal with, but you’ll learn Charlotte’s ways, and any new traits she may develop. I’m always here, for the both of you, if there’s anything you’d like to discuss.”

 

Marcus offers the woman a soft smile, “We’ll be learning a great deal regardless.” He follows along with his ex-wife. “What do you make of all that?”

 

“Roxanna knows what she’s doing. I trust her.” Bernie slides her hands into her pockets, “We’ll forego talking with Charlie about this though. At least for today.”

 

He watches how she carries herself. Bernie has always been a beautiful woman, now being no different. Something within him, despite her betrayal, would always care for her. Especially since looking into Charlotte’s eyes, her mother’s eyes, made him think of their good times together. Marcus brings a hand to his own face, rubbing it against his stubble, “I have no idea where she lives.”

 

“Cameron probably knows.” She nods her head as the board the elevator, “I wouldn’t mind obtaining some of her things...maybe it will jog memories. Photographs wouldn’t hurt either.” Bernie sighs ever so slightly, “Most of mine are in storage tubs in Serena’s attic.”

 

“If you’re living with her, you know, it’s your home too.” Marcus smirks to himself, amused by the woman, “You’re allowed to live in places...Allowed to move fully into them.”

 

Bernie shrugs, “She raised Elinor there, tended to Jason and her mother there. Sometimes...” Bernie falls silent after a moment, shaking her head, breathily chuckling to herself, “this isn’t really a conversation to have with one’s former partner.”

 

“Well, probably not. However, we aren’t one’s run of the mill ex-partners, are we?” He raises an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest. “I spent a year being angry with you. I did some...really awful things in order to hurt you. I apologize for that, but I can’t take any of those things back.” Marcus shakes his head, “We can try to be friends though. We raised children together, we’ll tend to Charlotte’s care together...I like Serena. I’m glad you’re happy, Bernie. We all deserve that sometime.”

 

She notices a tear stealthily escape her eye as she bites the corner of her mouth. “You too, Marcus. You deserve that too.” Bernie pauses, swallowing, “I’m uh...I think I should include Serena in on what we just talked about upstairs with Roxanna.”

 

Marcus nods, “I’m going to head out anyway. I’ll see if I can find any of our photograph books.” He offers the woman a smile, “Don’t want to upset Charlie with a goodbye. She doesn’t have a real sense of time anyway. Just tell her I...” He shrugs, “went to work or something.”

 

“I’ll take care of it.” Bernie reaches over, patting him on the shoulder as they split, herself walking to the ITU room, containing her daughter and partner.

 

Serena sits closely to the bed in a high backed chair, sliding through photographs on her mobile as she holds them up in front of Charlotte, having accessed the younger woman’s social media page. “Here you are with your brother when you were small...looks like you stole his skateboard.”

 

Charlotte snorts a chuckle, “He was so angry that I had taught myself. Like...I remember him yelling at my Dad that it was his thing and I was supposed to stick with bicycles and scooters because they were girl things.” Her face lights up a bit, “I was so furious that he’d say anything was just a girl’s thing, first, then I decided to pick whatever hobby my brother liked and learn to do it better than him. There was the skateboard, then yo-yo, then rollerblading...I’m sure there were a few others, but I’m a little foggy at the moment.”

 

“How about this one?” The silver haired woman slides to one of Bernie, clad in her Army garb, clutching the girl closely in her arms.

 

“That was...” The teal haired young woman thinks for a moment before finally formulating a response, “I was about six there...I think. She had been gone for...seemed like forever, but...I think it was something like fourteen months. I cried every day. She uh...surprised me at school. I was having lunch and...one of my mates pointed over that there were soldiers there. Sometimes they would come to talk about being in the military or whatever. We’d have firefighters and police do the same about their...assigned craft. I didn’t even think to look over until she was at the end of my asile. Thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest.” Charlie licks her lips in a grin, “they put us in the school newsletter...then in the yearbook.”

 

“I thought, she’s never going to look over to me. I thought it was a bad idea, but...” Bernie steps closer to the bed, having just been listening to the pair, “It all worked out pretty well in the end.”

 

“Serena was asking me who people are. She didn’t know you colored your hair red once.” Charlie smiles toward her mother.

 

“During a very dark period in my life.” The blonde teases as she watches them for a moment, making eye contact with her partner, “Where’s Cam?”

 

“I sent him home. Poor thing nearly fell out of the chair, falling asleep.” Serena nods, “Figured we’re already dealing with one head injury, I didn’t need another with him hitting his head on the floor.” She teases, able to tell the conversation probably didn’t go as Bernie thought it would, “Marcus?”

 

“Sent him home.” Bernie snorts, repeating her partner’s words, “He’s going to look for some photo albums or pictures in general. All of mine are in our attic.” She sits on the other side of the young woman in the bed, holding her hand.

 

“Why not text Cameron? I’m sure he can retrieve them. I can bring them in tomorrow morning...though I really think you should go on home for some sleep.” Serena tilts her head to the side, knowing the woman would object, “I can stay with Charlie.”

 

“I don’t want that.” Charlie responds quietly, pulling at her mother’s hand a little. “Up here, Mum. Big bed.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Her mother answers quietly, raising an eyebrow to look to her partner. Bernie carefully climbs into the young woman’s bed, lying next to her, careful of her wounds, tubes, and monitor cords. “How about we look at more photographs?”

 

Serena smirks ever so slightly, amused by her partner, offering her mobile to the young woman. “She has you wrapped around her finger.” She watches as her near step-daughter begins to swipe through the pictures with her finger, smiling to various ones.

 

“I don’t mind it.” Bernie props her head up a little with her elbow, comfortable with just her partner and her daughter in the same room. “Roxanna says mild to moderate TBI.” She knows Serena had studied up on brain injuries when her mother was ill, somehow hoping she could make her better. Reverse the damage already done. She knew that Serena was her best ally through all of this.

 

The silver haired woman raises an eyebrow, remember how quickly her mother degraded and speaking of various things with Guy Self when he was both the CEO and the primary Neuro Consultant of Holby. He was the best, but...out of the business for the most part now. Serena nods, “Six months...and we’ll have a better idea.” She offers a slight smirk, “so far...I’d say she’s got a good chance of long term success.”

 

“This is my brother Cameron,” Charlotte offers the mobile to the women, “when we were small. He tried to steal my Gameboy and I accidently broke his leg.” She hums a giggle to herself, “he didn’t even have that cast for very long. Only like...four months? Something like that. Got it wrapped in green and I helped him paint a part so it would look like a Ninja Turtle.”

 

Bernie smirks ever so slightly, making eye contact with her partner, “Hopefully, you’re right.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 days after the last chapter.

Charlotte sits within a wheelchair in the brightly lit physical therapy room, lit only by the sunlight. She shys her face away, keeping a hand over her eyes. “I hate this room,” she mumbles. Charlie doesn’t know these people, and if she’s already met these people, she doesn’t remember them.

 

“Oh, I thought you might.” Serena offers the young woman a pair of sunglasses from her pocket, “they’re your mother’s, but let’s not tell her that I may have stolen them this morning.” She smiles as the young woman takes them from her mother’s partner, looking at them as if she doesn’t remember what to do with them. Serena steps around to the front of the wheelchair, gently and carefully pushing the glasses onto the young woman’s face. “There we go. Better?”

 

“Much. Thanks.” She offers the woman a closed mouth smile. Charlie can tell this woman cares about her, but isn’t exactly sure why. She reaches a hand out, gently touching the woman’s cheek. There’s something in her eyes, “It will be okay.” Her tone gentle, but certain of herself.

 

She clears her throat, nodding as she stands. Serena glances over toward the physical therapists. “Hello. Have you received Ms. Wolfe’s patient directive from Neuro?” Upon a confirmation from the young people, she offers a nod, “Very well. Charlotte, I’ll be up to get you once you’re finished.”

 

“Where’s Mum?” Charlie’s tone nervous, her hands trembling as she stares forward, at nothing in particular.

 

“She’s on AAU, taking on a couple patients. Helping us out. She isn’t going anywhere without you.” Serena places her hand over the young woman’s noticing the shaking, “I swear to you. Have I let you down yet?”

 

“Saved my life.”

 

“Exactly.” The older woman smirks a little, amused that this is how the young woman is going to remember her for a while at least. “These people are going to get you back up and walking. They’re going to check out your balance and some other things...and you’ll be fine.”

 

“No, no. I don’t want to do this. I don’t want this.” Charlie begins to mumble, gripping Serena’s hand. “Stay.”

 

Serena glances toward the therapists, then crouching back in front of the young woman. “I’m not able to stay during your session, but you’re in safe hands. Mum and I are just a phone call to AAU away and we’ll rush back up here when you need us. However, I know you want that fag. The only way you’re going to get that is if you’re able to walk to a portion of this hospital where that sort of thing is allowed.”

 

Charlotte’s gaze meets Serena’s eyes, “You’ll come right back?”

 

“Right back.” She nods, able to see just how terrified the young woman is. “Get through this, with no issues reported by your therapists, and I’ll have a treat waiting for you in your room in AAU.” Serena smiles a little, “Can you try that for me?” She notices Charlotte nod before she stands again, “Very well.” Serena nods towards the therapists again, making her exit. She waits until she closes the door behind herself before touching her partner’s face on her mobile, lifting it to her ear. “Anything?”

 

“This place is...incredibly interesting. It’s a simple one bedroom flat, but...She paints, she has a few guitars here. I’m...beside myself.” Bernie takes a seat on the sofa. “I’ve never been here before...and Cam says she’s lived here for nearly three years.”

 

“Mum, look.” Cam pulls down a few of her framed photographs on her faux mantle, offering them to his mother. 

 

“Oh...” Bernie gives a pleased sigh, smiling to herself, seeing the large photograph of them all two Christmases ago in black and white. A photo of Charlie dressed in her mother’s Army fatigues and large combat boots, no more than the age of two. One of she and her brother hanging on their father, Bernie remembers taking that one herself. “We’ll take these with us, Cam.”

 

“I promised her a surprise after her treatment if she doesn’t give them a hard time. Anything around there that can be construed as as such?” Serena listens to the conversations between mother and son.

 

“One of the guitars would be too large. What about a notebook?” She asks, hopeful. 

 

“Now, there’s an idea.” Serena nods slowly, “What else is around there?”

 

Bernie touches her screen to turn on the speaker, “Cam, can you think of something else we can take?”

 

“Her iPod?” Cameron holds up the, what some may call, vintage MP3 player. “Looks like there’s classics on here, some of her band’s stuff as well. They’d do covers, but sometimes, they would perform original stuff. Char was a hell of a song writer if given a chance. Eat your heart out, Kate Bush.” He offers his mother the gadget, with neon yellow earbuds wrapped around it. Cameron returns to looking through a glass cabinet, “Here we go, here’s one of her band’s CDs.” He tosses it to his mother, slightly impressed when she catches it midair.

 

“The iPod would work perfectly. Take one of the guitars home with you lot though. We can keep working on this with her.” Serena nods, pushing the button for the elevator, “I’m about to step into the lift. I’ll see you soon. Love you.” She disconnects the call, knowing her partner would come through with items just fine.

 

Bernie rises from the sofa, “I should get some of her clothing together. Something she can change into while in hospital.” She strolls towards the bedroom, noticing the stacks of large canvases piled against the wall with her daughter’s signature near one of the corners on each of them. One of the paintings catches her eye though. She realizes it’s her daughter’s interpretation of being alone.  _ Kabul _ written near the center. This was what Charlie felt when she left the last time with the Army. Bernie sighs, clearing her throat to push back her emotions. She pulls open a drawer on the young woman’s dresser.

 

Cameron follows after his mother into the room, watching as she sorts through his sister’s belongings. “Need help?”

 

“No, I...I can do it.” She kneels in front of the bottom drawer, pulling it out and finding virtually nothing. “Where are her bloody pajamas?” Bernie attempts to shield her face from her son by keeping it down, overcome with all that is going on. She hasn’t really had a minute to just stop. Stop thinking about her daughter, stop herself from autopilot.

 

“She lives alone...and when she has a gentleman caller, she doesn’t have much need for them anyway.” He smirks, not expecting his mother to consider anything of the sort. Slowly, Cam takes a knee next to his mother, carefully wrapping his arms around her from her side. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t see how he could.

 

Bernie feels herself grow increasingly frustrated, reaching a hand up to touch her son’s arm. She sniffs in her emotions, feeling tears begin to form in her eyes. “The worst part...about all of this...” She licks her lips in thought, “Isn’t that she’s hurt...or that she has a long road to recovery. No, we’d be there for her concerning that without issue. It’s that...everywhere I turn in this place...I realize how little I know my daughter. My own daughter. My own flesh and blood.” Bernie clears her throat, shaking her head a little, “You’re like your father in that respect. You wear your heart on your sleeve...and you’ve allowed me to get to know you again.”

 

“I even look forward to it.”

 

“But she...I didn’t know she painted or was in a band or was a teacher...I didn’t know any of that.” Bernie brings a hand up to wipe her cheek quickly, “I keep promising her that we’ll try to get her back to where she was before, but how can I honestly do that if I’m not so sure who that person even was to begin with?”

 

Cameron nods a little, understanding where she’s coming from, “You’ve got me...and you have Serena, and even Dad, as weird as that sounds. She may only truly recognize you for the moment, but...you’ve got us too. Hopefully she isn’t as secretive this time around as she was before...” He smiles a little, “Things would be a bit easier on everyone.”

 

She finally takes a moment to listen to her son’s words before embracing him fully, “You’re smarter than you let on.” Bernie mumbles quietly in his ear, closing her eyes as she holds him there.

 

“How about I grab something of yours later? Pajamas? You and Char are nearly the same size. At least she’d have something.” Cam pulls away a little, knowing they need to finish up.

 

Bernie nods slowly, “Great idea.” She pecks the tip of his nose with a quick kiss, smiling toward him. “Let’s get a move on.”


	15. Chapter 15

Serena Campbell checks her watch on the inside of her wrist, smiling to herself as she makes her way toward the Physical Therapy room. She picks her head up, noticing the CEO standing just outside the door, leaning ever so slightly against the wall, “Abigail?”

 

“Oh, hello.” Abigail Tate smiles toward her friend, “I came to give PT a once over and happened to run into Major Wolfe’s daughter. Thought Bernie would come to pick her up, but I suppose you’re fine too.” She teases, opening the door for her, “She’s been finished for a few minutes.”

 

“I’m sure I’ll hear about that.” She smiles toward the young woman, sitting in the wheelchair with one leg folded over the other at the knee, glasses still covering her face. “Charlotte, I do hope I didn’t keep you waiting for very long.” 

 

Charlotte lifts her head toward the woman, offering a soft smile. “Oh...hello.” She appears slightly confused, “I like your hair.” The young woman restrains herself from reaching out to run her hands through it. Knowing she probably spent time curling it that morning.

 

“You usually do.” Serena crouches in front of the young woman for a moment, “I’m Serena Campbell.” She’s had to do this multiple times at this point. As Cameron called it, Charlie’s goldfish brain. The young woman’s short term memory was something that was left to be desired.

 

“Mum’s girl.” The young woman’s face brightens, “See? I remembered.” Charlie’s eyes drifts to the other woman standing there, “I’m Charlie Wolfe.” 

 

“Well, that’s a change. You haven’t remembered your name change for a couple days.” Serena smirks, amused as she unlocks the wheels of the chair before pushing the young woman from the room. “Charlie, this is my friend Abigail Tate. She’s the CEO of the hospital and a fantastic cardiologist.”

 

The young woman raises an eyebrow, “What does CEO mean here?”

 

Abigail walks with them, “It means I’m the boss around here.” She’s surprised the young woman is even speaking as well as she is based on her wounds. Abigail made sure to continually look in on the young woman’s progress. “I was impressed how well you did in there. Not quite ready to walk on your own, but you’re awful close.”

 

“...but I fell.” Charlotte shakes her head, knowing her fall ment failure. Sure, they encouraged her, but she knew how she felt in her heart. “It isn’t good if you fall.”

 

“The important thing is that you got back up.” Serena offers, “Failure is the only way to succeed. Learn from your mistakes and move on.” She remembers the words she told a young F1 while drunk on the roof, surprised she remembered anything from that long ago, especially since she was intoxicated.

 

“I didn’t exactly have a choice.” The young woman mumbles, flexing her hand as she sits, feeling as it trembles. “It’s really hard to...suddenly not remember how to walk properly. Expect to just, get up or whatever and not be able to. I...” Charlie’s eyes well up with frustrated tears, glad they’re hidden behind her glasses, “or not remembering things that I should just bloody know...like brushing my teeth.”

 

“I know. Just relax, Charlie.”

 

Abigail can see the sense of nervousness that has suddenly covered her friend’s face. Deciding to focus on the young woman, “So, Charlie, I really like your hair...and your tattoos. I only have the one, but it isn’t anywhere near as nice as yours.” She pushes the button to call the lift.

 

Charlotte holds her arms out, looking to the grayscale ink. “I don’t...” She swallows, shaking her head a little. She pauses, staring out in front of her. “I remember kids tracing them...coloring them in. Small children. I...” She appears agitated, mumbling, “I don’t understand...I don’t understand. Serena, I don’t understand.”   
  


Serena crouches in front of her, knowing this is what works best for her. “I know. Your Mum and Cameron will probably be able to fill you in when we meet with them downstairs.”

 

“She’s still in AAU ITU?” Abigail raises an eyebrow, “wouldn’t she be better off in Darwin step down?” She pauses, remembering who the young woman related to, “I understand your desire to have her close, but Serena-”

 

“She had another bout of convulsions the night before last. They’ve been only slight, but common. We need to keep her close. I understand you notion of sending her to a unit that specializes in TBI, however-”

 

“Please consider moving her there. Especially if she’s having epileptic tendencies.” Abigail watches her friend who is still crouching in front of the young woman, “There are specialists there that would better be able to monitor her conditions and it wouldn’t stop either you or Bernie to look after her. In fact, it’s encouraged.”

 

“I don’t want that. I want to stay where I am.” Charlie reaches a hand to hold onto Serena’s as it sets upon the armrest of her chair. “Mum is there.”

 

“Mum will be wherever you are...you have nothing to worry about.”

 

The CEO sighs heavily, “Charlotte, your location in this hospital has absolutely nothing to do with whether or not your mother, or whoever wishes to do so, will be permitted to see you.”

 

“That isn’t what she’s worried about.” Serena shakes her head a little, still holding the young woman’s hand as she pushes her onto the lift. She waits a moment, realizing Abigail probably doesn’t understand what she’s talking about, “Charlie, what year do you feel like it is currently?”

 

Charlotte bites her lip a little, “Two-thousand-and-ten.” She answers matter-of-factly, “I just want my Mum, please. She didn’t leave, did she? She doesn’t like goodbyes, but-”

 

“She hasn’t gone anywhere. Nothing to worry about.” Her gaze shifts over toward her friend, “Look, I’ll come upstairs to discuss this with you later, if you wish. However...right now, to her, she’s just a scared little girl who believes her mother will go off to war at any time...and she won’t know it.” Serena tilts her head slightly, after falling quiet for a moment, “I’ll speak with Bernie about moving her, but she’s receiving excellent care where she is at the moment.”

 

“And draining your resources.” Abigail offers.

 

“There are bigger issues that drain AAU resources than a sick patient.” Serena shakes her head.

 

Holding the elevator door as her friend and the young woman move off the elevator, leaving Abigail to remain on, “There may be something they know up there that you aren’t privy to down here. I understand your sense of loyalty, really I do, but...you have to do what best suits the patient...and we both know that’s Darwin.” She allows the door to finally close.

 

“I don’t like it when I’m talked about as if I’m not even here.” Charlotte says quietly.

 

“I apologize.” Serena pushes her toward her room.

 

“I might not remember your name all the time, but I know who you are. I may feel like I’m fourteen, but...by these tattoos, I know that I’m not.” The young woman licks her lips, “And I...I have blue hair and I barely remember who I was. I have flashes that...scare the shit out of me. Things I must have been into...people I knew.” The young woman shakes her head, “I remember drinking and...” She pauses, laughing to herself a little, “smoking things I shouldn’t smoke.” Charlie watches the woman as she steps around in front of her once they step through the doors of her room, “and then it goes away...live a wave in the ocean.” She clears her throat, pushing herself up to a better sitting position in the chair, “And I know there’s something I need to remember...and it’s just...gone. It’s hard not being able to properly use your own mind.”

 

“Then we’ll keep working on it.” Marcus sits in the corner of the room, having listened to and watched what his daughter said. “That’s how it’s supposed to be.” He stands, moving closer to her, “Ready to get back into bed?”

 

Charlotte looks to the man, nodding a little. He resembles her father, but older somehow. Grayed at the temples and more wrinkles about his eyes. His voice may even be slightly deeper, she thinks. He seems lost, but not in the same way she is. “Yeah, okay.” She lets the man and Serena help her back into bed. “You said Mum would be here.” She glances back to Serena, “Where is Mum?”

 

“Just stepped out to the loo, that’s all. She’ll be back in a moment.” He covers for the other woman, tilting his head to offer the surgeon a slight smile. “I really like those shades, Char.”

 

“Mum’s girl stole them for me.” Charlie mumbles, laying her head back. “I’m keeping them.”

 

“No one was demanding you return them.” Marcus smirks, “Therapy went well, I imagine?” He focuses on his daughter, reaching out to hold her hand. He folds his arms across his chest when she moves her hand from him so he isn’t able to hold it. Marcus doesn’t really understand why his daughter doesn’t recognize him because of his graying temples. A part of him is even tempted to color his hair.

 

Serena notices the way she’s acting toward her father, “Therapy went great. They’re working on some passive strength exercises and they believe she may be up to standing soon.” She sits at the edge of the bed, pulling up a simple game on her mobile before offering it to the young woman to keep her occupied. “Marcus, this is common. Please, don’t take offense.”

 

“I’m not offended.” He shakes his head, “I just...want my baby girl to recognize me.” Swallowing, Marcus brings his hand to the back of his head as he lowers himself to a seat.

 

“I don’t...like to talk about this, but my mother suffered from vascular dementia. It’s what stole her from me.” Serena doesn’t believe she’s opening herself up to this man in this way, but knowing what he’s experiencing. She folds her hands in her lap, “She didn’t recognize me for the majority of her final months as she deteriorated.” Serena finds herself falling quiet for a moment, “It isn’t a good feeling. However, as my mother deteriorated, Charlie is improving. Leaps and bounds. One day, she’ll look at you the same way she looks at Bernie.”

 

Marcus swallows, knowing it wasn’t an easy thing for the woman to tell him, “She’s always looked at Bernie that way though. Always right behind her...ready to follow her as closely as she could. I was most shocked that she was the one who didn’t go into the medical field...or the service, just so she could be like her Mum. Still am.” He nods slowly, “I found out this week that she’s a teacher. Something I would have...never guessed in a million years.”

 

“Our children surprise us at every possible turn. It’s their job.” She turns her head to glance back toward the young woman in the bed, still wearing her sunglasses, “Just like it’s her job to get better.” Serena watches as the young woman raises her arm with the mobile within it, quickly grabbing the device before the young woman has a chance to throw it out of frustration. “You did a great job.”

 

“How do you know?” Charlie asks with pointed eyebrows, not necessarily wanting to break the mobile, but not knowing another way to deal with that particular emotion.

 

“I could see it in the reflection of the specs.” Serena offers her an amused smirk when the girl cracks a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

“I don’t want to go here. I don’t want this. I make my own decisions.” Charlie shakes her head, hands trembling as she sits in her wheelchair. “Mum...Mum, please-”

 

“Charlotte, I’m staying with you. Nothing is changing except you receive a better bed, with a better view.” Bernie pushes her chair, knowing it’s worrying her daughter, “Your brother and your father will be up once you get settled. You’ll just have more space.” She’s glad they’re nearly to said new space on Darwin, glancing down to see her daughter’s head tilted back and her limbs tensing as she begins to convulse. “Come on, Charlie.” She locks the chair as she steps around the front of it, catching her daughter before she falls to the floor. “I need some help here.”

 

“Let’s lower her slowly.” Frieda Petrenko races over to the woman, keeping a hand under the young patient’s head as they lower her to the floor. She lifts her head, “Just need to let her ride it out.” She glances for a nurse, “Get me a pillow, please.” She watches as they rush one over to her, carefully sliding it under the young woman’s head. “You’re Berenise Wolfe...kind of a legend around here.”

 

“As are you, Ms. Petrenko.” She offers the registrar a quick smile before glancing down to her daughter, Bernie strokes the young woman’s hair a little as she notices her start to relax a bit, “We were heading to Neuro.”

 

Frieda nods, taking in the familiarity of woman with this patient. “Daughter?”

 

“Shockingly, yes.” Sarcasm drips from her dry reply, noticing the other doctor crack a smirk. “Moderate TBI with epileptic tendencies, but...she’s doing very well.”

 

“I don’t need to know.” The young doctor shakes her head, “I am jealous of the ink though. Beautiful work.”

 

“It’s growing on me.” Bernie nods, “As is the hair.”

 

“The hair is the best part.” Frieda looks down to the young woman, who has seemed to relax, “Welcome back.”

 

Charlie quickly realizes she’s on the floor, “Oh, fuck me.” She groans, rolling onto her back. The young woman realizes she was drooling, and brings her forearm up to wipe the corner of her mouth. “How did I get down here?”

 

“How do you think?” The young doctor watches her.

 

“I like your hair.” Charlie watches her a moment, before glancing to her other side for her mother, “What happened?”

 

“Just another bump.” Bernie knows her daughter will know what that means, at least she hopes the young woman remembers, “However, we aren’t very far from where we’re going.” She gently moves her hand from the young woman’s hair to her arm, stroking gently.

 

“I feel like I’m never leaving here.” The young patient says quietly, letting the two women help her back into the chair.

 

“I’ll fetch Ms. MacMillan for you. I’m sure she’ll want to have a look.” Frieda offers the other two women a nod, “It’s nice to meet a fellow legend once in a while, Ms. Wolfe.” The young registrar walks away from them, making her way to the office of the Consultant. “Bernie Wolfe’s daughter is here. I’ll document it in a minute, but she just had a seizure in the hall. Lasted nearly two minutes.”

 

Roxanna sighs, picking up her stethoscope as she stands from her desk, “Thank you, Frieda.” She drapes the instrument around her neck, leaving for her ward. Roxanna watches as the nurses help the young woman into the bed. “Bernie, what happened?”

 

“I just told you.” Petrenko shakes her head from the foot of the bed, the patient’s file in front of her, “Don’t make her repeat it over and over.” Writing down the time of the seizure and what occurred during it before sliding the patient file back into the sleeve at the foot of the bed. She walks away after.

 

Charlie watches the young doctor in front of her, smirking with amusement. “What she said.” She points to the woman walking away as she glances over toward her mother and the specialist.

 

The Consultant moves closer to the bed, removing her penlight from her lapel pocket, noticing the young patient shying away when the object is shone near her eyes, “Concussion is still in full effect.” Roxanna sighs softly, “Not that I thought it would go away so quickly, but I fear my assessment won’t be as accurate as it could be. We’ll treat the seizures, but...I’d like to pinpoint the exact cause as soon as we possibly can.”

 

Bernie glances to her daughter, watching as her head lobs back as she listens to them. “How do you feel now?” Seizures have never been Bernie’s strong suit. She’s had patients go into convulsions before, it wasn’t necessarily new, but she’s a trauma surgeon. It’s a completely different beast. To be honest, they always kind of freaked her out.

 

“I’m fine.” Charlie mumbles.

 

“She’s lying. I’m betting a headache, nausea...and vertigo.” Bernie folds her arms over her chest, smirking when her daughter rolls her eyes, confirming her suspicions. “This one was longer, but she’s complained the same with the last two. With the first one, she was immediately sedated.”

 

Roxanna nods slowly, “Charlie, what were you doing beforehand?”

 

“Nothing. Talking. Mum was pushing my chair.” The young patient explains, voice ever so slightly slurred. “Woke up on the floor.” Charlie glances about the room, noticing the large windows in front of her, wishing she had her sunglasses. She winces, bringing a hand up to shield her eyes.

 

“You’re missing your specs today.” The Neuro Consultant smiles a little, having heard about it from her physical therapists.

 

“My fault.” Bernie reaches into her pocket, handing them over to the young woman, “I don’t know what I was thinking...wanting to wear my own sunglasses.” She hears her daughter hum a giggle.

 

“You said you and your Mum were talking. Do you remember what you were talking about?”

 

Carefully sliding the specs onto her face with trembling hands, Charlie watches the woman in front of her, “Couldn’t tell you if I tried.”

 

Roxanna furrows her brow, expecting that she may not remember. “I want to get you in for an MRI. I noticed you haven’t had one yet and we’ve been relying on the CT scans, should give us a more detailed view.” She shrugs a little, “Never know if there’s something we’re missing.” She gently touches the young woman’s arm, nodding toward her mother as she walks past her.

 

“Resets the timetable.” Charlotte mumbles, able to remember the specialist’s words. She bites her lip, “I’m going to be here forever.”

 

“No, you won’t.” Bernie shakes her head, taking a seat on the side of her daughter’s bed. “If it’s the occasional seizure you’re saddled with, there’s multiple medications available to curb them...and with time, you’ll remember or relearn the things you’ve forgotten. You aren’t the first to have an injury of this type and you won’t be the last.” She licks her lips in thought, attempting to help her daughter understand. “Something terrible happened to you, Charlie, and you need to heal. We’re fast healers...you get that from me. However, it’s still going to take time.”

 

“I remember bright pink hair and...yellow walls...” The young woman begins to grin to herself, “And making dinner for someone, but I don’t remember who that was...or what they looked like. I don’t...I don’t think I have a partner, but...it was something else. I was nude...and wearing an apron.” Charlotte chuckles groggily to herself, “There was music playing.”

 

“Sounds a lot like your flat.” She nods. “It’s a beautiful place...”

 

“I don’t remember where it is.”

 

“Well, when you’re feeling up to it, we’ll go.” Bernie reaches a hand up to push the hair from her daughter’s eyes, “Cameron promises to bring a pair or two of my very own pajamas for you to wear at some point today. Hopefully, he doesn’t accidently grab any of Serena’s nighties...” She teases, hearing Charlie giggle tiredly, “Though, I don’t think she’d mind, you’d probably be a bit chilly.”

 

Charlie watches her mother, “I really like your girl, Mum.”

 

“I do too.” Bernie offers her a reassuring smirk, “How about you rest a bit before they take you for your MRI?” Her daughter doesn’t respond, already in the process of falling asleep on her own without being told. Three steps forward, two steps back, she thinks. Bernie pulls her mobile from her pocket, writing a text message to a group chat of her partner, ex-husband, and son.  _ She had another. Resting at the moment on Darwin. Going for MRI soon. _ Pressing send, Bernie slips her mobile back into her pocket. She brings her hands to her face, rubbing them over her features. Something needs to go their way.


	17. Chapter 17

Serena steps off of the elevator, noticing Bernie sitting on a bench in the hall. She releases a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding as she steps over to her partner. The other woman stands and she embraces her closely once she reaches her. She isn’t sure if she should say anything about what is going on, knowing all of this worry is beginning to get to her. “You really should come home for a rest tonight.”

 

Bernie closes her eyes, just holding onto her partner. They didn’t normally show affection toward one another out in the open here at work. They tried to keep it behind closed doors, if they needed to do so. “I’m not leaving her.”

 

She sighs softly, “I know...I just thought I could...possibly talk you into it.” She pauses, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth, “I don’t sleep well without you next to me anymore. We’ve grown so domestic in that way. You can sleep practically anywhere, I’m not so lucky.” Serena releases the other woman, holding her hand as they return to the bench. “It isn’t about me though. I know. You can’t stay here every night, however. It isn’t good for you...or your back.”

 

“I know, but I don’t care to be honest.” Bernie leans back on the bench, glancing around the ward. “It’s quieter up here. Can hear yourself think...I don’t like that.” She shakes her head, “I can’t...read Roxanna well. She’s got a great poker face.”

 

“I’m sure there’s plenty of things she uncovers that are just...easier not to tell her patients until she knows the real answers. Different for us, of course. Just like to lay it all out, but...neurological patients, I’m sure, are probably pretty different.” Serena tilts her head to the side, just comfortably being present with her partner.

 

The blonde falls quiet for a few moments before finally breaking the silence, “Anytime Charlotte grows nervous, it’s almost as if she loses control of it. I’ve noticed it happening at least twice leading to the seizures.” Bernie swallows, “Like...a panic attack.”

 

“Have you mentioned it to Roxanne?”

 

“No, I didn’t think it would be useful.” Bernie answers quietly, “which just sounds silly now.”

 

Serena reaches into her pocket for her mobile, “Have you searched it?” When her partner appears confused by the question, “There’s this new thing, it’s called the internet. Apparently, they have the answers to nearly any question one can think up.” She teases a little, typing in her search criteria, a look of surprise covers her face after a moment.

 

“Well, spit it out, Campbell.”

 

She starts to read from the page she has pulled up for epileptic patients, “ _ If you have already been diagnosed as epileptic then yes, anxiety can cause seizures. Severe stress is a very common seizure trigger, and those with severe anxiety often experience severe stress. _ ” Serena nudges her partner a little, “You should talk to Roxanna. We’ve noticed it, but I doubt she’s even considered it.”

 

Bernie begins to smile a little, leaning over in the chair, capturing her lips for a moment. “I bloody love you, Serena Campbell.” She rises from her seat, quickly walking toward the specialist’s office.

 

Serena chuckles a little at her partner, glancing toward the elevator to see her partner’s ex-husband, duffle bag slung over his arm, “You just missed Bernie.”

 

Marcus shrugs a little, his face unsurprised, “Charlie getting her MRI, then?”

 

“I assume.”

 

He sighs, taking a seat on the bench, “Cameron had to take an online conference meeting. Said he’ll be by tomorrow instead. However, he sent this.” Marcus pats the bag on his shoulder before lowering it next to him. “Said it’s for his sister and for me to stay out of it...so, one can only imagine what’s inside.”

 

“You didn’t look?” Serena quirks her eyebrow.

 

“Not when my son specifically tells me not to, no.” 

 

The silver haired woman smirks, amused by the man next to her, “Chicken.” Serena tilts her head to the side, allowing her to see her partner passionately attempting to explain their findings to their fellow Consultant.

 

“Bernie, we both know what happens when families of patients take to Google and believe they’ve obtained a medical degree.” Roxanna explains, “Just because it says so on the internet, doesn’t make it true.”

 

“She’s had four since being admitted. She’s, according to what we as medical professionals know as the rules, that makes her epileptic. I’ve witnessed, with my very own eyes, two of those times start off as her panicking. I understand it’s snowballed from a TBI, I do. However, just writing it off as overreacting on my part is silly.” Bernie runs her hands through her messy hair, “Just start her on a anti-anxiety medication. If it stops her anxiety from being the cause of even one more seizure, it would be worth it.”

 

She leans back in the seat, thinking a moment, “Anxiety and depression are common with TBI patients, so...” Roxanna licks her lips, pausing a moment, “Okay...let’s...let’s give it a go then. At this point, there isn’t much to lose. I do want to wait until her scans are sent up, make sure there isn’t another bleed or something of that sort...then we’ll get her started on anxiety medication.”

 

“Thank you.” Bernie realizes she was slouching a little, straightening up her back. “I’m...I’m sorry, Roxanna. I’m sorry for barging in like this. Honestly, I am.”

 

“Bernie, when was the last time you got any sleep? I mean, not a nap in a chair in AAU, but...an honest to goodness nap?” Roxanna watches the woman, “You look exhausted.”

 

“You’ve only seen bits and pieces and documentation can only do so much.” She places her hands against her hips, pulling over the unused Consultant office chair, slowly taking a seat. “I guess it’s my fault for not bringing her up sooner.”

 

“The fault is mine for not putting in the order sooner.” Roxanna shakes her head.

 

“Then I suppose we’re both to blame.” Bernie tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, “She’s having a hard time recognizing people. Serena just introduces herself each time, but Marcus...is taking it very hard. Cameron, my son, she doesn’t recognize at all, but he’s amused by it. I’m the only one she recognizes every time...and I don’t know why.”

 

The other woman nods slowly, “She brings up two-thousand-and-ten often. Sometimes it means they’re going back to a year where a particular event occurred or, happier times or, not any of those things. With neurology patients, especially with TBI, there are so many things that science tells us should be a certain way and just...aren’t. For instance, with Charlotte, I’ve seen other patients with her same injury be complete vegetables...for years. She was awake a day later, hardly ever slurring. She has memory loss, seizures, and difficulties in some cognitive functions. However...I’m beside myself with her progress in less than a week.” Roxanna offers an impressed smile, “You’re allowed to go home and sleep, Bernie. She needs to realize that she can’t keep you here all the time-”

 

“I won’t do that to her.” Bernie swallows, “Serena and Marcus already needed to lie to her, act as if I just stepped out of the room because they knew she doesn’t have a real concept of time at the moment, all because Cam and I ran to her apartment to see if there was something to help jog her memory.” She leans back in the chair, folding one leg over the other, “Serena said she seemed okay at first...and about twenty minutes later, she started asking again. Marcus told her the truth and...luckily they were able to sedate her before convulsions could have started.”

 

“That commonly tied to her panic mechanism?”

 

Bernie begins to nod slowly, “So...I’m just going to stay with her. If things get better, I’ll adjust accordingly.”

 

Roxanna has never really had the opportunity to work with Bernie Wolfe, unfortunately. This being the longest time they’ve spoken to one another. Of course there was the occasional discussion over at Albie’s, but she wishes this was under other, better circumstances. “We’ll even bring you coffee in the morning.” She notices the smirk on the woman’s face, humming a chuckle.


	18. Chapter 18

The young sergeant slides his hands into his pockets, standing at the foot of the young woman’s bed. He tilts his head to the side, noticing the surgeon he had spoken with before. A smirk playing at the corner of his mouth, ever so slightly. “Charlotte Wolfe, how is she?”

 

Serena notices her partner resting in a high backed chair, covered in a hospital blanket. Her near step-daughter asleep just the same. She notices this young man is nicely dressed. His suit obviously tailored to fit him perfectly. “May I help-” She pauses as he offers her his identification, “Detective Sergeant...” Serena looks him in the face, “You know, you look very different with a haircut, Silver.”

 

“I’d hope so.” He smirks, “DS Robert Morgan. I do apologize for what occurred before...all that business in AAU. I was a mess.”

 

“If this whole Scotland Yard thing doesn’t work out, you have a future in acting, that’s for sure.” She sighs, “It’s rather early, before visiting hours. Why are you here? You can see she’s obviously resting.”

 

“I needed to speak with her about what happened at that party.” Morgan explains, “and a few other things prior to it.”

 

“Well, Sergeant, I’m afraid you’re out of luck.” Serena shakes her head, when the man glances to her confused, she explains, “TBI with extensive memory loss...can’t even walk for the moment.”

 

“She was...memory loss? You’re joshing me now.”

 

“Afraid not. You’re more than welcome to speak to her specialist when she’s in, but...it’s very true. Believes it to be two-thousand-and-ten. However, we don’t currently know why.” She folds her arms across her middle, “Was she into something...less than legal?”

 

“I’m not really at liberty to say.” Morgan shakes his head slowly, offering a reassuring smile, “I’ll...” He licks his lips, offering her his business card, “if she wakes up and begins remembering things...please call me. She isn’t in trouble. I just really need to speak with her. It’s urgent.”

 

“Just don’t hold your breath, Sergeant.” Serena watches as he walks past her to leave.

 

Pausing, Morgan turns, “By the way, you’re a great kisser.” He smirks, walking towards the elevators.

 

Bernie opens an eye, whispering, “He gone?”

 

Serena had a feeling she was faking it, knowing how her face looks when she’s actually asleep, “Against speaking with police?” She raises an eyebrow, watching the woman before her, “Pigs can’t keep you down?” Her tone teasing, even amusing herself.

 

“No, just haven’t had my coffee yet.” She yawns a little, stretching. This chair isn’t comfortable, at least not to sleep in, but it’s growing to be a habit.

 

“I see she’s wearing the pajamas. Were they sufficient?”

 

“More than sufficient. She’s a sliver thinner than me and luckily my son is brilliant when he wants to be and packed drawstring pajama pants. As well as a bunch of my band t-shirts...that I never seem to get to wear.” Bernie smirks, glancing over toward the young woman. “She was quite groggy once you all left last night...afraid to fall asleep, but...wanting to talk about whatever came into her head.”

 

“Oh?” Serena pulls over another chair, sitting opposite her partner, “Anything worthwhile?”

 

“She remembers the kids at her teaching position. Said she got them to appreciate Tchaikovsky.” She swallows, offering a sad smile, “I, honestly, don’t believe she’ll be able to go back to it though. Not any time soon, at least.” Bernie chews her lower lip a little in thought, “and she absolutely loved it.”

 

“You never know, Bernie. She’s doing so well now, she may even be back by next term.” She nods a little, attempting to be reassuring. She glances over towards the sleeping young woman, “Has she tried the writing or sketching? You said she had quite a few pieces of art about her flat.”

 

Bernie shakes her head, “Her hands are oftentimes trembling, so she’s unable to hold onto a pencil without getting frustrated almost immediately. Her patience has plummeted.” She starts to unwrap the blanket from herself, forcing herself to wake up little by little. “Nearly hit a porter when she threw her pencil last night.”

 

“She probably just doesn’t know what to do with the emotion.” Serena shakes her head, reaching up to gently touch the young woman’s hand, “have you given any more thought as to...when she’s released?”

 

“I don’t imagine it will be for...probably, a couple weeks yet. At the very least.” Her eyes shift to her sleeping daughter, “I think you’re right when you said that...she’d be best with us. However, it’s her decision. If she wants to go with Marcus, that’s fine too. Wherever she’s most comfortable and able to...thrive.” Bernie licks her lips, taking a deep breath, releasing it slowly. “I just wish this...age differential, or whatever one should call it, would work itself out. Roxanna said sometimes they remember back to a particular year or age because something good happened, but...I’ve been wracking my brain and...there’s just nothing I can think of. I’ll ask Marcus later, but...” Bernie shakes her head slowly.

  
“Sometimes it doesn’t need a reason. My mother would go back to two-thousand-and-four for no reason whatsoever.” The silver haired woman offers, “She chose other years as well with absolutely no rhyme or reason. I...thought about it for weeks. I was never able to give myself an answer.” Serena tilts her head a little, “What about you? Were you home during that time?”

 

“I was home for the majority of their teenage years. Only left when Charlotte was sixteen.”

 

“When did you get there, though? How old were they?”

 

“There’s four, nearly five years between them.” Bernie pauses, thinking a moment, “Um...Cameron was...newly fourteen. I was present for six years, working on base from time to time. General check-ups, physicals. Things of that sort. Hated it.” She runs a hand through her messy blonde hair, “Not the part of being with them, but...the actual work. I thought of just...taking a sabbatical for a while, but...”

 

“You can take the girl out of the military, but can’t take the military out of the girl.” Serena nods slowly, having heard the words from the woman herself multiple times. She notices her partner smirk with amusement, “I’m still worried about you, Bernie...which, I think I’ve earned the right to do so.”

 

“I’m fine.” Her voice quiet, “I’ll be better when...my child isn’t having a seizure every other day...and we know if there’s a true cause of them to begin with or if we’re shooting at shadows...I just need her to be better.” Bernie falls silent after a moment, reaching over to take her partner’s hand. She threads her fingers between the other woman’s, comfortable in their silence.

 

Serena squeezes her partner’s hand a little, for reassurance, “It’s out of your hands now. It’s up to her...and, as I’ve been able to tell, she’s a great deal like you. She’s going to give her TBI a run for its money...like you did with your spine injury when you were last a patient. All the other things, we can work on.” Once Bernie meets her eye, she continues, “Charlotte will come home.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days after the last chapter.

“Look at us, Wolfe twins, on the prowl.” Cameron pushes his sister up to her physical and occupational therapy room. He pushes quickly, lifting his feet to stand on the bottom rings, like a scooter. “Actually, I think I may even stay during the thing for you. Cheer you on.”

 

“First, we aren’t twins...like...really aren’t twins. Second, my last name is Wolfe, not yours. Third, you staying sounds like an awful bloody idea.” Charlotte glances up toward her brother, sunglasses covering her face, “You’re kind of an arsehole and I think you know that.”

 

“I do, actually. It’s why you love me.”

 

“No, it’s why I chose to be a Wolfe. Distance myself from you.” Her dry wit causes him to chuckle. “Also because it causes people to make wolf analogies...which I actually quite appreciate.” Charlie has found leaving Bernie for short periods of time bearable when it’s with another family member, especially since starting her anti-anxiety medication the day before yesterday. “I actually don’t really know why I chose it. Honestly. I keep trying to remember, but...” She shrugs, “Totally nothing.”

 

Cameron smirks, “Hungry like the Wolfe? Lone Wolfe. The boy who cried Wolfe. Wolfe pack. Wolfe in Mum’s clothing-” 

 

“Exactly.” Charlotte grins, giggling a little as it turns into a light cough. “Mum used to call us her Wolfe pack when we were little.”

 

“She’s always called us that.” He’s surprised she remembers, but figures maybe it’s because it’s him with her instead of other people.

 

“That time we went to mini golf. Not long after she got back home the last time.” She folds her arms as she leans back in the chair more comfortably, “We played two games in a row because we had such a good time.” Charlie pauses, “We had such a great time together...you, Mum, and myself. Our sides were hurting from laughing so much.”

 

Cameron’s smiles ever so slightly, “maybe we should go again when you’re better. Take Mum...and maybe even Serena. See if she has any athletic acumen like we do.”

 

“I remember you being competitive. I don’t remember you actually being any good.” Charlie raises an eyebrow, “Mum had you beat...I just kind of went along for the ride. Just...happy to have my Mum back.”

 

“Best part is, she isn’t going anywhere anymore. There was the trip to France, that she attempted to keep in constant contact with us during, but...she’s not going anywhere anymore. Okay?” His tone gentle, reassuring. Knowing the thought has a tendency of setting his younger sister off. “Today, you’re going to do a Wolfe attack on this therapy. Show them who is the boss of you. I’m going to be right there...having my eye on you.”

 

“I don’t like being stalked.”

 

Cam grins a bit, amused, “With apologies, it’s common behavior of a Wolfe. Don’t let me down in there.”

 

Charlie begins to giggle ever so slightly to herself, turning into a soft cough, “Disappointment is my middle name.” She smirks toward him as she’s handed off to her therapy instructors, leaving her brother outside the door.

 

Lifting his mobile from his pocket, Cam shoots off a text to his mother  _ She remembered mini golf. We should break her out for a day and go. Take Serena with us maybe? Maybe??? _ He laughs to himself as he touches the send area.

 

Bernie begins her loud gasping chuckle after reading the text message from her son, causing her partner to jump in her seat ever so slightly. Serena’s heard it many times before, but it always catches her off guard. She slides the phone on the desk over toward Serena, letting her see said message, “What do you think of that? Mini golf?” She stabs a fork into her chicken caesar salad.

 

Serena raises her eyebrow, glad they were able to steal some time to themselves, away from Darwin. Even if it was only to the AAU office. “If it’s a competition those children want...”

 

The blonde smirks, “Of all things for her to remember though. Yes, she was nine, but...it’s still so bizarre. I need her to remember recent stuff.”

 

“Remembering anything is a good thing.” She takes a bite of her salad, “She’s known to remember early things though. Maybe she was simply thinking about it.” Serena pauses, a smile growing across her face, “I’d be delighted to go if I’m being invited.”

 

“We’ll let them know when we get back.” Bernie nods slightly, “Have you heard from Jason lately?”

 

“He texts me daily asking various questions that could just as easily been answered by Greta, who is a walking encyclopedia of knowledge, or found easily just by looking on the internet.” Serena sighs a little, “I have no doubt that she’s ready and she loves Jason dearly, but...I don’t think Jason has truly thought about how this will change his schedule...his life as a whole.”

 

“No one is ever ready though, Serena. Not for parenthood. I mean, we think we are, right? We get all the supplies we think we’ll need, make sure we have enough money for them, make sure the house is tended to.” She shrugs a little, thinking back to she and Marcus when Cameron was born, “In actuality, speaking from my own experience, I had absolutely no idea what we were in for. Marcus had the level head in that one. Who would have thought?”

 

“I understand...absolutely.” Serena still finds it difficult to speak of Elinor, especially in this casual setting. Even though it’s Bernie and she, herself, has gone to multiple psychology sessions, she doesn’t feel that the absence would ever go away. “I just worry that Greta’s love for him blinds her to his actual abilities.”

 

“Well, I think that’s where you come in.” Bernie points her fork at her partner, “Gran Serena to the rescue.”

 

“I suppose.” She pauses, “I’d just hate for Greta to find out the hard way...if that’s something that may happen.”

 

“They’ll be fine. Besides, Greta likes you.” She raises an eyebrow, “May think you’re odd for your love of elves or...were they gnomes?” Garnering a playful side eye from her partner, Bernie continues, “but I think they’ll be fine. We’ll be happy for them and help whenever they need it.”

 

“Exactly.” Serena nods, glancing down to Bernie’s mobile once it buzzes again. A picture of Charlotte through the window during her therapy session, actually standing on her own. “The kids will be alright, I guess.” She slides the mobile back over to her partner, a grin spreading across her face.

 

Bernie does her best not to start cheering, “She’s up!” She beams, using her fingers to zoom in on the young woman’s face, “Unsteady, but on her feet.” She licks her lips, calming her own emotions, “I’m so tremendously proud of her.”

 

“You and me both.” Serena hasn’t seen her partner so happy in days. She wonders if this is anything what she was like. Did she put Bernie through all these emotional ups and downs. Yes, of course, things were different because her daughter was gone and this one is thriving, but...it was also the same. Especially when Jason was hit as well. She should have tended to him more at that time, she knows. Things are different between them now because of it. “Are there any candy bars or anything she likes?”

 

“Loves caramel...well, she did caramel as a girl. I don’t know about now.” Bernie pauses, texting to her son to send the photograph to his father since Marcus had taken a locum job on a short staffed Keller ward. He never could just sit around, though neither could she really. Staying at Charlie’s bedside has caused her to catch up on her reading, but also to go ever so slightly stir crazy. “Maybe when she finishes therapy for today, I’ll take her out to the gardens. Care to join us?”

 

“Oh, I have to...actually work.” Serena motions to the rest of AAU through the window. “Everything is tickety-boo around here, but would go far more smoothly when you decide to return. Especially to your Trauma bay. The machines sigh when they see it’s me entering and not you.”

 

Bernie grins, softly huffing a laugh to herself, “Stop, you.” 

 

Cameron lifts his phone up once his mother replies back to him, still peering through the window. He was over the moon for his sister’s progress. A grin covering his face, he lifts his head as he hears authoritative heel clicks stop in front of him. Slowly lifting his head, he meets the woman’s eyes, “Hello.”

 

Abigail Tate tilts her head to the side, “Something I can help you with?”

 

“Just waiting for my sister’s session to be over. Told her I’d wait.” He raises an eyebrow, “I’m sorry, who are you?”

 

Abigail peers through the window, smirking as she sees it’s Charlotte Wolfe. She outstretches her hand to the young man, “You must be Cameron. Your Mum has told me quite a bit about you. Nice to finally put a face to the name.” He shakes her hand, but continues to look confused toward her. “Oh, I’m sorry, I’m Abigail Tate. CEO of Holby City Hospital.”

 

“Sorry, it was Mr. Hansen when I last worked here last.” Cameron offers a large smile. “I’ve heard a bit about you as well. Pleasure to meet you.” He motions to the window into the room, “I’m just...a bit excited. First she’s stood on her own since the accident...incident...I’m not really sure what to call it.” Cam explains, “This is huge.”

 

“Many firsts.” Abigail nods slowly, smiling warmly toward him, “I’ve kept tabs on her progress since her admittance. It’s, actually, quite remarkable. I figure, being an offspring of Major Wolfe makes you some sort of super human. Is that the case with you as well, Cameron?”

 

“Sadly, not at all. Take after my father in that respect.” Cam tilts his head to the side, “He’s doing some locum work for you in Keller ward today.”

 

“Marcus Dunn?” She raises an eyebrow, smirking when he nods, “Very impressive pedigree you have, Mr. Dunn.”

 

“The luck is mine. They’re actually pretty great parents. Especially with all this happening to Charlotte.” He pauses, folding his arms as he relaxes against the wall, “It’s nice to come together as a family, Ms. Campbell included, I just wish it was under better circumstances.” Cam lifts his head, making eye contact with the woman.

 

“I know what you mean.” Abigail nods slowly, “spying on Charlotte may not be the best way to re-earn her trust, however. Don’t you think?”

 

“She’s my little sister...and she nearly died. I honestly don’t care about her trust as long as she is healthy and getting better.” Cam explains, “I’d walk on hot coals for her and she knows that. She didn’t remember me all week, so I used to tell her different things. I was the milk delivery man, postman, a priest come to bless her.” He smirks, thinking how he’d make up all these elaborate stories only to have his sister see through each of his lies, knowing he was someone important to her, just not exactly how important. “However, she remembered me today. Charlie was her old sarcastic self and...I almost cried.”

 

“That’s great news.” The woman places a gentle hand on the young man’s forearm, “I really am very happy for you, Cameron.”

 

The air falls quiet between them and she’s nearly about to walk away until he stops her, “You mentioned you’re keeping tabs on Charlie. Why? You don’t really know her, do you?”

 

“Oh, no, not at all. However, I’ve never seen Major Wolfe so...rattled, as I did when your sister was in surgery.” Abigail explains, watching the younger man, “When I met Major Wolfe for the first time, I may have...done a little digging. I didn’t understand how Hansen allowed the board to get rid of Trauma in the first place. Our numbers for the department were fantastic. Yes, it’s expensive, but with the grants and things we were open to receive because of your mother and her abilities were insurmountable. However, at the time, that portion was ignored.” She thinks for a moment, taking a deep breath, “I’m intrigued by her...your mother. So, getting back to where we were, I couldn’t envision her as a mother-”

 

“Neither could she.” Cameron mumbles, amusing himself.

 

“-but, at that moment, I knew there was nothing she wouldn’t do for her children. Two great looking, intelligent children. All while being this...ridiculously amazing field surgeon.” Abigail folds her arms across her chest, “I actually quite look up to her.”

 

“Because she’s tall?” He teases, knowing exactly what she means. “You should tell her all that. She’ll blush and everything. It’s fun.” Cameron snorts to himself, “I like to embarrass her whenever possible, and she does the same with me. Game of sorts, I suppose.”

 

“I could never, I’d be mortified.” Abigail explains, scowling slightly, “And don’t you tell her any of that either, or I’ll...think of things to blackmail you with.”

 

“I’m certain Mum would beat you to it.” Cameron smirks, this new CEO was quite the refreshing breath of air this hospital needed. Almost makes him want to work here again. Almost.


	20. Chapter 20

Marcus stands, seeing his daughter being wheeled back over to her bed. “Charlotte.” Still clad in berry scrubs from Keller ward, “How was therapy?” He didn’t want to mention it to the young woman directly, unsure how she would react, “Also, are they your mother’s pajamas?”

 

“Good, and yes.” Charlotte answers the questions one after the other. She’s been quite negative toward the man, still unsure of him, but knowing she would have to push herself if she was going to change her ways. “Hold your hands out.” When he does as is demanded of him, she takes hold of them, carefully pulling herself up to a standing position. She begins smiling just a bit, “See?”

 

He begins to beam, first that she even wants to hold his hands, and second that she recognized him in the first place. “This is fantastic, Char.” Marcus doesn’t want to move much, letting her control exactly what she does.

 

“I can’t...can’t get my balance to be a hundred yet, but...everything has to start somewhere.” She motions toward the bed with a nod of her head, “Just...be slow.” Charlie carefully turns with the man, ungracefully falling back against the bed with a chortle. When her father looks down her nervously, she laughs even harder, still grinning when it breaks into a slight cough.

 

“See? She can do tricks now. I’m going to train her to jump through a hoop next.” Cameron smirks, “Come on, kid. I’ll help get your legs up.” He notices her give him a look, amusing him greatly as he helps her better get into bed. “Maybe we should get a cake. It can say _Good Job Standing._ ” Cameron helps her up in the bed more, able to continue being cautious. “Better?”

 

“So far.” She groans a little, “This place is so bloody bright. I don’t understand it.” Charlie continues to wear her mother’s sunglasses, attempting to find a comfortable position. “Like...it’s a ward for patients with brain injuries and ailments, why the hell would you have it be so bright...with the sunlight nonetheless.”

 

“Their powers to control the sun are dwindling, I’m afraid.” Cam offers, rolling his eyes.

 

“I was about to go and grab something to eat. Want anything?” Marcus offers, unable to hide the proud smile from his face. Even that she allowed him to help her stand. It surprised him since she hasn’t wanted him to even hold her hand over the past week.

 

“Egg salad.” Charlotte makes a face, amused with herself. “I’ll settle for a regular sandwich though. Like...an actual good one. Not one of your shitty healthy ones.”

 

Cam listens to his sister, slowly glancing over toward his father. The young woman is remembering more and more, leaps and bounds in only just a couple days. She truly is her mother’s daughter. “Watercress then?”

 

“If you bring me a watercress sandwich, I will quite literally attack you.” Charlie gives him a look, indicating that she means business. “All I’ve gotten is hospital food. It isn’t the worst, but...it isn’t very good either. I just want something else entirely. Something that was made with love instead of dietary restrictions.”

 

Holding up his mobile, Cameron smirks, “I’ve got you covered...and myself covered.”

 

“I’m just going to get a salad downstairs. Don’t have much time before I need to be back on Keller.” Marcus leans down, gently pressing a kiss against his daughter’s hairline, “Love you, Char.”

 

“Ditto.” It was a bit much for her to handle just yet. Baby steps, she wants to tell him. That was as good as he’d receive now. He’d have to go with it. Charlotte watches as he leaves, a sense of relaxations rolls over her as she coughs a little. More relaxes without him near her than with him around, and she doesn’t even know why.

 

Bernie reaches the area where her daughter’s bed is contained, noticing her ex-husband walking away. The berry scrubs reminding her of the only time they worked together. Not necessarily fond memories. “So...standing on your own?” She beams toward the young woman, “I’m proud of you.”

 

“How was lunch with Stepmother Serena?” Cameron teases his mother, putting in his order before handing it to his sister, allowing her to chose her own meal. He smirks a little, noticing as Bernie rolls her eyes, “Do they need you back?”

 

“Trying to get rid of me?” The blonde raises an eyebrow toward her son.

 

“No, no. She’s fine.” Charlie glares toward her brother, “She’s fine.” She mumbles, gripping the woman’s hand.

 

Bernie glances down to her daughter as she shakes her head, “I’m not going anywhere. Don’t worry, okay?” An amused expression plays at her lips. “There’s so many things going on around here that I couldn’t be happier to stay...not to mention the two of you.” She motions to the both of her children with her free hand, “All together...and it isn’t even Christmas.”

 

“Sometimes, when something bad happens, you realize how much you actually have left to lose.” Cameron leans back in the chair beside his sister’s bed, shrugging a little before finally meeting his mother’s eye. “However, it is nice while it lasts...before I need to go back to London.”

 

“Why are you going to London?” Charlie furrows her brow.

 

“It’s where I live.” He offers a gentle, closed mouth smile. “Also, I’m going to need to pack since I accepted a job at an Urgent Care not terribly far from here.”

 

“Did you?” Bernie’s eyes sparkle, truly happy that he was moving closer to home. Their time near one another was something she didn’t think she would actually like, but she’s loved every moment of it.

 

Cameron nods slowly, “I start in a couple weeks. So, Charlie, I’ll need your help looking for a flat.” He smirks a little, “There’s apps for that, luckily.”

 

“No, you said I have one. I...don’t remember it much. Why not just live there for time being?” Charlotte looks to him, furrowing her brow after a moment, “It has a spare room...I remember having mates over all...pissed. They’d just...pass out or whatever in there. I don’t know what’s all in that room, but make it yours, big guy.”

 

“Well, that takes care of that.”

 

“Wait...you’re remembering more as well?” Bernie tilts her head to the side, sitting on her daughter’s bed with her. “This day just gets better and better.” She leans forward, deciding not to mention anything about the detective sergeant that had been there before, or the party that landed her in here.

 

“Not many things...and sometimes I forget those things after I remember them.” Charlie smiles slightly toward the woman, “So...I’m making Cam write them down...on his mobile.”

 

“They’re in the notes.” Cameron offers, waving the device a little.

 

Charlotte nods, “He’s my assistant.”

 

“I’m your brother!” He scowls playfully toward his sister, hearing his mother begin her loud choking laugh. Cameron grins when the young woman begins a giggle herself, having forgotten about this. His mother probably had one of the greatest laughs he’s ever heard. No one has come close. He hasn’t heard it in years though. This was a nice change of pace for them all.


	21. Chapter 21

“Bernie said you sent her off to the showers.” Serena smirks from her place next to the young woman, checking over the sutures from her surgery earlier in the week. Surprised to find them nearly healed, she raises an eyebrow, “Very nice.”

 

“I told her she smelled...she didn’t, but...” Charlie smirks, shrugging a little, “I’m not a hundred at the moment. I think it’s because I did too much today.” Her voice slurs ever so slightly, hardly anything she notices really, but knows the other woman can. “Maybe I wanted some one on one time with you.”

 

“Me?” The older woman lowers the young woman’s shirt, adjusting it so she’s comfortable. “Why would you want to speak with me?”

 

“I’ve been remembering why I’ve gotten some of my tattoos...the more recent ones, mostly.” She winces as she adjusts herself in the bed, coughs a moment as she watches the woman, “For instance, this one with the wolf is when I changed my name...decided to live my life differently, became a teacher. This one with the roses and lungs...a friend of mine died from lung cancer a few years ago and she was only thirty-five...three kids. She was our bassist. Brilliant bassist, fantastic woman.”

 

“I’m glad you’re remembering more, Charlotte.” Serena nods, taking her hand as she sits on the edge of the bed, pulling down a cannula from the wall behind her, placing it onto the younger woman’s face when she notices her having a hard time. “I know you hate this thing, but just humor me.”

 

Charlie smirks a little, “This one...” She points to a simple tattoo of a light bulb on the inside of her forearm near her elbow, “I can’t figure out why I got it, but...I know it’s connected to you. I got it because of family. You’re family.” She could tell the words struck something in the other woman, “Christmas a couple years ago...your daughter was there, right?” Noticing the woman nod, she takes her hand, “Did something happen to her?”

 

“I’m afraid so.” She didn’t think Elinor actually tried to get along with either of Bernie’s children. “Passed away not long after the holiday.” Serena doesn’t look to the young woman, attempting to keep her emotions at bay. “Brain injury due to a vehicular accident.” Her tone turns quiet.

 

“Um...” Charlotte swallows, “I don’t think I knew her well, but...it says  _ Ellie _ in the coils of the bulb...Cam pointed that out to me. I’m not really certain why a light bulb. I imagine she was very bright...underestimated her own abilities at times.” She watches as the other woman nearly examines the art on her skin, coughing a moment before calming, “She was family just like you are.”

 

Serena sniffs back her emotions as much as she can, swallowing, “I can’t believe you marked your skin with a light bulb for someone you hardly knew.” She clears her throat, “Elinor also means light...which, I imagine, had something to do in your choice as well.” She quickly brings her hand up to wipe her cheeks at the tears that have managed to escape her eyelids, silence coming over them a bit as the young woman continues to hold her hand. “I don’t know what to say, Charlie...I’m touched.”

 

“Tell me, that when I come to stay with you and Mum for a bit, you’ll help me learn about her more.” She grits her teeth a little with another cough, “Will you?” It’s obvious she isn’t feeling too great. She watches as the woman glances around for a monitor station, pulling it over to the bed. “Are you even on the clock?”

 

“I mostly do as I please around here.” She smirks, attempting to be reassuring, “How long have you felt like this?”

 

“Don’t know. Last night?” Charlie tries to clear her throat, as if that was going to make a bit of difference.

 

Serena removes her stethoscope from her pocket, loving this particular shirt for that sole reason, placing the buds into her ears, “Have you said anything to the nurses or therapists?” It’s almost as if the young woman doesn’t need to answer, she already knows the answer, “Of course not.” She places the diaphragm of the stethoscope onto the young woman’s chest, listening to her heart. That was fine. She gently helps her sit up, “Deep breaths.” Serena places the diaphragm onto the patient’s back, ragged. Like she thought it would sound. “Are you asthmatic?” This wasn’t a wheeze though, the young woman shrugs. “Okay.” She places the pulse oximeter onto Charlotte’s index finger and blood pressure cuff onto her bicep, “Sixty-eight. Well, that’s a horrid number. Eighty-two over fifty-one, that could be better as well.” Serena sighs, pressing the button of the call bell so she doesn’t have to cause much attention. She raises an eyebrow when she sees Frieda Patrenko nearing the bed, “Dr. Patrenko, this isn’t your side of the wing.”

 

“I just love helping people.” Frieda answers dryly, “Ms. MacMillan was also worried she may begin to present cardiac issues because of her new medication and previous surgical intervention.”

 

“Well, that answers quite a bit then. We’re probably looking at infection. I’d like a chest CT, ECG, and Echo to air on the safe side.” Serena explains, “Ox levels and BP are low, pulse is fast, and respiratory sounds are muffled.”

 

“ARDS.” The young registrar offers with a nod, “I can take her down. They’re afraid of me in imaging.”

 

“Afraid of me as well.” She walks with her, “How about I take her down and you perform the ECG and Echo when we return? I’d like to watch as the scan is being performed downstairs.” 

 

“Sounds like a plan, Ms. Campbell. I will call to let them know you’re on your way.” Frieda nods, making eye contact with the young woman in the bed and offering her an ever so quick smirk. She returns to the main nurses’ station in the middle of the ward. She glances to the CD she had brought in with her from her car, curious if the young woman even remembers it.

 

Serena stays alongside the young woman’s bed, surprised when her partner is on the elevator to return, “We’re heading to imaging.”

 

Bernie looks to her daughter’s face, “Hey, sweetheart.” She gently strokes the young woman’s hair as she glances up to her partner, “She doesn’t look too hot.”

 

“Low Pulse Ox with weak breath sounds on both sides, Fast pulse. Bulldozing my way into CT. Care to join?”

 

Charlie weakly reaches for her mother’s hand, coughing as she does so, “I’m fine...just tired. Please, don’t fuss. I’ve...had too much fussing for one lifetime.”

 

“I think the scans are going to show an infection. I think we may have stopped those antibiotics too early and who knows what she was exposed to after her injury...especially since no one thought to help her for nearly twenty bloody minutes after.” Serena explains, “I’m actually surprised it’s taken this long.” She worries about the young woman, “Charlie, everything is going to be okay.”

 

“Tell yourself that.” The young patient breathes rapidly.

 

Bernie furrows her brow, “Temperature?” She places the back of her hand onto the young woman’s forehead since her partner hadn’t mentioned it.

 

“Forgot to check.”

 

“She has a high one.” She sighs a little, “We just can’t win, Charlie.”

 

“Remember that summer when Dad tried to call me Chaz?” Charlie mumbles a little, leaning her head back to look up to the blonde, “Maybe I should go back to it. Chaz Wolfe.” She waits a moment, “Nevermind...not as good as Charlie. Sounds like an old man...so does Bernie. We’re old men, Mum.”

 

Bernie huffs a soft chuckle. “I suppose we are.” She glances toward her partner, “Definite ARDS if you ask me.”

 

“I am enjoying this though. I must confess.” Serena smirks slightly, pulling the bed into the room.

 

“I can stand if you need me to.” Charlie offers the woman, a smirk at the corner of her mouth.

 

“As much as we’d love to see that, I think it’s best if you stay in the bed at the moment. Don’t need you falling down at the moment. We have enough going on, love.” Serena shakes her head slowly, “How is the breathing? I’m thinking I should obtain a mask for you for the oxygen.”

 

“I can do that.” Bernie offers, nodding, knowing where to go for it as well. “CPAP when we return upstairs?”

 

“Probably the best option.” She changes out the mask extensions when it’s tossed to her by her partner, “Didn’t expect me to catch that, did you...” Serena teases, changing out the cannula with a full mask over the patient’s nose and mouth, letting the technician take over once she’s done so and the young woman has started falling asleep, or passing out. Really, she isn’t sure. “Let’s make this quick, please.” She informs the nervous technician as she returns to the monitoring booth with her partner, reaching down to take hold of her hand. 

 

“Three steps forward, two steps back.” Bernie mumbles, feeling her partner squeezes her hand reassuringly. “Something has got to give...bloody hell.”

 

“And something well.” Serena gently strokes the back of Bernie’s hand with the thumb that holds it, “She’s already said she’s coming with us for a bit of time once released. So...there’s that to look forward to.” She smirks a little, “No more empty house.” Her tone quiet as she tilts her head to the side.

 

Bernie brings her partner’s hand to her lips, softly kissing her knuckles. “I look forward to it.”


	22. Chapter 22

Frieda squeezes the bottle of the conductive gel onto the young patient’s chest. She tilts her head to the side, glancing back to the awakened young woman. “Hello, Ms. Wolfe.” She nods, “We are performing an Echocardiogram to have a better visual of your heart muscle.”

 

“Where’s Mum and her girl?” Charlie pulls at the oxygen mask from her face a little.

 

“I sent them to get us coffee...and maybe a pastry.” She explains, pushing the doppler into the gel on her chest. “Quick pulse.” Frieda explains, “Nothing to be worried about just yet.” She motions toward the patient’s mask with a nod of her head, “Leave that on or they’ll end up intubating you...won’t be able to talk anyone.”

 

She sighs, continuing to talk with the mask on her face, “Hate this.”

 

“Get over it.” Frieda glances down to her, “Do you play guitar for Robinson?” She knows the answer, knows she’s been to a show or two to watch the band. “I own three of your CDs.”

 

“Robinson...” Charlie mumbles a little, searching her head for any recollection of the band. “We named it after The Graduate...thought Anne Bancroft was breathtakingly beautiful.” She smirks a little, “We were also pretty high at the time...like...really high. Made banana and chocolate snack cakes at three in the morning...I love variety.”

 

She tries to hide a smirk from her lips, “I like your original stuff...did you write any of that?”

 

“Don’t remember.” The young woman stares toward the interesting registrar, “I like your hair...your plait.”

 

Frieda offers a quick smirk, placing the doppler back onto the base. She steps over, pulling the curtain closed. “I’ll do your ECG and then I’ll plait your hair. Don’t tell anyone though...I have a reputation to uphold.” She continues to be calm with the young woman. “With your music, I’m actually surprised to hear you’re a school teacher.”

 

Charlie smiles a little from under her mask, “You don’t have to.”

 

“I want to.” She nods, “There was many nights I use your music to relax.” Frieda begins to carefully place the sticks at different points on the young woman’s skin for her ECG.

 

“I’ve heard it. How do you relax to that?” She raises an eyebrow, knowing most of the original music is rather depressing or quite loud. She seems to like the classics herself. Most of them she knew. She couldn’t remember any of the original stuff. Her iPod dead now. She didn’t tell her brother that it needs charging when he was there.

 

“Though, I never thought I’d like a Bananarama song.” Frieda mentions the song cover on one of the album, placing wires onto the points she had placed. “This isn’t going to hurt. It just might feel weird for a moment.” She watches the young woman, “Went to a concert about a year ago...then another. I enjoyed myself.”

 

Tears start to flood Charlie’s eyes, “I’m sorry...I...don’t remember them.” She coughs a little, “Hurts.”

 

“Let’s finish this and I’ll see what you’re able to have.” Frieda meets her eyes, “As well as the antibiotics Ms. Campbell requested.” She gently touches the other woman’s forearm, “It’s just an infection, Charlie. A few bags of antibiotics should clear it up over the next few days. Don’t let it upset you.” She feels the young woman gently touch her hand as she starts the monitor. After a few quiet minutes, she turns the monitor off and begins removing the wires. “Good job.” She starts opening the curtain, seeing a tall man in a suit standing there. “Something I can help you with?”

 

“I’m DS Robert Morgan.” The tall, dark blonde man nods to the doctor before him. “I’ve come to speak with Charlotte Wolfe.”

 

“She isn’t really up for visitors at the moment.” Frieda scowels, though really it’s just the way her eyes appear. “You can come back later.”

 

Morgan notices the breathing mask on the young woman’s face and the general pallor of her skin, “She...I was here the other day. She looked better then. What happened?” He moves to stand at the foot of the young woman’s bed, noticing her scared eyes. “Ms. Wolfe, I’m here to help you.”

 

The raven haired doctor shakes her head, “You need to go. I told you that she is not up for visitors. Besides, I don’t think she’d remember much of what you want to know anyway.”

 

“Charlotte, Mitchell Duncan.” He just wants to see her reaction, any reaction to the name in question. Morgan focuses on her eyes, “Where can I find him?”

 

Charlie’s chin trembles, “I don’t know who that is.”

 

Frieda glances to the heart monitor that the woman is connected to, noticing pulse growing even faster. “Charlie, you need to try calming down or I’ll need to give you something to do so.” She knew the patient’s heart rate already seemed fast during the ECG.

 

Morgan sighs, sliding his hands into his pockets. “We’re worried he may try to find you. He’s considered unstable and dangerous.”

 

“You are not helping right now.” The raven haired registrar points toward the elevator, “Go or I will find out who your superior is...and you will not like it.”

 

“I believe I told you once that she doesn’t remember anything.” Serena thought she heard the man’s voice when they were nearing the bed, additional coffee cup in her hand. She glares, knowing her partner was next to her at this point. “As you can see she isn’t well, DS Morgan, and it seems that you aren’t making things any better for her either.”

 

Morgan swallows, “I thought you were just trying to protect her.” He notices the woman’s mother walking near the bed as well, “I’m...I didn’t know. I apologize.”

 

Bernie watches the man, letting her partner take the lead at berating him. She knows if she opens her mouth, she’ll probably just shout obscenities. She knew this was his fault that her daughter was this bad. Had he stepped in sooner or called others to the scene, this would be a different story and her daughter may be okay.

 

“You say that you didn’t know, yet you’ve been told multiple times by both myself, and Dr. Petrenko.” Serena shakes her head slowly, “You’ve given me your business card, DS Morgan. I promised you that I would call if she begins to remember anything worthwhile or from the day of the incident...which I will. At this point, however, you need to go...and stay away from Charlie until that day comes.” She watches the man as he walks off toward the stairway instead of the elevators, probably feeling like he’ll be able to get away from the ward faster.

 

Charlie smirks ever so slightly toward her mother’s partner, “Thank you.” She coughs, taking her mother’s hand as she comes closer. “Don’t know who he talks about.”

 

“The drummer.” Frieda nods, knowing exactly who the man in question is, earning glances from the older two women. “I’m a fan.” The deadpan look about her face causing amusement with them. “Pulse is high, but BP is still low. Echo looks clear.”

 

“Lovely.” Serena nods, sighing a little.

 

“I’ll take care of her.” The young registrar takes the coffee cup once it’s offered to her, moving away from the family.

 

“I like her.” Bernie smirks, glancing down to her daughter in the bed. “We didn’t bring you coffee. Caffeine wouldn’t be very good for a quick pulse. However, once it works it’s way out, you can have whatever flavor you’d like.”

 

“With a fag?” Charlie smirks from under her mask, watching her mother yet feeling Serena’s eyes on her.

 

The blonde nods a little, leaning down to her ear a bit, “I’ll even take you to the roof to have it.” Bernie stands straighter, running her hand through her daughter’s hair, noticing her grin from under the mask. She watches as a nurse walks over to ready the antibiotics and pain medication, putting it into the semi-permanent intravenous line in the patient’s arm. Semi-permanent until they remove it, but it’s been there for a week now.

 

“I’ll sleep tonight.” The young woman coughs from under the mask, moving her hand from her mother’s just so she can move the mask aside for a moment, “You should go home with your girl tonight...I’ll be okay, Mum.” Charlie smiles a little, coughing again, “Frieda knows me.” She relaxes a little as her mother gently pushes the mask back onto her face.

 

Serena takes a seat on the other side of the bed, knowing Bernie was nervous about leaving the young woman, especially with her most recent turn, “Well actually, Charlie, if it’s all the same, I was going to stay here tonight as well.” She smiles a little, “I have off tomorrow and...I want to keep my own eye on you.”

 

“Ditto.” Bernie nods, picking her head up to meet her partner’s eyes. She smiles a little, touched. Though she thought no less that her partner would act differently, it still surprises her.

 

Charlie didn’t actually want either of them to go really, tears come to her eyes, taking her mother’s hand again. This time, however, she reaches for the other woman’s hand as well. Not needing to say anything, She notices Serena’s surprised face that the young woman would include her in the moment as well.

 

Moving her chair closer, Serena comfortably just holds the young woman’s hand, gently rubbing her thumb over her knuckles. So much about this young woman screamed inclusion and love. She wonders how she was able to remain so isolated from her parents for so long. Keeping them in the dark about many aspects of her life. Serena wonders just how many other secrets they have left to unfold, or if they were better remaining in that darkness.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, literally, had to look up the word _plait_ because I knew Brits didn't call them _braids_ and I couldn't remember what they actually called them. LOL.

Marcus walks up to the Darwin ward before another shift on Keller. He smirks a little when he sees both of the older women on either side of his daughter’s bed. He shakes his head a little, amused. Noticing the young woman’s change in face mask, he pulls her file from its place at the foot of her bed, flipping through it. He sighs a little, surprised it has taken this long for the lung infection to display itself. He notices his ex-wife opening her eyes a little to look toward him, “It’s early. Go back to sleep.” He whispers, loud enough for her to hear, but not anyone else.

 

Bernie shakes her head a little, yawning. “I will in a moment. She’s on twenty minute obvs. I thought you were the nurse.” She leans back in the chair, pulling the blanket up to cover her shoulders.

 

“How was it not caught sooner?” He shakes his head, putting the file back into its place. “We should have seen it.”

 

“A lung infection?” The blonde raises an eyebrow, “My x-ray vision has been failing me as of late, unfortunately.” Her sarcastic reply garners a smirk from the man. “She’s on the medications she needs to be on now. Hopefully, probably, it should clear up within a few days with the antibiotics.”

 

“I know.” Marcus places his hands onto his hips, “She’s in the best place possible that she could be.” He sighs, shaking his head again, “If I could...I’d take the pain instead of her in a heartbeat.” Marcus tilts his head to the side, “However, I can’t...so...I’ll just continue to hate this. Hate seeing her like this.”

 

Bernie nods slowly, “Ditto.” She glances over to the monitors, knowing Frieda placed a heart monitor on her chest through the night to monitor her heart rate better since it was a concern. “She hasn’t had a seizure since starting her new medication though. Serena caught the ARDS just in time. No sepsis.” Bernie shrugs, “And there’s a doctor that actually knows her prior to her being a patient.”

 

“Oh?” He furrows his brow a little at the last one.

 

“Her band. Apparently she’s a fan.” Bernie shrugs, “I had no idea they were remotely that successful...to have made three albums. I’m impressed.” She yawns again, rubbing a hand over her face, “Char’s a bit more relaxed around her even though she says she doesn’t remember much of anything about the band.”

 

“That’s great.” Marcus smiles ever so slightly, picking his hand up to look to the timepiece on his wrist. “I’ve got to go. I’ll be back up around lunchtime though. I’m assuming she’s going to skip PT today.” Noticing his ex nod, he moves closer to the head of the bed. Carefully kissing his daughter on her brow, gently running a hand over her hair. “Cam text me to say he was heading back to London and that he’d see us soon.”

 

“Job close by. He’ll be back once he’s packed.” Bernie offers, watching the man, knowing the love of their children was the real thing that made her stay all of those years. She knows he’s a great father. Always has been. 

 

“I’ve been thinking, once Charlotte is better, maybe we can all take a trip together. The whole family. Serena included.” Always the optimist. Marcus always has been. “South of France. Some...caribbean island. Wherever Charlie wants...as long as we’re together.”

 

Bernie finds herself hesitating for a moment, focusing her eyes on the young woman, “We’ll leave it up to Charlie.” She can tell he’s thought about this a bit, “You had better go if you plan on grabbing some coffee before heading to Keller.”

 

Marcus smirks, “You know me better than you thought.” He touches her shoulder, “Let Charlie know I’ll be back for lunch?”

 

“Text me and I’ll even order you something. That way you can spend your lunch with her.” Bernie offers, knowing it would mean the world to the man. She raises her eyebrows when he looks at her oddly, “Olive branches.”

 

He smiles a little bit more, nodding, “Thanks, Bern.” Marcus returns to the elevators

 

The blonde nods a little, leaning her head back in the high backed chair. Bernie has slept on this type of chair for nearly a week now. Her back and joints paying the price. She rises off the chair, placing the blanket onto the seat. Reaching her hands up, she does her best to stretch. The state of her joints didn’t matter in the least if it meant her daughter felt more secure. She wasn’t much of a mother, she knows, but that doesn’t mean she loves or cares for her children any less. She’d try her best for them every single time. She’d give her life for them if needed.

 

“I told you that you should have went home. Be able to stretch out in bed.” Charlie moves the mask from here face, having watched her mother stretch from behind, “Cuddle up to your girl.”

 

Bernie turns slowly, seeing her daughter’s eyes set on her. “Feeling any better?”

 

“I will when I’m able to get rid of this mask.” She scowls playfully before breaking into a closed mouth smile.

 

“Leave it on.” Serena warns from her chair at the other side of the bed, having heard all the talking next to her. She leans her head to the side, watching the women. When Charlie does as told, she smirks a little. “Also, holiday? All together?”

 

Charlie removes the mask again, “I think it could be fun. If for nothing but the awkward silences.” She notices Serena scowling toward her and she places her mask back onto her face.

 

Bernie smirks, “So you both heard that?” Not that she expected any less. She watches the exchange between her daughter and her partner and it warms her chest. Bernie truly appreciated that Serena got along with each of her children. She actually didn’t expect much since the death of Elinor, not thinking she’d want much of anything to do with them. However, she was wrong.

 

“How could we not?” Serena raises an eyebrow, “That man has gone completely potty.”

 

“Or maybe he just wants to see you in a swim costume.” Bernie playfully waves her eyebrows, hearing her daughter giggle from under her mask when her partner rolls her eyes. “With a pair of big black sunglasses and wide brimmed sun hat...giving the world a look at her best Jackie Onassis fancy dress.”

 

“Berenice.” She warns with a smirk, amused greatly by the display. Glancing over to the young patient in the bed, she checks her wristwatch, something she actually slept in, and accidently does most nights unless Bernie reminds her to remove it. Serena gently places her hand on the young woman’s wrist, manually checking her pulse. Her eyes drift to the tattoo with her daughter’s name inside, smiling a little to herself. She then watches her chest for her natural respirations.

 

Bernie realizes what the woman is doing and she continues to distract her daughter, “We’ll get new swimming costumes and water wings for Cameron. I can’t watch him twenty-four seven, you know.” She hears her daughter giggle again, breaking into a cough. Glad her partner had just finished her assessment. 

 

Serena winks to her partner, “Let me check your blood pressure and oxygen levels. Maybe we can take the mask off for a little bit as long as we continue with regular oxygen. Some time off, some time on. On when you’re sleeping.”

 

Charlie reaches up, removing the mask for a moment. “Deal.” She looks toward the end of the bed when the registrar she had bonded with appears, “Petrenko.”

 

“I heard hushed talking. Just wanted to stop and tell you I’m heading out for the night.” Frieda checks her watch, “Morning. I don’t mind these overnight shifts, but they do confuse my sense of time.” She nods, meeting her eyes. “I was wondering if you would mind signing my CD...I know it isn’t something-”

 

Feeling Serena change her oxygen attachment to a cannula, as per their agreement, Charlie continues, “My hands are...” She holds them out to show her the tremble, “When they stop, I’ll sign whatever...all three CDs if you want. I have them on vinyl. Do you have a record player?” Noticing the woman nod, she continues, “You can have them. I’ll tell Cam to bring them in for me once he gets settled.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I insist.” Charlie motions to her mother and her mother’s partner, “Before you two complain, there’s plenty to go around.” She smirks a little toward the registrar, “Careful getting home, Petrenko.”

 

Frieda nods, “Stop getting sick, Wolfe.” She glances to the older women before making her way to the elevator.

 

“Would you look at that, you’ve made a new friend.” Bernie folds her arms, amused with her daughter. She notices the young woman’s scowl. 

 

Serena smirks, raising an eyebrow, “From what I hear, she’s a very impressive cardiothoracic surgeon with a bright future ahead of her...not to mention her cheery disposition that simply brightens up a room.” Her wit drips from her tongue about the last part. “I didn’t think she could make friends, much less find one in you, Charlotte.”

 

“We swim in the same stream.” Charlie explains, “She even promised to plait my hair so it would look how I’d wear it at shows...looking like something out of Blade Runner...mohawk and a thick color across my eyes.” She smirks a little, “Helped me differentiate between my day job and my night job. Robinson was a basic name, but...we were rarely a basic band. We liked it that way. Underestimation.” She coughs a little, noticing the surprised looks on both of the women’s faces. “What?”

 

“Talking of your band, remembering you have vinyls in your apartment.” Bernie smirks, impressed by the young woman. “Had I known, I would have attended at least one of your shows.”

 

“Probably why you didn’t know.” She smirks a little, teasing her mother, “If I ever get back to it, I’ll dedicate a performance just for you.”

 

Serena rolls her eyes a little, amused by these Wolfe women, “Well, we know where she gets that sense of humor from.” She winks as she stands, “I can, however, plait your hair, since Dr. Petrenko didn’t have the opportunity to, If you’d like.” When Charlie gives her an uncertain look, she continues, “I did used to have long hair once, you know...as did Elinor. Someone had to help that mess when she was young.”

 

“Very kind of you to offer.” Charlie coughs a little, “Do you think they’d let me have a shower? I feel grotesque...and it’s been a week.”

 

“I can do that for you.” Bernie offers with a nod, “Not a shower, per say, but-”

 

“A sponge bath?” The young woman giggles a little to herself.

 

“Would you rather a complete stranger-”

 

“Yes!” Charlie watches her mother, “Preferably an attractive nurse that I can flirt with and blame it on my head wound.” She winks toward her mother. “Male or female, doesn’t matter a bit to me.” She notices the surprised look on her mother’s face, not able to meet her eyes in doing so.

 

“I’m going to go and get a coffee.” Serena stands, “And I’ll arrange an attractive nurse to bathe you.” She gently pats the young woman’s forearm, giving her a wink as she steps away from the pair.


	24. Chapter 24

Serena makes her way to the roof of the hospital when she noticed she wasn’t in the Ambulance bay, knowing this is exactly where her partner goes when she needs to clear her head. She sees her sitting on one of the many air ducts. “Thought I’d find you up here.”

 

“I didn’t know she was a lesbian.” Bernie shakes her head slowly, “I hid it for so long and...I didn’t think-”

 

“You’re making too much out of this.” The silver haired woman shakes her head slowly, “Besides, it seems she likes just about anyone.” Serena offers, lowering herself to sit next to the other woman. “There’s many things about your daughter that you have left to discover. I only wish I could have been so lucky with my own.”

 

Bernie wraps an arm around the middle of her partner’s back as they look out to the town below, “I wish I had my bloody sunglasses.” She sighs a little, “It never crossed my mind that either of my children might be the same way I was...liking the same sex.”

 

“Charlie is a rock star. She’s a different breed.”

 

The blonde huffs a soft laugh, “I would...do whatever I wanted in college behind closed doors. Make eye contact with some beautiful girl across the lecture hall or in the library and we’d go to my flat to make out. Marcus was...completely oblivious. I’d bring women around him all the time before we were married. He never once bat an eye.” Bernie smirks, shaking her head, “Simply had no idea.”

 

Serena chuckles to herself, “Most men are oblivious to what’s going on around them.”

 

“True.” Bernie shakes her head a little, “He probably thinks back now and sees all the signs that were glaring him in the face... _you bloody idiot, it was right there all along_. You know, when we divorced, he told all of our friends all of our dirty laundry. I mean, I didn’t have many because...I never wanted to be home with him, but...we had a few steadfast ones. Few of them called to tell me I was brave, which isn’t...something I wanted to hear either. Some just ceased all communication like I didn’t exist.” She sighs, “Now, it’s celebrated...and I couldn’t be happier to just...be myself. Couldn’t be happier to love the woman I love where all the world can see.”

 

“Ditto.” Serena whispers, leaning in to kiss Bernie again. “I love you too, Berenice.” She nuzzles her nose against the other woman’s with a smirk on her face.

 

“What do you say, we get the hell out of here? Think she’s finished that sponge bath?” Bernie keeps an amused expression on her face. “Marcus should be getting in there soon for lunch. We can...go out somewhere, if you’d like.”

 

“I would like that, yes.” She stands, walking hand in hand with her partner. Serena remembers to a time where she would quickly snatch her hand away and now she couldn’t imagine it in the least. Her fingers laced between those of the other woman. They walk that way, returning to Darwin.

 

Charlie watches the young nursing assistant as he gently glides the large sponge along her skin. There’s something about this young man that she finds familiar, “So...have you been doing this for very long?” She bites her lip, watching the mildly attractive young man in front of her, “What’s your name?” He isn’t really her type.

 

“It’s Mitch...Mitch Duncan.” The man, dressed in scrubs, glances up toward her, “I...haven’t done this long, no, but it’s an honor to do so for you.” He smirks a little, “I’m a fan, I guess.” His accent a thick Liverpudlian that she can understand, but really isn’t certain why she’s able to understand him. She thinks most others around here wouldn’t be able to.

 

“There’s...my band isn’t even that-” She pauses, finally able to place him, “Mitchy...the drumber.”

 

“They said you had memory loss...but I knew you wouldn’t forget me.” Mitch answers proudly, “I saw that they hadn’t finished your baptism over Sam’s house. They threw you down and we thought you were gone. End of Robinson, but it was okay...it was meant to happen. Silver said everything happens because we will it and because it was supposed to happen in the first place.” His crystal blue eyes meet her honey brown ones.

 

The young woman shakes her head a little, “How did you get in here?” Attempting to keep her calm.

 

“It’s a hospital. Anyone can walk right in, Chuck.” He brings his hand up to her jaw before running his fingers along her thin neck. “I needed to see you.”

 

“The police are after you. Why did you need to see me?” Charlie attempts to use her legs to kick down his basin of water, filled too high, she thinks. Anyone could see that he was trying too hard, using his knowledge from pornography set in hospitals.

 

“Because I love you.” Mitch smirks, “Your voice...I think about you every night.”

 

She knows, almost for a fact, that they were never partners. Maybe a one night stand, if anything. Charlie attempts to stealthily reach for her call button, which he quickly notices and pulls away with a chicking of his tongue. “You didn’t need to come here. You should be hiding.”

 

“And disappoint Silver?” He shakes his head slowly, “He was so focused on you...he had plenty of girls around him and he chose you...means he had plans for you.”

 

“I can promise you that he didn’t. I don’t even know who this Silver is.” Charlie shakes her head slowly, “How did you get that kit?”

 

“Followed some poor bloke into a closet, tied him up, stole his clothes, didn’t I...” It wasn’t a question or a joke, but Mitch laughs to himself, proud of his deed, “Found out you were moved from that AAU. All the bacon stays there. Don’t need to worry about here though.” His tone slow as he continues to run his hand along her body, “You’re perfect, that’s why he wanted you. Wanted your essence. You deserve to be a queen.”

 

“I deserve to be a queen?” She raises an eyebrow, “Listen to me. They’re going to find the nurse you hid in the closet and my father should be up any time now...or my Mum will probably be back.” She won’t say it’s because he’s taking too long since he doesn’t know what he’s doing in the first place. “All you have to do is go. Leave this place before the Police recognize you. Why are they even after you, Mitchy?”

 

“Like you don’t know, Chuck.” He scowls, removing the thin sheet covering her to take in her nude body. Mitch notices her scar on her side, “You’re ruined...tarnished...” The anger in him rises, showing on his face. “Silver deserves better than you...I deserve better than you.”

 

“You do...which is why you should leave me be.” Charlie plays into his ideas, she feels her vision blurring as she watches him. Her anxiety not faring too well and she feels as if something is creeping up on her from the back of her mind. “Last thing I’d want is for the pigs to get you.”

 

“They’ve already gotten to you...You’re different.” Mitch brings his hand up, smacking it across her face as he glares toward her, “It’s the tarnish...the filth...”

 

“Probably.” She coughs a little, not wincing from the smack of his palm across her cheek, her jaw grows rigid, “You need to go now, Mitch.” Charlie manages to bring her leg up to knock down the basin of water before the rest of her body tenses, shaking as she has another seizure. The first in days.

 

Bernie stands outside the curtain, watching as the water basin is violently knocked to the floor. She scowls, opening the curtain a little, “Charlie.” She calls, rushing in to stand next to her. She doesn’t bother to cover her nudity, reaching over to press her call button. Something about this whole scenario wasn’t right. Was that a hand mark across her face?

 

Serena watches as the young man in scrubs sprints away, there’s no way he could possibly be a nursing assistant. For one thing, the scrubs were ill fitting. Unprofessional. She quickly rushes to the Nurse’s station, picking up the phone. While speaking with hospital security, she lifts the business card from her pocket with the sergeant’s name. Maybe this may finally warrant a call.


	25. Chapter 25

Bernie roughly pushes open the door to the CEO’s office, as she usually does, keeping her arms at her sides as she paces in front of the woman’s desk. “I was informed that...even though a member of staff was found in a closet with his clothing and identification stipped of his person, it was another half hour before anyone thought to do anything about it.”

 

“Major Wolfe, issues of hospital security are of utmost importance to me. I heard of the attack on your daughter.” Abigail motions to the seat in front of her desk, “How is she?”

 

“Suffered another seizure. Anxiety is a major trigger for her.” She clears her throat, taking a seat as requested, “So you can imagine that being assaulted would make one’s anxieties run high...especially when no one knows you’re in trouble in the first place.”

 

“I understand that you’re upset-”

 

“Upset? Upset doesn’t begin to cover it, Abigail.” Bernie leans back in the chair, somehow keeping her voice and the rest of her actions calm. “I expect that an investigation of the incident is underway?”

 

“Of course.” Abigail nods, watching the woman, “From what I understand, in an effort to keep you informed, the member of staff that was put in the closet was beaten and when he was found unconscious, the rest of them were junior staff and chose to treat him instead of calling security about the incident. When someone realized that security was never called in the first place, they attempted to fix the situation.”

 

“There needs to be a greater security presence on Darwin as well.” She clears her throat as she places her hands on the arms of the chair, “If Serena and I hadn’t returned when we did-”

 

“I understand. However, you were also told that Charlie was in danger days ago by one DS Morgan.” Abigail watches her, “Had we known that piece of information before the incident, we could have had a member of the security staff stationed to her person at all times.”

 

“Don’t try to turn this around. I know how this works. I’ve watched my partner do it plenty of times.” Bernie tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, “I’ve been sitting by her side for hours today and...luckily, her father and Serena are currently with her...and I was going to go home tonight, but I truly don’t believe I’ll be able to.”

 

“I’m under the impression that Charlotte is heavily sedated and the mishap from earlier has since been remedied. She now has her own secluded room and security has been placed at her door. There’s nothing to worry about.”

 

Bernie watches her, “Do you have children, Ms. Tate?” Noticing her shake her head negatively, she continues, “I...wasn’t around as often as I would have liked as my children were growing up. When they were teenagers, sure, but...” She clears her throat a little, “Seeing her after surgery, in that bed...knowing that, for some reason, I was the only one she recognized. Watching as she begged me not to leave...it broke my heart. We’ve come so far.”

 

Abigail tilts her head to the side, leaning back in her chair, “I imagine it’s a very hard thing, to see your sick and injured child, knowing there isn’t anything you can do as an insta-cure.”

 

“Correct.” She swallows, “She was doing so well...gaining back memory, standing on her own...and, with this, she’s been knocked down a few pegs again. Something so...avoidable, her anxiety attacks, and then something like this happens and...” Bernie shakes her head, “She was shaking in her bed with a seizure because, for some reason, her mind doesn’t know how to handle things like anxiety.”

 

“It’s common of TBI patients.”

 

“I know, but...all of this, every aspect of my daughter’s injury and now...this attack, all of it could have been simply avoided. None of it was anything she did or didn’t do. Not a single thing was her fault.” Bernie leans forward a little, “She was hit and fondled by a man who shoved someone in a closet and stole his clothes. First call should have been to security, Abigail, it’s common sense and you know that...and they need to be taught that their actions, or inactions, have consequences. Not just a brush off the shoulder and a _do better next time._ Make sure you tell them about what happened to my daughter. Not someone else’s daughter. Not some random patient. My daughter.”

 

Abigail watches her, allowing the air grow silent before responding after a moment, “I think it may be best for you to go on home and get some proper rest tonight with Serena. I can get you something to help yourself calm down, if you’d like.”

 

Bernie knows she’s angry, bordering on distraught, “I already have something at home for that.” She absently licks her lips, not going into detail about how she dreams of her friends that were serving with her that she couldn’t save in surgery, or holding Alex’s hand in the truck when they hit the IED. No, war doesn’t allow her many restful nights. Serena has helped her with that though.

 

“Okay.” The CEO answers honestly, “So, trust me to do my job and I’ll trust that you’ll get the rest you need for the night. Deal?”

 

Pushing her hair back as she stands, Bernie offers a weak nod as she heads to the door. Once in the hallway, she notices her partner sitting just outside of her view while she was in the office. “You followed me?”

 

Serena shakes her head slowly, “I knew where you were heading. I just...decided to be prepared if you wanted to cap her in the knees...someone would have to help you get away.” She keeps the tone light between them even though she can see the worry on her partner’s face. Standing, Serena gathers Bernie into her arms in an embrace. “She’ll be okay...the detective sergeant will be of great help here. I warned him to keep her calm tomorrow when he stops in to talk to her.”

 

“She deserves so much better than what she’s getting.” Bernie closes her eyes over Serena’s shoulder, trembling herself.

 

“I’ve talked to Marcus...I’ve told him we’ll be back early tomorrow morning.” She softly presses a kiss against her partner’s temple, “Let’s go home, okay? We’ll be back before Charlotte awakens, but you need to sleep in a bed...with me holding onto you. Like we usually do.” She notices an ever so slight smirk from her partner, holding her up as they walk toward the elevator. Serena notices how Bernie puts on a stronger exterior once they get on the elevator. Someone may see them when they step off. She knows this woman has done things this way for a very long time.

 

Bernie offers cordial nods to various staffers that offered the same first. Their ride home was near silent. Bernie holding onto Serena’s hand. She was glad the other woman had off today. She doesn’t know if she could have handled things without her near. Such a complete turnaround from the hardened woman she once was. “Thank you for today.”

 

“What of it?” Serena focuses on the road, knowing Bernie has a hard time talking about her feelings in the first place.

 

“I heard you yelling at the head of security.” She smirks a little, glancing over toward her. “Well, not yelling, of course. That wouldn’t be professional. However, I know that look when you were _passionately conversing_ with him. How is that?” Bernie gently rubs her thumb over the back of her partner’s hand. The question was rhetorical, but still amuses her.

 

“There isn’t anywhere else I’d rather be.” The silver haired woman answers honestly, “Also, I do like being referred to as _Mum’s Girl_.”

 

Bernie chuckles to herself, “Every time too. How many times have you introduced yourself now?”

 

“No less than fifty times.” Serena pulls up into her driveway, “Reminds me of my mother...except Charlie knows she can trust me every time. Doesn’t necessarily know who I am, but...I don’t mind it in the least. She’s quite funny...has your sense of humor.”

 

“Are you saying I’m funny?”

 

“Not at all.” She smirks as they both climb out of the car, hearing her partner laugh a bit harder. It was nice to see her even slightly relaxed. Serena feels the same as well. It was a week since her partner had been home. A week since she’s had her in bed. Not for anything romantic, but just for companionship. Just for togetherness. She takes hold of Bernie’s hand again as they enter the house. Glad they’re home together.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsure why, but for some reason, this chapter isn't showing up in the chapter count in the header. WTAF?

Serena gently strokes Bernie’s hair from her face. She is nearly, almost always, awake before her partner. It amuses her. For being in the military for so long, you’d think her sense of early rising would stick with her. She told her to take one of her sleeping pills. Something Bernie hates to do, but she knew it would be for the best. Noticing the woman beginning to open her eyes, she gives her a closed mouth smile. “Good morning.” Her voice gentle and low.

 

Bernie yawns before burying her face against her partner’s chest, “Let’s just stay like this.” She hates the dreams she has while on her sleeping medication. Sometimes she believes it’s why she tends to be a bit groggy in the morning after taking one. “All morning.”

 

“While I’d love that, I don’t believe you would...or Charlotte.” She leans her face down, kissing the top of Bernie’s messy mop. “So, I’ve gotten you up early enough that you could grab a shower if you’d like.” Serena knows her partner usually takes one each day after work, needing to wash the usual smell of the hospital off of herself. Just out of habit, really.

 

“I’m okay.” The blonde nods, lifting her head enough to see the other woman’s face without the light makeup she’d wear to work. She loves seeing Serena in her natural state though. Bernie leans in, capturing Serena’s lips with her own. “Coffee would be very good right about now though.”

 

“Where’s the butler when one needs him.” Serena teases, watching the woman, “How about we get dressed? Grab a coffee. I do need to do a bit of work today, but I can join you for lunch, if you’d like.”

 

“I would like that.” Bernie licks her lips, taking a breath. “Hopefully, all of this hasn’t set her too far back.”

 

“If it has, she has your resolve. Get up, brush off her trousers, and keep moving forward.” Serena nods, “Roxanna says she imagines a release for her as early as next week as long as the infection clears. Can you believe it?” The woman offers a soft smile, “I’ll ready the guest room for her. It will be her room. I don’t want her to feel as a guest...I want her to feel as if this place is another home for her.”

 

“I’m sure she’ll love whatever you do.” The blonde nods, pulling her partner closer. “I can take you over to see her flat, if you want. Well, it will be Cam’s flat for a bit, but he shouldn’t be there just yet. It would give you a sense of her tastes...if they’re still her tastes.” Bernie huffs her amusement, “I just keep thinking about my mates from the service who had a TBI. Many of them ended up just being different people entirely...and not because of their disabilities.”

 

“Everyone, though it’s the same injury had by all, is different. Not uncommon. Roxanna knows what she’s doing. She’s the best there is...even if Gaskill believes otherwise.” Serena nuzzles her nose against the other woman’s, kissing her again after.

 

Bernie growls playfully as she pushes herself up to a sitting position on the bed. She stands, stretching with her arms raised. “You were right, I did need a bed.” She places her hands on her hips as she turns to watch her partner getting out of bed, “And to sleep next to you.”

 

“Thought so.” Serena smirks, “I’m grabbing a shower. Pick out your best pair of skinny jeans for the day.” She teases her partner, moving from the room.

 

She knows she has more pairs of skinny jeans than any other pant. Two pairs of dress trousers. Some of her military garb. Few pairs of spandex for exorcise and general lounging around. Of course she’d wear her jeans. Bernie walks into the closet, to her area. Luckily, Serena didn’t have need for many dresses. She had her fair share of blouses, adding one or two every few months, though she doesn’t believe Bernie notices, but she always would. She makes short work of getting ready, always a quick dresser. Bernie clips her hair up, looking to her reflection in the mirror.

 

Serena rubs a towel through her short hair, a white robe covering her frame. She notices Bernie absently just staring at her reflection in the mirror. Maybe not even her reflection. Beyond her reflection. Furrowing her brow, she walks closer to her partner, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. “Berenice?”

 

Bernie snaps out of her trance quickly, glancing over to her. “That was quick.” She offers a reassuring smile, noticing Serena’s slightly worried look about her.

 

It was maybe fifteen minutes, “No more quick than usual.” Serena nods, “Moisturizer?” 

 

“I was just about to do that.” The blonde nods, opening the small pot of facial moisturizer. Bernie never had many cosmetics. Whenever she wanted to use eyeliner or mascara, she’d just use Serena’s. She takes a bit of moisturizer from the pot, handing it to her partner to use.

 

Serena takes a bit of the cream, closing the pot and placing it back onto the dressing table. She continues to watch the other woman, loving to watch Bernie as she gently applies the mixture about her face, like she was painting. Finger painting, but...she can’t really explain it. It was soothing in a way. “You look lovely today.”

 

Bernie blushes a little, having a feeling she would have said something of the sort. “Ditto.” She turns to face the other woman, offering a soft smile. “Though, you’re always rather posh.”

 

“I am not-” She pauses, thinking a moment before huffing resignation, “I guess between the two of us, I might be perceived as-”

 

“Campbell.” The blonde raises an eyebrow, amused by her partner.

 

“Fine.” Serena mumbles, sighing dramatically, causing her partner to chortle to herself.

 

Bernie moves away from her place in front of the mirror, returning to lounge on the bed, watching her partner get dressed. She continues to think about what she could have done differently the day prior. Should she have gone after the man? Was she correct in just staying at Charlie’s side and helping her through yet another seizure? Was there, literally, anything else that could have been done? She zones out toward the footboard of the bed.

 

Serena notices the woman staring off, “Bernie.” She calls, garnering the woman’s attention instantly, “Are you okay?”

 

“Fine, why do you ask?” She isn’t fine. Nothing about her, over the past week, screams fine. Bernie is in a constant state of worry over her daughter’s wellbeing, whether this hospital was the best place for her or maybe she should speak to Marcus about moving her to a private hospital.

 

“Because you aren’t fine.” She ventures back into the closet again, returning after a minute, “You’re allowed to not be fine, Bernie. You don’t need to be strong for everyone.” Serena notices that this garners her partner’s attention. “You can be present for Charlie without blocking your emotions for her...She craves that silly, laid back sense of her mother that she takes after. Whether you give that to her or not, is up to you.”

 

The words catch Bernie by surprise, which she attempts to keep from her face. “I don’t know if I’m able to.”

 

“You can try. You were able to do it yesterday morning, before the fiasco.” Serena smiles a little, “You saw her smile...and laugh. She was able to play off of you. Felt like an Abbott and Costello sketch.” She nods, carefully buttoning her silk blouse after pulling on her undergarments, “I’m not saying to be funny all the time, but...lighten up, Berenice. You’ll drive yourself mad holding it in.”

 

“Is that how you felt when we were in France?”

 

Serena wasn’t expecting that. Not in the least. “I felt you let your hair down after a bit...I got to see you in your element...you were actually happy.” She tilts her hair to the side, “You were strong for me, but it was more about us...just being together.”

 

“It’s always about us being together in the end.” Bernie smiles a little, “Being there for my children is no different than that. I...handle each situation differently. If I need to be strong...I stay strong.” She takes a breath, “I don’t know what Charlie needs me to be because I don’t know her well enough to figure it out on my own.”

 

“Oh, come on, now.” The silver haired woman scowls, before widening her eyes as she watches her partner, “She’s been opening herself up to you left, right, and center. There’s more opportunity for you now than she’s ever given to you before.” Serena falls silent as she continues to dress, only for a moment before she continues, “For god’s sake, take the chance when you’ve got it.”

 

Bernie can tell she’s speaking from her heart, her wishes that she would have had a better relationship with Elinor. “Okay.” She doesn’t know what else she could possibly say in this instance, even though she knows they’re both different situations. She needs to do this not only for herself or her daughter, but also her partner, who never received the opportunity to do so with her own daughter. Yes, she would do her best to remedy things for them all.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more than likely going to end at chapter 28. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story and given kudos, it's literally, my first story to ever get over 200 kudos. Srsly. Thank you all so much.
> 
> There's going to be a few loose ends, but I feel like I handle the important stuff. 
> 
> I do wonder, would you all like to see this story continue in a sequel?

Frieda Petrenko checks the bags on the patient’s IV pole, glad she was using the syringes instead of needing to wake the resting the young woman to take her medications. She had heard what had happened to her the day prior. She was a fan of this woman’s music writing capabilities, nearly having an insight to her life via the lyrics. She knows she’s been through enough. The doctor bites her lip, pushing the medication into the port on the tube leading to the young patient’s arm.

 

Charlotte opens her eyes ever so slightly, noticing the intriguing gothic woman before her. Her mask of pressurized air still covers her face. Having been heavily sedated the day before after her seizure, she realizes this place is different. She weakly reaches up, moving the mask from her face, “Petrenko.” Her voice hoarse, filled with sleep.

 

“Morning, Wolfe.” She attempts to keep a slight smirk from her face, amused that this patient, of all patients, was the one she actually became attached to. “I saw that they made you sleep well.”

 

She hums, “I wouldn’t say well, but...it was something.” The younger woman blinks slowly. Glancing over to the side of the bed, she sees the chair normally occupying her mother was empty. Charlie slowly looks about the room, “Where am I?”

 

Frieda didn’t take into account that she may be a bit out of sorts, “How much do you remember of yesterday?”

 

Charlie licks her lip, “Can you get me a regular mask?” She motions to the pressurized mask in her hand, “It’s making me feel pressured...all the puns intended.” The young woman tries to sit up, not remembering there was a button for that until the doctor gently places a hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

 

“Calm down.” The doctor pushes the button on the side, slowly rising the head of the bed. “You aren’t doing yourself any favors.” Frieda shakes her head slowly, “Your security was increased and you were given your own room. Just pretend you’re a royal.”

 

“I usually do.” The young woman smiles a little to herself. She pauses, “I had another one, didn’t I...” It wasn’t a question. She already knew the answer. Charlie bites her lip, “I’m sorry, I don’t...really remember much from yesterday. It happens a little, but...it must have been larger.”  


Frieda nods slowly, “It was, but as long as you continue with your medications as they’re prescribed, you shouldn’t have many issues. I imagine things should calm down for you when you get out of here.” She finishes things up, putting the syringes into the sharps container before removing her gloves and tossing them in the bin. “Don’t you think so?”

 

Charlie smirks, “Hopefully.” She watches as the woman returns to the side of her bed, lowering it before standing behind the head. “What are you doing?” She feels her thin fingers begin to run through her hair.

 

“I promised you that I would plait it and I realized I forgot to do that before. I apologise.” Petrenko is gentle, being careful of the young woman’s wound.

 

The younger woman closes her eyes, “Thank you.” Charlie smiles to herself, amused that the woman, who was obviously incredibly busy, would take the time to do something so trivial. She tries to keep herself from becoming upset, not even really knowing why she feels that way.”The thing that happened yesterday...was it bad?”

 

She wasn’t expecting that, “Depends on your definition of bad...it could have been worse.” Frieda was glad she had remembered to bring a few extra hair ties with her that morning. She reaches into her pocket, “There should be a detective coming to speak with you today about things and I don’t want to sway your mind one way or the other.” Placing a small hair tie at the bottom of the young woman’s plait, making her hair appear like a mohawk.

 

Charlie furrows her brow a little, “A detective?” She opens her eyes when she hears her mother’s usual gait, glancing toward the door. She grins a bit, “Mum.”

 

“Morning.” Bernie nurses a coffee in her hand, “I thought you’d still be asleep.” She leans down, gently pressing a kiss on the young woman’s eyebrow. “Good morning as well, Doctor Petrenko.”

 

“Same to you, Ms. Wolfe.” Frieda nods before returning her eyes to the young patient, “I’m on a regular shift today. I have some surgeries, but I’ll tend to you when I’m able. Ms. MacMillan should be in soon to have a look at you...she thinks you’re a strange healing phenomenon.” The registrar raises an eyebrow to display her amusement, “Breakfast should be up in an hour or so.”

 

“Beans and toast?” Charlie tries.

 

“If you’re lucky.” Bernie smirks, pulling over a chair from the corner of the room. She watches as the registrar leaves, offering a closed mouth smile, “I’m surprised you get on so well with her. From what I hear, she has a pension of staying to herself.”

 

“So do I, apparently.” The young woman reaches a hand over to hold onto her mother’s.

 

“Serena sends her love. She said she’ll be up around lunchtime. She’s rather peeved with me for nearly making us late, however, I wasn’t the one running late to begin with.” Bernie hums a chuckle to herself, noticing her daughter’s confused look, “What is it?”

 

“Who is Serena?”

 

Bernie pauses, not realizing this was still going to be a thing. She felt she’s moved past it over the several days. She licks her lips in thought, , “Has your father been-”

 

“I asked the question first.” Charlie focuses on the woman in front of her, attempting to study her face.

 

“My partner.” The blonde nods slowly, “She’s...taken great care of you while we’ve been here. Performed your surgeries, assisted on your skull fracture repair. You went to her house a couple years ago for Christmas. Just us, Cam, Serena, and her daughter. That’s all.”

 

“I apologize, I don’t recall.” She fidgets in bed a bit, “I just want to get out of here....just have a fag and a glass of scotch and...do nothing.” Charlie doesn’t understand her own restlessness, she usually isn’t, “There is this great pub down the way from my flat and it is amazing...red walls, black floors...with glitter throughout, taxidermied animals, odd pictures hanging...I loved it. Robinson had its first gig there. I’ve taken many bright young things from there back to my flat.” She pauses, “One of their specials, because I frequented and got to know the owner, is the _Charming Charlie_. Scotch mixed with honey and passion fruit, and they put this dome over it and fill it with tobacco smoke before serving it.”

 

“It’s named after you.” Bernie offers a gentle smile, “Passion fruit and honey?”

 

“I don’t know, somehow it works. Passion in the music and a voice as sweet as honey...I’d always go in there and order a scotch on the rocks and smoke a fag while I sat there. The owner only thought it was fair that I have a drink named after me.” Charlie chuckles to herself a little, “There’s one for Robinson too, but I can’t remember what’s in that.” She glances to the woman again, “Let’s get out of here and go.”

 

“While I’d love to, you have a bit more time that you need to relax and heal here. You need to be cleared by therapy and by Roxanna.” Bernie notices the slight change in her daughter, something different. Not the laid back young woman she was the day prior. The room falls quiet for a few moments before Bernie continues, “Is this about yesterday?”

 

The young woman closes her eyes as her chin dimples with emotion ever so slightly, “I just...I want to go home, Mum.”

 

“I know, and we will get you there before you know it.” She moves closer to the young woman, moving to sit next to her on the bed. She sets her coffee cup down on the side table. Bernie knows that their best bet of getting Charlotte released, was to keep her as relaxed as possible. She just holds her daughter closely, like she did when she was small. Whatever it takes to keep her calm, she tells herself. Though she doesn’t really mind it to begin with. “Cameron said there isn’t much he needs to pack before he moves into your flat.”

 

“Cam is moving into my flat?” Charlie furrows her brow.

 

“You told him that he could.” Bernie gently glides her short nails over the young woman’s temple, “Serena is fixing up a room at our place just for you...for as long as you’d like.”

 

The young woman nods a little, not wanting to be alone, or away from her mother currently, “We’d be like Big Brother.”

 

“Minus the cameras and the drama, sure.” The blonde finds herself relaxing just as much as her daughter is at that moment, not having felt like this in a while. “Maybe we’ll skip voting one another out as well.”

 

Charlie smirks a little, “That’s fine.” She finds herself yawning a little, “I slept for like thirty-two hours-”

 

“-it was not nearly that long-”

 

“-and I could still probably sleep for ninety more. I hate those bloody sedatives.” Charlotte settles against her mother, “They always seem to make me feel worse than I did prior to taking them.” She absently rubbing her fingers over a portion of her mother’s blouse, something she has done since she was very small.

 

Bernie raises an eyebrow, “Same. I try not to take them, but some nights I do need to. It helps if Serena is there as well. I normally don’t need to take them on those nights.” There were nights when she had woken up in a cold sweat, terrifying her partner. She hates those nights.

 

The young woman bites her bottom lip a little, “I hardly remember anything of what happened yesterday. I...remember Mitchy and he kept calling me Chuck and...I heard your close by. I hate when he calls me Chuck. I hate him.” Charlie swallows, “I thought he might have killed me if he went any further...I’ve tried getting him kicked from the band for years. Something always comes up and we can’t get a new drummer on short notice. I can play the bloody drums. I can handle it. Whatever it takes. I hate it when he calls me bloody Chuck.”

 

She notices her daughter start to get worked up, “You don’t need to worry about that right now. Maybe, think about this, Charlie. Maybe you can do something on your own. Make something for yourself without needing it to be with the band.” Bernie offers, “You’ll have time when you’re staying with us...we’ll get whatever you need. An easel, paints. Notebooks and pencils. Whatever it is you need, I will get for you.”

 

Charlie has tears in her eyes again as she takes a deep breath, moving her head over to look her mother in the eye, “I’m really glad you’re home, Mum.”

 

“Ditto.” Bernie gently kisses her daughter’s brow.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, seriously, can't thank you guys enough for all your love and support.
> 
> A new section to this story by the name of _Spinning Wheel_ should be up either some point today or tomorrow. It's mostly all written, but I like to be a few chapters ahead before I start posting.

“I said she stays.” Charlie nearly yells at the sergeant before her. Her mother continues to lay in bed with her. They’ve been like this for a couple of hours now. Probably the most calm she’s felt all week. Both of them. Relaxed and collected.

 

Morgan lifts his hands in resignation, taking a seat in a chair next to the bed, “Okay. I wasn’t arguing.” He remains calm himself, remembering what the silver haired woman had told him about her anxiety induced seizures since her initial accident. “I’m just going to record this interview to make things easier for myself to write down later, is that okay?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” She furrows her brow, searching his face. He was familiar, very familiar, “Dreadlocks. You would never wear a shirt...only white linen pants.” Charlie grips onto her mother’s hand, “Silver.”

 

“Guilty.” He nods slowly, “However, I’m better known as DS Robert Morgan. I’ve been...undercover for the last two years. Your followers were of great interest to me.”

 

“They weren’t following me, they were following you.” Charlie clears her throat. “This is...me being like this, is you. It’s because of you.”

 

Morgan shakes his head, “I didn’t hurt you in any way.”

 

“You let it get too far.” Her voice almost at a growl.

 

“Okay, Charlie. Let’s take a step back, sweetheart.” Bernie tells her quietly, “You’re not in trouble and DS Morgan is here to help you now. He’s going to help take care of everything that’s going on...everything from yesterday.” She doesn’t mention the man’s name, though it’s etched into her mind.

 

“He would...drop acid before we’d play.” Charlie explains, knowing the only reason she’s able to even tell this story is because of her mother’s support. She doesn’t really know what the sergeant is looking for, but just says the things that flood into her mind about the man. “He’d be so bloody awful. Absolutely...horrid. I’d scream at Mitchy...he’d hand it out at some of the shows. I mean, if you’re at home, or about to have it off, pop a sugar cube and hit all new levels of...whatever. If you’re playing a show, especially as a bloody drummer, you need to bring your A-game.”

 

“Does the name Isabella Succoni ring any bells? I know you’ve had some memory loss, so don’t let it bother you much if it doesn’t.” Morgan tilts his head to the side. Though he isn’t aware, Bernie believes he’s doing a rather good job of this. Asking her questions in such a way that she isn’t bothered by them.

 

The young woman nods slowly, “She came with her sister to one of the gigs we played...some rich kid’s house. She was mates with said kid. Too much money, he didn’t know what to do with it. She came with her older sister. I don’t remember the sister’s name though-”

 

“Amelia.” He offers.

 

“Yeah. I saw Mitchy give them cubes. He thought he was going to get some...weird threesome out of the deal, kept bragging about it, but he didn’t make them right.” Charlie swallows, “Or he added something else to the cubes, I’m not really sure. He knew what he did though. She ended up going down. I mean...we could not wake her up, she wasn’t breathing. I tried CPR until there was a heartbeat, but still nothing. Her body was mad hot. I yelled out for someone to call a paramedic, but they were more interested in getting out of the house...there were tons of drugs being passed around. Most I did, at that time, was grass. I was over the other...harder stuff.”

 

Morgan runs his nails along his stubbled jaw, surprised this young woman is being so candid about her drug use with her mother right next to her. “Was a paramedic ever called?”

 

“I called them when I realized no one else was going to.” She closes her eyes, the dim lighting of the room getting to her. “I tried...I...never stopped thinking of her.”

 

He can tell this is taking much out of her, he makes eye contact with Bernie who nods for him to continue while he can. “Did you recognize Mitchell Duncan yesterday?”

 

“Not right away, but...that doesn’t mean anything to me at the moment. I didn’t recognize my own father for days.” Charlie laughs a little to herself. “I loved my band. We had a different drummer before we had to go with him. It changed...and not in a good way. Robinson was never about the drugs. Never. It was all him...and I hate him for it.”

 

The sergent nods slowly, “Did Duncan say anything to you?”

 

“He had wild eyes.” She licks her dry lips, “He did, but...I’m sorry, I don’t remember what that was. It had something to do with you...with Silver...” Charlie leans her head back again, “Do you have my sun specs?”

 

“ _My_ sun specs?” Bernie raises an eyebrow, reaching over to the side table to obtain them, “Are you almost finished, sergeant?”

 

“I am, actually.” Morgan stops the recorder, “Thank you for all of your time, Ms. Wolfe.” He watches the young woman, knowing she was completely correct in saying that he let things get too far when he was undercover. “We’ll take care of whatever you need.”

 

“You did enough.” Charlie mumbles, watching him as he stands.

 

Bernie watches him a moment, “Didn’t you break your leg?” No limping, no cane or crutch. He seemed perfectly fine for the most part.

 

“All a bit of theatrics...makeup and the like. I knew where Ms. Wolfe was brought and I knew I needed to keep an eye on her without breaking cover.” Morgan nods, using his hands as he speaks, “Just a splash of red on my trousers...the people at that bloody party were all so wasted that they never questioned it. I called the ambulance for Ms. Wolfe...waited after they took her away, and staged my own jump...which didn’t actually happen. I just told my followers that it did. Spent a half hour in the loo getting the makeup right before I called for myself.”

 

“Why did you need to keep an eye on me?” The younger woman tries to sit up a bit, only to be pulled back down by her mother, knowing the young woman would try to stand up with him.

 

“Because I knew the people that followed me...saw it as a failure. They never saw that...the other stuff, was completely faked. In fact, I made them turn away. They brought you up with stab wounds to your side. I didn’t know they were going to do that, but...I had to play into my delight of it at the time.” The youngish sergeant moved closer, taking a breath, “I had you pegged as the perpetrator for the things that were happening at your gigs. Then I looked into your life away from all that...and I had it all wrong. When the bassist for Robinson was replaced by a friend of Duncan’s, who was absolute shit as a bassist...pretty sure my five-year-old could play better, and you tried to give up on them...we knew it wasn’t you. Couldn’t have been you.”

 

“You have a five-year-old?”

 

Morgan nods slowly, “She asked me to give you this.” He offers the young woman a bright card with a flower drawn in crayon, opening it, she sees the names of some of her students in one of her music classes. “Said The Wolfe was her best friend when she heard me talking of you. Described you perfectly before I showed her a photograph.”

 

Charlie feels her eyes begin to moisten, swallowing, “You’re going to make me cry.” She clears her throat, “If I...give you something to take back to them...would you?” She pauses, glad there were sunglasses covering her face, “I mean, I’ll call you when I’ve finished writing a letter-” The young woman holds her hands out to show the tremble, “Or I dictate a letter to one of my many assistants-” She motions next to her.

 

“I am your mother.” Bernie smirks, amused by her daughter.

 

“Would you take it to your daughter?” Charlotte notices him nod before she continues, “What’s her name?”

 

“Megan...Megan Morgan.” The sergeant pulls up his phone to show her a photograph of the beautiful tanned skin girl with light brown ringlet curls.

 

“Oh, she’s beautiful.” The young patient nods a little, “Would you do that for me?”

 

“Of course.” Morgan nods, placing his mobile back into his pocket, “Hell, I’ll even take you over to see them again once you’re better. They’ve, apparently, been driving the substitutes mad with questions. You’re a tough act to follow, Ms. Wolfe.”

 

“So I’ve heard.” Charlie grins broadly, “At least tell her I’ve said hello.” She notices him nod as he nears the entrance to her room, “Crazy isn’t it, DS Morgan, how we live in this big huge world and...everyone is linked like we are?”

 

“If it wasn’t for my daughter, I’d have had a hard time believing your day job.” The sergeant nods, “I’ll be seeing you, The Wolfe.” He offers her a smirk as he steps out.

 

“Well...I certainly wasn’t expecting that.” Bernie watches as her daughter reaches up to quickly wipe a tear from falling past the line of the sunglasses. “You’ve made quite an impression on those children that you teach.”

 

Charlie sharply breathes in, removing her sunglasses. Finally allowing herself to cry, “and I don’t remember a single one of them. Not any of them.” Her voice higher pitched as she speaks, filled with emotion. “I mean so much to them and...I mean,” She swallows, turning a little to show her mother, “Look.” Charlie motions for her mother to take over holding the paper since her hands were shaking a bit, “I love you. I miss you. You’re my best mate. Can’t wait to see you soon. Please get better soon.” She points to another, “Please bring your guitar next time we see you...and the big sound box.” She chuckles a little to herself, “I imagine he means an amp.”

 

The blonde leans over, gently kissing her daughter’s hairline, “See? You are so immensely loved. Not just by your family, but by these little people...whose lives you’re changing for the better each time they see your face or hear your voice.” The room falls quiet and she knows her daughter is attempting to keep her emotions in check and failing miserably.

 

“I won’t be able to though, will I...” Charlie looks over to her mother, “My life, and the people within it, is all going to be very different.”

 

“You just need to be patient with yourself, is all.” Bernie reaches over to gently stroke the young woman’s shaved temple, closing the card and setting it on the side table next to her. “You keep doing what you’re doing and, I’d bet, you’ll surprise even yourself.”

 

“What, having anxiety attacks and shaking like the greatest vibrator in the world?” Her tone turns angry, “That isn’t what I want.” She starts to cry a bit more, “I want to remember all those children from the bloody card, I want to remember what songs on the Robinson albums I actually wrote, I want to...walk on my own, without needing to think about it before doing it. I want my life back.” Charlie’s voice raises a bit before her mother begins to hold her closely, and she holds her back in response.

 

Bernie just holds her daughter, knowing there isn’t much else she could possibly do. She knows, in some respect, what she’s going through. Knows about wanting to live a life you couldn’t possibly go back to. Knows what it’s like to start a new. “Then we will work bloody hard at it together.” The younger woman doesn’t respond and Bernie doesn’t really blame her for not doing so. She doesn’t know for certain they’ll be able to get her anywhere near where she used to be in her life, or if she’d actually want to go back to where she left off in the first place. They’ll help her get to a point where, maybe, she’ll be able to shape her life again. She’s so talented. There’s no way she wouldn’t find a way to be herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, _Spinning Wheel_.


End file.
